<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ordinary Life by redbluestreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527267">Ordinary Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluestreak/pseuds/redbluestreak'>redbluestreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band), seulrene - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Omega Verse, Red Velvet, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluestreak/pseuds/redbluestreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>not the usual omegaverse. here goes an ordinary beta Irene with struggles in her life and alpha Seulgi who is looking for an ordinary normal life.</p><p>one day Irene from Busan getting promoted to Seoul as the new Manager Director in SM Company separated from her family since high school to support them financially. Seulgi is an Executive Manager at the same company.</p><p>-crossed upload on asianfanfic-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, this is my first time writing fics for seulrene and english is not my first language. i had this idea for a long time but i didn't have any courage to write it, it's been 10 years since i wrote my last story haha. this is an omegaverse story but i'm not gonna focus on their sexual life and will focus more on the story outside of it.</p><p>this story hasn't been proofreaded either, so apologize for the grammar mistakes and sorry if there's any mistake of the setting because i'm no expert at that field.</p><p>feedbacks are welcome! thank you for reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in a residential area in Seoul the leaves are changing their colour, some are greens, some are turning into brown or red. The wind blew more frequently and it's getting a little bit chilly, the autumn season is around the corner. A petite woman with, pony-tailed hair, white hoodie, jeans, and a pair of converse is seen lifting several boxes assisted by one of the moving truck man, moving from the truck to the old apartment. The man said goodbye and the woman closed the door. She turns her back and see her new studio apartment. It's empty. Not that <em>empty</em> empty. It's furnished, but there are just one bed, one sofa, and a small dinner table in this studio apartment.</p><p>"Okay, Bae Joohyun, this is your new home. Let's go unpack and make this room more you!" she said after turning on the heater and start to unpack her boxes.</p><p>The clothes are in the drawer, bed cover and bed lamp are set, some cooking utensils are placed in the kitchen, and lastly some frames are placed on the wall. "I'll do the best again for you guys, wish me luck." she said with a smile while brushing her thumb on the frame. Joohyun and her family were seen laughing happily in front of their house. A few boxes are still packed but Joohyun is putting herself down at the sofa and breathed heavily.</p><p>"Ahh.. I'm getting promoted but it's like nothing has changed. It's Saturday afternoon but why I feel so tired already, uurrghhh." Irene said with stretching his hands."At least my apartment is getting bigger and warmer." She looks with her doe eye screening at her new apartment. Suddenly her phone is ringing at the table with her mother's name is on the display.</p><p>"Hello mom ... yeah I just unpacked some and arranged it. It still 2 boxes left with my old documents in it and stuff ... no, I haven't. maybe I'll get some take outs later. My kitchen is ready to used but I still haven't bought a single thing to cooked. I will buy take outs while shopping later ... I'm a little nervous actually. Seoul is a big city and now I'm moving on the main building with all important people in it, so yeah, it's challenging. But that's okay, I'll manage, don't worry. Is dad okay? ... Ah, I'm glad. Please remind him to not work too hard because of his heart condition.. and how's Jaehyun too? ... Glad to know he's helping you at home. Send my loves to the others, mom. I still have to unpack these and strolling around for food ... Yeah, stay healthy too, mom. Love you." She ended the call and started to unpack the remaining boxes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Monday or the first day of Joohyun working at the SM Company. With freshly combed hair, red lipstick, black blazer and skirt, white shirt, and black heels, she walked confidently yet nervously from subway to her new office. The security opens the glass door for Joohyun and she's searching for the information desk.</p><p>"Excuse me, I am Bae Joohyun the new Manager Director on Marketing Team. I haven't got my ID. Could you let me pass through?" she says at the information lady</p><p>"Wait a moment... Ah okay, you are registered and said that you can meet Ms.Lim at 15th floor. I'll inform the security to let you in."</p><p>"Thank you.." She walked pass the security and going up to 15th floor.</p><p><em>Everything is going to be okay. You are from the small city but you can do it, Bae</em> <em>Joohyun. </em></p><p>The elevator dinged on the 15th floor. She step out and immediately saw Ms. Lim name on a wood door with a glass wall. There was a short hair woman with a pair of glasses sitting inside.</p><p>"Excuse me" she says after knocked the door and opened it. "Hi, my name is Bae Joohyun. I'm transferred from Busan as a Manager Director.."</p><p>"Oh! Yes, yes. Please wait at the meeting room. It's the room in the corner of this floor. Wait there while I call for some people." Ms. Lim said.</p><p>"Ah okay, thank you. I'll.. go to the meeting room." Joohyun closes the door and headed to the mentioned room. She found the meeting room and go inside and placed her bag on the table and sit.</p><p>The door opens and three people come in. The one opened the door is Ms. Lim, the next one is a shorter woman with monolid eyes and gentle smile on her face, the last one only wearing casual shirt and an id card and has the same height as Ms.Lim.</p><p>"Ms. Bae. I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Lim Yoona, I am Head of Human Resources, Mr.Lee Hyukjae from Busan is a friend of mine, he always praised you and worked hard to get you promoted to Seoul. So, you are transferred to Marketing team and this is Ms. Kang Seulgi, an Executive Director, your division team is work under her. And this is Park Sooyoung, she is one of the marketing team." she introduces two other women politely.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Bae Joohyun" Joohyun says shyly while bowing a little.</p><p>"Now, you girls know each other. I'll leave the introducing part on Ms.Kang. Have a good day, Ms.Bae!" Ms.Lim says goodbye and closes the meeting room door.</p><p>"Okay, let's have a sit, shall we?" Ms. Kang invited them to seat. "Firstly, welcome to the SM Company in Seoul, Ms.Bae. It is unusual for having a Manager Director transferred from another city, usually it is promoted from the bottom and up up to the Manager Director. But, I heard your reputation before, so I really eager to be working with you."</p><p>Joohyun a little bit tense and nervously just said "Okay..."</p><p>Ms.Kang who sense her nervousness quickly release her calming scent and said with a smile on her face. Again. "Eh? Oh, please Ms. Bae, I wasn't trying too pressed you or something haha. I heard your reputation, you know. And, that's not bad. I know this is your first day and you might not familiar with how we worked here. So, this Park Sooyoung right here, is going to assist you. She already worked here for 1.5 years. Basically she's your senior, but technically, you're still her boss. Don't worry about it, she will show you our last or current works, who we worked with, and how we worked. If you have anything to asked, you can asked her. If she can't answer you, you can ask me anytime. Okay, is there any question?" Joohyun as a beta can sense Ms.Kang scent and how calm her words. <em>So Ms.Kang is an alpha I guess?</em></p><p>"Umm.. at this time no. I'll check what's on the deck first, I'll catch up with how everyone's here worked and maybe I'll find some later." Joohyun adds.</p><p>"Okay then" Ms.Kang says as she clap her hands. "Good. Once again, welcome to Seoul. Sooyoung will show you the office. Have a good work and have a great day." Ms. Kang stands up and bid her farewell.</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Kang. And have a great day too." Irene says while shaking the slightly taller woman's hand. Joohyun and Sooyoung step out from the meeting room and heading to their office.</p><p>"So, Ms.Bae, you can call me Sooyoung, I will show you where our office and your room are. Follow me." Sooyoung leads them to the elevator and pushes 16th floor button. "Our division is placed at the 16th floor, Ms. Kang also at the 16th. The important people of our company are at 21st floor. Our division has 3 teams, with each team currently working on 2 or 3 projects. I'm head of team 2 too, by the way."</p><p><br/>
"Hmm, yes, I've heard about it but not in details about the projects. Can I use a meeting room later for you guys to presented it to me?"</p><p><br/>
The elevator dinged "We're here, let's go. Yes. You can use it anytime, you're our boss anyway. At least on our floor haha. There are some reports on your table, you can read it.". Sooyoung leads the way and announce to everyone, "Attention everyone, we know we have our new Managing Director today, this is Ms.Bae."</p><p><br/>
"Hello, my name is Bae Joohyun, I just got transferred from Busan. I hope we can worked together well and sorry if I still have to adapt for several days" people welcoming Joohyun with warm smile and hellos. "Okay thank you all. So, Ms. Sooyoung just informed me about what works we working on but I still need the details of it. I want all team to presented what projects you working on in one hour, if you ready you can go first and call me in my room." Everybody says yes and prepare to get back to work, "Thank you. I'll see you soon then. Good luck everyone."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The day goes by and it's already Friday afternoon, the sun is set, people with their coat on exit from the building.</p><p><br/>
"Ms. Bae! Are you going home? We're going to have a drink, come join us!" Sooyoung said it to Joohyun.</p><p>"Maybe next time. I still new to this city and have to refill my supply. Next time, okay?"</p><p>"Okay boss, next time you have to treat us all as your welcome party." said Taemin, the one on team 2 from Marketing Division. Joohyun already knows everyone on her team and they seems nice to her.</p><p>"Yah! Okay, I'll do it next time! Have a good night, guys. Stay safe!"</p><p>They go separate way with Joohyun walked to the subway station. The subway is packed with people since it is kinda rush hour. Joohyun pick up her white headset from her brown leather sling bag and set it to her ear while sitting on a subway. She walk to a grocery store near her apartment. <em>The night is getting colder or its just me?</em> She pick up a basket and strolling around the food counter. <em>Fish? Nah, I'm not in the mood on making seafood. Meat will do.</em> She put it on the basket with some fruits too. Done shopping, she walk home again. With a plastic bag on her hand she waited for green light when a silver SUV car put on a sign and the window opened.</p><p><br/>
"Ms.Bae? Yes, it's Ms.Bae!" Ms.Kang call her with her signature crescent eye smile and waving her hand.</p><p><br/>
Joohyun startle and pull out her headset. "Hello, Ms.Kang. What are you doing here?"</p><p><br/>
"I live in this neighbourhood and I thought I saw your figure from afar. Do you want a lift, Ms.Bae?"</p><p><br/>
"Oh, no, Ms.Kang. I'm fine, thank you. I don't want to burden you.."</p><p><br/>
"What? No! What burden? It's okay. Come come! A friend walking you home won't hurt right? Well I'm technically driving but you know what I mean. Come in!"</p><p><br/>
<em>A friend? Your boss as your friend?</em> "Okay, Ms. Kang." She closes the door and suddenly Ms.Kang's scent rushing at her nose. <em>A citrus, is it?</em> Ms.Kang grab her plastic bag and put it on the back seat.</p><p><br/>
"Now sit comfortably. So, where do you live?" she says as she turn on the left sign and locked the door.</p><p><br/>
"It's on H apartment, it's not far from here tho."</p><p><br/>
The executive director nods, "Oh, I know the place. Okay, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the entrance of the building, "This is where I live.. Thank you, Ms.Kang."</p><p><br/>
"You're welcome! Your apartment is not that far from mine, you know. I'm at M apartment. If you need help or anything you can contact me, okay?"</p><p><br/>
"Yes, Ms.Kang." Joohyun gets out from the car and stands besides Ms.Kang's door, "Thank you for driving me home, Ms.Kang" she says while bowing and grab her plastic bag with both if her hands.</p><p><br/>
"No, need for thanking me again. We're a colleague, right? We got each other back." she said that again with that smile again on her face. It's getting silent for a mere 3 seconds and out of nowhere Joohyun said "Do you want to come inside, Ms. Kang? I'll make you coffee if you want. As a thank you."</p><p><br/>
"Hmm.. Well sure, why not? Coffee it is."</p><p> </p><p>It was a quite drive to Joohyun's apartment and it's as quite as before with their walk onto her room. Joohyun is searching for her key while Seulgi is looking around at the scenery from the hallway. "Come in, Ms. Kang", Joohyun inviting her inside and put her shoes on the rack. Seulgi who wears sandals with socks on put her sandals on the rack too and take off her jacket.</p><p>"You really just moved in" she says while looking around the apartment and see the minimum of interior Joohyun has.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, yeah. I just moved some stuff I had before and had no energy to fill my room with new stuff. Come sit here, Ms. Kang. Sorry if it's bellow your expectation hehe. It's a small apartment after all" adds while preparing hot water for her guest's coffee.</p><p>"Hey, I expect nothing and this is more than okay, you know. You have a your own place to hide from this cruel is more than enough", she sits at wooden chair with small table near the kitchen. "So, Ms.Bae, while we waiting for the coffee of yours and before things getting awkward, would you tell me about yourself?" adds her while intertwining her hands and sees Joohyun with her curious eyes.</p><p>Joohyun just put out a mug from the cabinets turns around and leaning the counter behind her. "What do you want to know, Ms.Kang?" she says with a smile in her face.</p><p>"Uhm, I don't know? How you got here in the first place maybe?"</p><p>"How did I get here?" she crosses her arms and scrunches her brows "mm, there's nothing usual by the way. I'm originally from Daegu. Moved out the city due to college, moved out again to Busan, and ended up here, right now, with my boss sit in front of me interrogating me." she says jokingly and happy to see her executive manager shows her crescent smile again.</p><p>Ms.Kang chuckles and liking the atmospher right now "I'm not intetrogating you! haha. I'm just trying to know you."</p><p>"Hahaha, I know. I just want to lighten up the mood. That's enough about my bored story, what about our young executive director here?"</p><p>"Wow you read about my profile, I guess. I'm born in Seoul and still here till now. I am the second child, you might know that, I have a brother. All my family are here except my brother, he's aboard for his study. And I live alone as your neighbour." she looks at Joohyun's playfully and gets a chuckle from her.</p><p>"My neighbour? Hahaha. Technically we're not and having my boss as my neighbour? I don't think it's a good idea." Joohyun smirking with her right eyebrow lifted and Seulgi notices it. The water heater beeping and Joohyun continue pouring the coffee to the mug. "You want sugar, milk? or just black?" she says while stirring the coffee.</p><p>"Both are fine, one tablespoon each. Anyway, you know about my title as a young manager, and sorry I didn't read your profile thoroughly, but how old are you? You seems independent from the beginning of your career?"</p><p>Joohyun sits and give Ms.Kang her coffee while she holding warm milk on her hands. "I read some profiles from our company and of course I have to know who I worked for, right? I'm 2 years older than you, I'm 32." She sips her milk while looking at Ms.Kang.</p><p>"What?? You barely look like 25 year old! Oh my God! I definitely look old due to all the work stress!" she amazed with what she just heard and make that O shaped mouth</p><p>"Honestly you're not the first one saying that, Ms.Kang. The magic comes from my small body, you know." she says as she smirks and untied her ponytail and tied it in a bun. Ms.Kang seems zoned out looking at her, "Ms.Kang"</p><p>Ms.Kang that just zoned out because she suddenly feels like looking at a goddess in front of her. <em>What? A goddess? </em>"Eh? Well I don't want to be rude, but yes you are small, and that's what makes you look pretty!" she says unconsciously and just realised what she said 2 seconds later and her cheeks get warm. "Umm, what I mean is, your small body looks perfect for you, ehm... Like, you look good you know. You know what I mean" she abruptly ends her talk and  hurriedly warm coffee. <em>What the heck did I just said to my subordinate</em></p><p>Joohyun understands what she talked about and says "Thank you, Ms. Kang, I appreciate that." while staring at her boss. <em>Never know she has this side of her, and her tip of ear is turning red it's cute. What?</em> "Ehem, if you want more coffee I'll pour you some again."</p><p>Ms.Kang who just heard Joohyun a little bit confused why she's offering it and looking at her mug, <em>Well dumb.</em> "No, it's okay! It's a bit cold and your coffee is definitely my taste, I like it and chug it all down, sorry. Ehem.. I guess that's all, Ms.Bae. Thank you for the coffee and the chit chat. It's not everyday my co-workers offer me their drink on their house." She stands while grabbing her jacket on the back of the chair and put the mug on the sink.</p><p>"Oh you don't have to do that, Ms.Kang. I'll clean it afterward" adds her referring to the mug and walks her to the door.</p><p>Ms. Kang wears her jacket back and opened the door "Once again, thank you for the coffee. You don't have to walk me downstairs." there's a pause between them for 3 seconds and they only staring at each other. At that moment Ms.Kang realised she liked Joohyun's big eyes. "By the way," she turns around and pointing outward. "You see that grey building? Well, you'll see the colour in a daylight, that's where I live. We're not far from each other, right?"</p><p>Joohyun seeing outside and see what she's pointing "Okay, yeah, I see that."</p><p>Ms.Kang just stand at looking at her again. "What?" Joohyun looking at herself and wonder what's wrong with her face</p><p>"No, your accent just slipped out and it's cute" she once again slipped out what's on her mind without thinking and this time she doesn't realised it and Joohyun just blushed. The wind suddenly blew at them and Joohyun gets a little trembled and her cheeks get redder due to Ms.Kang compliment.</p><p>"Wow it's cold. Go inside, Ms.Bae. Next time I'll pay for your kindess, if there's any next time?" she adds with hope shown in her eyes.</p><p>"Next time is fine, boss" she says softly.</p><p>"Hahaha, cut it. Okay I'll go now. Don't be a stranger, Bae Joohyun ssi" she says as she turns and wave at her without turn her head and walks to the elevator.</p><p>Joohyun closes the door with a smile on her face and prepare to cook for her dinner. <em>Well, a boss as your friend and neighbour is not bad, right?</em> she thinks and begin to cut the meat she bought few hours ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for those who read, subscribed and left kudos for this story!<br/>Again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes and inaccurate setting on the story, hope you'll enjoy this story and any input are welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their encounter on last Friday night, Joohyun and Ms.Kang have no chance to meet again due to the packed of each other schedule. Joohyun with her first week on her new office has to catch up with all the works and the deadlines are peeking around the corner. Meanwhile, Ms. Kang herself has to accompany higher ups on the overseas schedule. And suddenly, 2 weeks has passed. It's Monday morning, the sky is full of grey clouds, the trees are starting to losing their leaves. Ms. Kang with her hair down and dark grey coat walks from her car with her phone on her right hand to the elevator.</p><p>
  <em>So, what did I miss the last few weeks?</em>
</p><p>The door opened on the ground floor and Joohyun with her brown coat and her usual pony tail is standing in front of bunch of much taller workers. They only have a chance for less than a second eye contact before people rushing inside and Joohyun ends up stand in front of Ms. Kang. One by one some workers step out to their own office and when the elevator arrived at 10th floor the two of them left behind.</p><p>"Good morning, Ms.Bae" says Ms. Kang finally able to face Joohyun.</p><p>"Good morning, Ms.Kang. Fancy meeting you here after your trip the last 2 weeks."</p><p>"You've noticed. Miss your neighbor already?" the elevator stops, "You first" she adds.</p><p>They walk slowly to their office as Joohyun says "Honestly no. Because of your trip I have to report you what our team did and I'll do it maybe in, mmm, an hour?".</p><p>"Good. Make it in a half and you can come to my office." Ms. Kang winks and separate herself from Joohyun to enter her office.</p><p><em>Oh damn. </em>Joohyun walks faster and prepared some documents to be reported to her boss. A knock heard by the door and a tall figure peeking over. "Chanyeol! What's up?". Chanyeol is a leader of team one.</p><p>"Good morning, boss. I just saw you walked with Ms. Kang minutes ago and I kind of know what she wants haha. Do you need any help?" he walks inside with a cup of tea in his hand. "I figured you need some relaxing tea before you meet her later".</p><p>"Thank you." she sips the tea and adds "please call Sooyoung and Jongin so we can review some of our projects and print one more copy for each of your reports".</p><p>"Okay, boss" he calls all the team leaders and together checking the reports. 20 minutes has passed and Joohyun is collecting what needs to be taken to Ms. Kang.</p><p>"You know, Ms. Bae, Ms. Kang seems like an easy person when she first met you back then, but when it comes to our works, she would be as cold as an ice, as hard as a stone. Don't get surprised when she goes full offense on you." Sooyoung’s giving an advice as she picking up her stationary.</p><p>Jongin as she walks backward to the door says, "I agree, Ms. Bae. We were at the same college before and I know how strict she is".</p><p>Joohyun, Sooyoung, and Chanyeol walks after Jongin and stand infront of her office. "After 2 weeks with me" she closes the door "you guys still think I'll go down that easy?" and smiling at three of her subordinates.</p><p>"Of course not, Ms. Bae!" "We know our boss is a superwoman that can beat every obstacle ahead!" "We just want to tell you what might happened when you face her one-on-one." Chanyeol and Jongin said hurriedly while Sooyoung just laughing between these tall men and cheering for her new manager director, "You're gonna be okay, boss. Fighting!" "Yeah, good luck, Ms. Bae" adds Chanyeol and Jongin while presenting thumbs up for their petite boss.</p><p>Joohyun smile and walks to Ms. Kang's office. She knocks the door and heard a slow "Come in" from inside. She opens the door and see Ms. Kang is reading the newspaper on a couch with a serious face and look up when she hears Joohyun clear her throat.</p><p>"Oh, Ms. Bae. Sorry, I just read a criminal news that so horrible. Okay, uhmm, I'll take your report and there's a board right there if you want to use it." she stands up as Joohyun gives her the reports and walk to her working chair, "okay, you can start".</p><p>Joohyun start explaining their first project and she already feels there's a change of mood. The light atmosphere when she walked in become more tense as the presentation goes on. During her explanation, Ms. Kang only focusing between the reports paper and what's on board and never make any voice. Ms. Kang doesn't even see Joohyun when she talks. <em>So, this is why they warned me</em> <em>earlier. </em>Joohyun finishes her presentation and Ms. Kang still looking at the last paper while holding a pen with her other hand and bite it. <em>Damn, she looks good like this, </em><em>and she snapped out from her thought when Ms. Kang finally talks to her.</em></p><p>"So, two deals for next week and you said there's a probability one of them won't going well because of what the client wants. Why?" she finished her sentence while leaning back at her chair and looking at Joohyun intensely.</p><p>"The client here is from Thailand and wants us to provide some stuffs that hard that we currently working on, but honestly, in my opinion, it doesn’t equal with what they offer to us.”</p><p>Ms. Kang is leaning at her desk with her hands clasping covering her mouth, “you do realize that this client’s company is a subsidiary of XY company that has a big name in South East Asia and the CEO is the son of XY’s chairman?”</p><p>At the same time Ms. Kang releasing her intimidating pheromones, Joohyun can feel it and without her realizing there’s a sweat that running down the nape of her neck. <em>Calm the hell down, Bae Joohyun. </em>“Yes, I do. And I do know that it is a subsidiary and still doesn’t yet have cooperation with many foreign companies and our company is the first they contact for East Asia region. Also, we already know that the son builds his own work because he has conflicts with his father and there’s a small chance that he wants his father keep shadowing him”. Joohyun is keeping her calm tone even deep down she got a little nervous and Ms. Kang can sense that.</p><p><em>The way she talks when I pressure her for half an hour is brilliant, she can keep it cool. </em>“You do your research. Good. We will provide what they need as long as it will benefit us too in the future. I’m sure you know the parameter of it, but keep reporting it to me before the day you meet them to make the deal.” Ms. Kang stops her intimidating pheromones and Joohyun feels she can breaths easily now. “Like what I said when we first met” she smiles like she usually does leaning back at her chair, “I’m eager to work with you and I like what I see right now.”</p><p>Joohyun feels relieved and glad her presentation is going well, “Thank you, Ms. Kang” she says with bowing her head to her boss.</p><p>“Keep up the good work, Ms. Bae. Calm down. Now back at work and make your good reputation here as well.”</p><p>“Right. Thank you, Ms. Kang. Have a great day!” she collecting the reports and walks away from Ms. Kang with light steps and a good mood.</p><p>Ms. Kang is still staring with a smile at Joohyun from her window. <em>I know you’d nailed it, neighbor.</em> And she continues her works for reviewing some works and planning to eat lunch outside at with the other executive director.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Friday comes as quickly as it gets and of course it’s getting colder. Joohyun and some of her subordinates just get back from her lunch. Joohyun and Sooyoung make a turn to the bathroom before getting back to work.</p><p>“Anyway, Ms. Bae”, Sooyoung washing her hands as she’s looking at Joohyun through the mirror, “I want to take a sick leave maybe for 3-5 days next week? I think my heat is coming in any day.”</p><p>“Okay, don’t forget to tell your team too, so they can back you up. You okay now?” Joohyun says after drying her hands and open the door to get to their office.</p><p>“Yeah, kind of. I just feel a little bit warmer now.”</p><p>“It’s starting? Wait, for the safety, switch your coat with mine. It will make you safer on your way home. At least it will cover your scent a little bit. You don’t want your fiancé smell other alphas on you, right?”</p><p>Sooyoung is a little bit surprised but happy at the same time, “Is that okay, boss? Actually, the plan was me getting picked up by him and suddenly he can’t, maybe I’ll get a taxi or taking subway.”</p><p>They arrive at Joohyun’s office and she opens the door, “Take taxi, it’s safer when you’re not in the crowd. And that’s totally fine, it makes me calm too when you get safe on your way home. Just bring your coat here and I’ll give mine.”</p><p>“Sure, thank you, boss. Right back at you.” Sooyoung winks at her boss and walks at her desk.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun walks out from the building with the sky already getting dark because she had to finished some works that need to be done the next Monday. She walks slowly to the subway and see some high school students just stepped out from a clothing store. <em>Oh, it’s almost December and the Christmas theme already on display.</em> She spontaneously remembers her brother at home who has the same age as them. She walks down the stairs and get in line with other people waiting for the train. She has her phone out and start typing.</p><p>19.32 Joohyun: Hey, little brother, how’s life at home?</p><p>She doesn’t know but she’s feeling like sighing a little bit hard and in time with the train’s coming. It’s not as crowded as usual and she’s glad she can sit comfortably without people standing in front of her. Her phone vibrated.</p><p>19.40 Jaehyun: As usual, nothing new. How’s life at big city? Anyway, can I visit you sometimes? Maybe next month when I have my winter holiday?</p><p>19.42 Joohyun: Everything goes well, gladly. Yeah, just inform me when you already set the date. What’s wrong?</p><p>19.49 Jaehyun: Just… It will be better if I tell you in person. It’s nothing about dad and nothing serious, so calm down.</p><p><em>Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when he said like that??</em> She wants to reply him and the announcer already said that the last station is near.</p><p>19.52 Joohyun: Fine. Just stay safe, okay?</p><p>The subway stops and she walks out. She walks home with their family in her mind and planning to visit them maybe earlier next year or when the works are not as loaded as now. She’s still thinking of her family while waiting the crossing light turns green and doesn’t notice when a particular silver SUV honking at her.</p><p>“Yah, Ms. Bae! Bae Joohyun ssi!” someone calls her and Joohyun getting out of her clouded minds. It’s her boss.</p><p>“Ah, good night, Ms. Kang” she says with her soft voice and she just smiles a bit.</p><p>“Yeah. What’s going on? Come in, I’ll drive you home. You can get zoned out in my car anyway.” She says as she unlocks the door.</p><p>Joohyun just nod and open the door. <em>This citrus scent again</em>, she thinks then she’s looking at Ms. Kang besides her just silently look at her. “What?”.</p><p>“You.. smell different” Ms. Kang just staring at her blankly and a little bit tensed.</p><p>“Ah, I switched my coat with Sooyoung, her heat is coming close so I lend her mine so her scent won’t linger too much. You realized that?” she wonders because she already wearing it for almost an hour.</p><p>Ms. Kang released a breath that she doesn’t she held for a second, “Oh, I’m just confused for a second there because I know you’re a beta.” She starts driving and locks the door. “Anyway, what’s on your mind? You seemed zoned out back there.” she said while glancing at Joohyun.</p><p>Joohyun is leaning at the window and staring at the outside. “Is it weird if you felt homesick when half of your life is filled with moving around constantly.”</p><p>“You miss your family?”</p><p>“A little bit.”</p><p>“You can take your time off next year, you know.”</p><p>“I know. Maybe after I settled down with my works here.”</p><p>“Hey, you did a good job. You’re doing good. Everything is going to be fine. Besides, you haven’t seeing Seoul, don’t go home when you haven’t visited some famous places here.” She’s trying to lighten the mood and releasing calming scent.</p><p>Chuckled, she answered, “I don’t know when I’m going to do that. But, yeah, thank you for the suggestion.” She’s looking at Ms. Kang and Ms. Kang glancing back at her.</p><p>“Yep. Soooo, we’re here.” She stops the car and unlocked the door.</p><p>Joohyun walks out from the car. “Thank you for the ride, Ms. Kang. Again.”</p><p>“No problem, neighbor.”</p><p>They get silent again for a second and Joohyun’s offering her, “Umm, have you eaten, Ms. Kang?”</p><p>“Nope. Why?”</p><p>“I have a meat stew leftover and a soup ready to cooked upstairs, maybe you want to eat with me?”</p><p>“Inviting me to dinner, I see” Joohyun a little bit blushed and just smile back at her. “Okay, I’ll park my car first.”</p><p> </p><p>They enter the room and put their shoes and sandals on the rack. “You always wear sandal when you’re driving, don’t you?” Joohyun says while putting the coat on the used clothes basket.</p><p>“Yeah. Habit. I think I started doing it in college? But I always put the shoes back on when I need to go to a place formally.” She takes off her coat and put it at the dinner chair. She sits while seeing Joohyun wearing black and white stripped apron and tied her hair into a bun. <em>She looks cute like this.</em></p><p>“Just sit and wait me preparing for the food okay?” Joohyun opens the fridge and put out the left over and some ingredient for the soup.</p><p>“Umm. Anything I can help you with?” she stands and peeking behind Joohyun.</p><p>“No, no. You’re the guest and my boss, so sit tight.” She keeps chopping the onion leaves and putting it into the stove.</p><p>“I can’t just sit and waiting for you cooking for me, you know. Can I see your apartment around?” she asks but already walking to the couch.</p><p>“Ugh, sure. I don’t know what exactly you expect from my apartment. It’s small and there’s nothing to see about.” While waiting for the soup boils, she starts warming the left over on the microwave.</p><p>Ms. Kang doesn’t think so, she’s looking at the pictures on the wall and walk to the working desk near Joohyun’s bed. She saw some sticky notes placed on the board with motivational quotes, targets, jobs, and a small bunny figure stands beside the laptop. <em>It looks small and cute like her</em>, she thinks and smile. A polka dots covered book caught her attention and she opens it. She sits at the chair and looking at the drawings at the book and chuckled and take a pencil on the desk.</p><p>“Yah! Don’t see that book!” she put the bowl on the table and walks quickly to get the book from Ms. Kang. Too bad Joohyun’s not that fast and can’t reach it when Ms. Kang hold it as high as she can above her head.</p><p>“Hahahahahhaha, what’s the matter with it, Ms Bae? Calm dooown” she’s laughing and running away from Joohyun. “Okay, okay. You can get it after we eat, okay?” She’s already at the dinner table and the book is placed on the chair and she seat on it.</p><p>“First you saw it without my permission and now you seat on it?? Oh my god.” Joohyun’s catching up with her and sit across of Ms. Kang.</p><p>“Now now, eat first and we’ll talk later okay.” Ms. Kang back again at her crescent smile and Joohyun likes it. “Let’s eat!” she sips the broth of the soup and her eyes open widely. “Woah! Woah! It’s good!”. Joohyun just smiles happily while picking up some food and eats quietly.</p><p>“You mush be a chef in previous hife, hon’t you?” Ms. Kang says abruptly while still chewing at her food.</p><p>“Yah, finish your food first then talk.” Joohyun gives a warn but still smiling looking at her.</p><p>The foods are gone in a minute and that’s thanks to Ms. Kang that took every single that on the plates and now leaning at the chair with her stomach full. “God, it’s been a long time since I eat a home food this good.”</p><p>“You’re exaggerating and I’m flattered because of it, you know.” Joohyun stands and collecting the empty plates and bowl to get them washed.</p><p>“NO!” Ms. Kang suddenly says loudly and stands up quickly. “I’ll do it, okay. You’ve cooked for me, now I’ll do the dish, please just sit there and wait for me. I insist” she’s taking them from her hands and hurriedly rolls her sleeves and wears the rubber gloves.</p><p>“You don’t need to do that, Ms. Kang. You’re still my guest after all.” She stands beside her and seeing that her drawing book is still on the chair and takes it.</p><p>“No worry, this is me saying thank you for making me a good food, and-“ she turns her head and see Joohyun already put the book back on the shelf “Hey, we’re not done with that!”</p><p>“Nope, there’s nothing to begin with and you’re not touching it again while I’m here” she takes off her apron and giving it to Ms. Kang, “Here, wear this too so your shirt won’t get wet.” And she drapes the apron above her head and Ms. Kang only stares at her and realized it’s the closer they’ve ever been.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, she gets really pretty and cute at this range. I can see her moles from here.</em>
</p><p>Joohyun quickly turns Ms. Kang’s body and tied the rope on her back. “Done. It looks good on you, Ms. Kang.” She walks to the chair that facing Ms. Kang and sit.</p><p>“Seulgi”. Joohyun a little bit confused and seeing her back head. “It’s Seulgi, for you” she says as she turns her head and smiles seeing Joohyun. Joohyun feel some warmth in her cheeks and only blinking at her. “Well, at least outside the office.” She takes off the glove and turns to Joohyun while untied and takes off the apron.</p><p>“Then it’s Joohyun for you too.. outside the office” she feels her face going to burn because Seulgi keeps smiling at her.</p><p>“Joohyun, then. I like that.” She smiles warmly at her and they stayed like that for more than a second then Seulgi is searching where to put the apron at.</p><p>“Ah, let me get that for you.” She stands and hang it at the hanger beside the fridge.</p><p>“Anyway, I want to appologize if I get hard on you last Monday.” She tells her and sit back at her chair.</p><p>Joohyun leans on the fridge and look back at her, “That’s okay, I know what you did there. Besides, the others already warn me about” she adds the last one with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Ouch, you already gossiping about me with the other? I’m hurt.” She closes her eyes and acting hurt.</p><p>“We didn’t talk anything bad about you though.” At the same time Joohyun realizes that Seulgi with her sleeves rolled like this is her favorite looks.</p><p>“Okay, guess I have to go now. It’s getting late and thank you for the food, Joohyun” she stands and wears her coat. “Where’s your phone?”</p><p>“Eh? What for?” Joohyun’s picking it up from her bag and give it to her.</p><p>“I’ll give my number to you, just in case you need me or something.” She types her number on her phone and give it back to Joohyun.</p><p>“But I already have yours.” She’s a little bit confused and when she sees her phone there’s no name coming out at it.</p><p>“You have my business number, but not my personal number.” She smiles at her while wearing her sandal. “It’s for my family and friends only. And my neighbor of course” she adds with a wink later that can make Joohyun smiles brightly. “You smiling, do it often at the office too so your subordinates won’t be scared of you.”</p><p>“Yah!” Seulgi opens the door immediately and walks outside laughing.</p><p>“Okay, good night, Joohyun. Locked your door.” she says still laughing and wave a little at her and walks away to the elevator.</p><p>“Stay safe, Seulgi! Text me when you’re home, it’s late already!” she’s shouting before closing the door.</p><p><em>Text you? I will, definitely. It’s nice, this is nice.</em> She thought as she pushes the elevator’s button and smiling all the way home.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun just finished showering and turns off some of the lamps in her apartment and left her bed lamp alone. She covers herself with a soft but thick purple blanket and comfort herself on the bed. She’s reaching at her phone and seeing some notifications from her social media, some apps, and there’s a new chat from 12 minutes ago.</p><p>21.17 Seulgi: Hi, I just got home. Safe and sound. -your neighbor</p><p>21.32 Neighbor: I saved your number, remember? Good then, have a good sleep, Seulgi.</p><p>21.38 Seulgi: I sure will. You too, Joohyun. Good night 😊.</p><p>Joohyun puts down her phone and get ready to sleep and Seulgi still has to shower. She’s showering while humming a song in a cheerful melody.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After that night, sometimes they texted each other with mostly Seulgi started it first but the conversation is nothing more than talking about how was their day went. At the office they don’t have much time to talk to each other. There are so much to do before the year comes to an end and still have to prepare with what comes for the next year.</p><p>Joohyun’s brother, Jaehyun, has told her that he would come to Seoul this Thursday. He excitedly rings the bell at her sister’s apartment with his big bag pack behind him. Joohyun surprised to see her brother already in front of her right now.</p><p>“Yah, you didn’t say what time you’ll come and didn’t reply my text! You know I’ll pick you up. Come in.” she says worriedly as Jaehyun smile widely and close the door.</p><p>“I know you’ll do that, that’s why I was keeping it to myself because I know you’re tired.” He takes off his shoes and start looking around the apartment “It’s better than your last one, right?” he adds and puts his bag at the couch. “Mom packed some foods for you.” And gives Joohyun the box.</p><p>“You’ve got much taller. Have you eaten?” she opens the box and taking out some foods and put it to the fridge.</p><p>“Nope” he takes off his jacket and put it on the hanger and opens the fridge “I see your bed and couch are small. Luckily I bring my own sleeping bag you know”. He drinks the orange juice and looking at Joohyun’s preparing the food for him.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t buy the big one when I know I’ll sleep on it alone”</p><p>“Oh? Still not seeing someone, I figure?” he’s teasing her sister while leaning his right shoulder on the fridge looking at her.</p><p>“Yah, it’s still one month since I moved here and you know I had no time for that” she’s done warming the food and bring it to the table “Come have your dinner.”</p><p>He follows her and sit down, “Haha, I know. I’m just joking, you know. But still, it’s nice when you have someone to lean on when everything gets hard. Someone from you work maybe?” he starts picking some foods and putting it to his mouth.</p><p>“I know that too. And no, no one allowed to have a relationship with the other employees here.” and she doesn’t know why suddenly Seulgi come to her mind and just shrug it off a second later.</p><p>“Ah, it sucks. The main branch is stricter.”</p><p>“Yeah, and their targets and the pressure are a big deal too.” She sighing while looking at the window and Jaehyun notices what’s on her sister’s eyes.</p><p>“You okay?” Joohyun looking back at him with questioning look. “I mean, everything’s okay with work? You seem tired.”</p><p>“I’m okay. I have to be.” Jaehyun only humming at her answer. “So, are you going to tell me what brings you here?”</p><p>Jaehyun slowing his chew and silent for a minute. “I’ll talk about it tomorrow after you’re done with your work. What time you’re done? I’ll wait outside your office.” He continues focusing on his food.</p><p>“You keep delaying it. Maybe at 5. What are you going to do while I’m working?”</p><p>“Hmmm, strolling around Seoul is on my wish list, you know. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be waiting for you outside when you’re done and we can talk about it.” He put the last spoon of rice on his mouth and start cleaning the table.</p><p>“Just be careful, okay? Call me if something happened.”</p><p>“I’m a grown up now, it’s not a big deal, Baechu.” he chuckles and Joohyun misses to be called by her nickname like that.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun sits on the bench in front of SM building. 15 minute later he sees Joohyun steps out from the building with some people with her. He waves his hand and Joohyun can see his tall brother.</p><p>“Phew, who’s that, boss? He’s handsome”, Yeri, the one from team two smiles widely and nudging at Joohyun.</p><p>“Hey, he’s my little brother and he’s still in high school, you know”</p><p>“What?? Why he’s that tall?? Is he taking all the height supply from you, Ms Bae?” Yeri can’t believe and the others just laughing watching them.</p><p>“Yah! Off you go, guys. Have fun with your weekend.” They’re saying their good byes to their small figure boss and she walks to her brother. “Have you wait long?”</p><p>“No, besides I can see some beautiful Seoul girls walking while waiting for you” he’s laughing and taking out scarf from his bag and wearing it to her, “Here, I bought this when I’m walking around some streets, I forgot the name, and I know you didn’t bring yours this morning.”</p><p>“Still my sweet little brother. Thank you” she says happily and pinch his cheecks. “Come on, let’s eat! I’ll treat what you want to eat.”</p><p>“I’m not little anymore, you know. And you haven’t changed too, still clingy to me like a baby.” he walks and following her sister around.</p><p>Little did they know, there was someone just getting out from the basement with her SUV car and watched when a man wearing a scarf at the smiling Joohyun. <em>Joohyun? With a man? Who is that? Mmm, but I feel like I saw him before.</em> And she continued to drive her car away to her parent’s house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for everyone who still reading this story! also for subscribing and leaving upvote!<br/>hope you still enjoying this and every suggestions are welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, here’s the thing” Jaehyun finished his order and her sister looks at him, he tells her about how’s their family is going. They have a little fruit and vegetable shop and is doing good. Their parents are planning to expand it. But Jaehyun as the only son wants to pursue something else to help them.</p>
<p> “You know I’m on my last year of high school, right? I know dad can’t do the hard work due to his heart but they plan to recruit some people too.” Their dad has a congenital complication at his heart which resulted in not being able to work hard.</p>
<p>Joohyun just listen to him while she drinks her ice tea. “That’s why, I’m planning to apply some scholarship offer from school. Anywhere doesn’t matter for me as long as I have a degree that can help me looking for a job in the future. If I fail, can I move to Seoul with you?” he says the last part hesitantly.</p>
<p>Joohyun get a little surprised, “What are you going to do here with me?”</p>
<p>“I can work here. I’ll look for a part time job and a permanent job here. I know as a high school graduates it will get harder and being underestimated. As long as the fee is good, I’m going for it.” He sips his cola and waiting for her sister to answer. “I don’t want you to be the only one who burdened by our economic problem.”</p>
<p>“Look, Jaehyun. I get it you want to help us. I’ve been there. And that’s why I really against your plan B. The path I chose was hard and I don’t want you to take it earlier than I did.”</p>
<p>“It’s that hard, huh? But here you are. You got stronger than ever.” He expressed how he proud of her big-but-not-that-big sister.</p>
<p>“Life is hard and that makes me who I am today. That’s okay, Jaehyun. Take your time and go to college. I still can manage with what we need right now. Don’t worry about it.” The waiter brings the jjajangmyeon they ordered with some side dishes.</p>
<p>“Do you ever regret it?” he says as he stirs his noodle with his chopsticks.</p>
<p>“Do I ever regret it? It’s more like I wondered what would happen if I didn’t choose that path. And I just feel sad when I remember I wasn’t with you guys when something happened at home. Damn, I never witnessed you growing up! Look at how tall you get.” They both chuckle and start eating their food. “I never regret it, it’s what make me who I am today and I’m grateful for it.” She adds.</p>
<p>Jaehyun can only sigh. “Fine. Still, I’m sorry. I’m growing up so fast that you can’t catch up with me. Especially on the height subject.” He teases his sister and make a hand gesture at his head that say: you’re shorter than me.</p>
<p>“Yah! I’m serious!” Joohyun’s glaring at the wavy hair boy across her and he just laugh.</p>
<p>“Hahaha. Actually, I haven’t told them about this at all. I don’t know what are they gonna think if I’d leave them when the shop’s getting expanded. That’s why I want to tell you first.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to them too. Just text when you’re done talking with them.” Jaehyun looks at her sister proudly and Joohyun sends him a questioning look.</p>
<p>Jaehyun smiles. “You being independent, cool, and all. I’d like to being like that too.”</p>
<p>Joohyun chuckles and adds “That’s what life do to you. Life will always be hard but you’ll find a way to fight all those obstacles. Don’t hold your negative thoughts for a long time and keep it to yourself. Try to talk to someone and be happy, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thanks.” Jaehyun feels lighter after he talks to Joohyun and the trip to Seoul isn’t bad at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s still Monday but she feels the work already being a pain in the ass. She just done meeting with the client this morning at the hotel and they didn’t meet a good deal so she goes back to the office and has to discuss with the team to solve the problem. She still has a meeting with the other team after lunch. She sighs and leans on her seat while team one still working on the deal plan when her phone buzzed.</p>
<p>11.13 Seulgi: Hi, Joohyun. I want to ask, what time you’ll get home today?</p>
<p>11.15 Neighbor: Maybe 6? I still have to arrange something for tomorrow’s deal. Why?</p>
<p>11.17 Seulgi: Oh, okay.</p>
<p>11.18 Seulgi: I don’t know how to say it. Hmm. My car just broke and it needs to be repaired, so I can’t get home with it today.</p>
<p>Joohyun waiting for her next reply but a minute passed and there’s nothing from her. She’s looking at what Chanyeol presented on the board and agree with what their suggestion and ask them to complete the report today and double check everything. When she about to ask Seulgi while she walks to her office, a new notification comes in.</p>
<p>11.24 Seulgi: I’ve been meaning to asked, would you accompany me to go home tonight?</p>
<p>11.25 Neighbor: By what?</p>
<p>11.25 Seulgi: Subway’s fine</p>
<p>11.27 Neighbor: Not a taxi? You want to go home by subway?</p>
<p>11.29 Seulgi: Why? Is it weird? It’s been a long time since I talk to you anyway and I want to know what you usually do.</p>
<p>11.31 Neighbor: Kind of. Fine. I’ll tell you when I’m done.</p>
<p>11.35 Seulgi: I’ll wait. Have a nice lunch, Ms. Bae.</p>
<p>She smiles at her phone and reads what Sooyoung put at her desk before having lunch with the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wristwatch shows 5.15 pm and the job almost done. Her subordinates will do the rest of the preparing and tells her to go home first. She orders them to check everything so what happened today won’t happened on their team tomorrow. Team two say they understand and Sooyoung gives Joohyun her bag and scarf then tell her to go home. The raven hair women try to calls Seulgi but the line is busy so she decides to go to her office. She can see her through window and open the door slowly.</p>
<p>“.. No, Dad! I’m not ready for it. We already discussed it and once again I said no.” Seulgi is on her phone with her father and Joohyun heard a little bit of her conversation. Seulgi mouthed “You done?”, Joohyun only nods. “Dad, stop. I’ll go home now and this is the end of the discussion, alright?” and she cuts the call. “Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“Rough day?” Seulgi looks at her while she wears her jacket and dark grey coat, “I didn’t mean to eavesdropping.” Joohyun likes how Seulgi dressed up today, with her wavy brunnete hair down, dark blue suit and the tie on her neck. <em>The tie does the trick</em>, she thinks.</p>
<p>“Nah, that’s fine. Nothing important. That’s just how me and my dad talk. Shall we?” she packs her bag and nods to Joohyun to lead the way.</p>
<p>“So, have you ever taken a subway before?” Joohyun says as they walk out from the building. The workers from other company were also seen walking home. The street is still busy.</p>
<p>“What? Is it that obvious?” she looks at her and Joohyun chuckles.</p>
<p>“From the way you asked me, you sent it a bit longer than before and it feels like you contemplating what to say next.”</p>
<p>“Well, actually I have before. But it’s a long time ago, maybe when I was at high school?”</p>
<p>“Wow. And why you’re not just taking taxi or something?”</p>
<p>Seulgi looks at her and Joohyun’s looking back at her. “Like I said before, I miss talking to you, you know.” They have spoken only a few times but the two find comfort in being together.</p>
<p>“But we could talk in the taxi too.”</p>
<p>“I know. But we would get home faster than the subway and I don’t want it.”</p>
<p>They walk in silence but in a comfortable way. They often just walk or sit beside each other in silence but they enjoy each other presence. They arrived at the subway station and Joohyun helps Seulgi to fill her balance. They get in line for the next train and Seulgi stands behind Joohyun. “We will take 2 lines and our destination is the last station on the last line.” She says to Seulgi behind her.</p>
<p>She looks at Joohyun through a reflection from the glass in front of them. “Ok. I’ll follow you wherever you go.” Joohyun just smile a bit and looking back at her. Seulgi’s staring and paying attention to the shorter girl. Beige pants, white shirt, brown coat, and white scarf. <em>Oh, the scarf. </em> “New scarf?”</p>
<p>Joohyun touches her scarf. “You noticed? My brother bought it for me last week.”</p>
<p>Seulgi felt relieved inside and play it cool. “So, that’s your brother? No wonder I felt like I’ve seen him before. It’s from your picture.” She remembers the family pictures at Joohyun apartment but he looks younger and smaller.</p>
<p>“You saw us that day?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I was driving home and I saw someone gave you that scarf. I thought he’s your boyfriend.” She’s says with the hidden intention but Joohyun doesn’t take the bait.</p>
<p>“Yah, can’t you see our resemblance and how he behaves at me? Definitely not the one you do with your partner.” She huffs in annoyance and corrects her sling bag’s position on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Seulgi smiles and answers, “I was driving, you know. I didn’t see what you guys doing all along.” She has a conflict in her mind but decides to ask anyway, “So, you’re single?” she’s stares at Joohyun again through the glass.</p>
<p>Joohyun is staring back at her. “Yeah. You?”. The next train is coming and people are getting ready to go in.</p>
<p>Seulgi softly says while smiling, “Me too”. Joohyun heard that and she smiles back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit silently again and move to the next line. It’s a little bit crowded and no seat left so they just stand side by side. More people come in and Joohyun’s struggling to hold the handle. Seulgi notices it and offers Joohyun, “Just hold my coat and stay close to me.” She says softly to Joohyun’s ear and Joohyun grabs her coat. The train moves a bit, Joohyun getting pushed by someone behind her and automatically leaning onto Seulgi.</p>
<p><em>Shit, I hope she didn’t hear my heartbeat</em>. Seulgi’s controlling her expression and when she looks down, she can only see Joohyun’s head and smell her scent. <em>I know she’s a beta and they mostly neutral, but I smell lavender on her and it’s really good.</em></p>
<p>Joohyun just lower her head and doesn’t dare to face Seulgi right now. <em>Damn, is it okay if I stand this close to her? My face must be red right now. </em>She smells the citrus scent again and it makes her calm. She doesn’t know if the beating heart on her ears is hers or Seulgi’s but she’s sure it’s beating fast. One by one people are getting out, Joohyun grab the nearest handle and face the other way. The train stops and they step out from it. They walk silently again until Seulgi sees some food trucks across the street.</p>
<p>“Hey, Joohyun. Aren’t you hungry?” there’s some smoke coming out from her mouth. It’s getting chiller when the night comes.</p>
<p>Joohyun turns her head, “Do you want to eat?”</p>
<p>“I do if you want it too. Do you already have food at home?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They both walking across the street and flapped open the transparent tent. They order a set of pollack soup and a beer for both of them.</p>
<p>“I never knew there were food trucks here.” Seulgi opens the conversation while pouring the beer on their glass. Joohyun just raising her eyebrows waiting Seulgi to continue. “I didn’t drive through this block. Even if I did, I rarely see what’s around me when I’m driving.”</p>
<p>“You’re missing a lot of gems in this neighborhood.” Joohyun says after drinking her beer.</p>
<p>“Like what?” she sips her beer and pour another round for her.</p>
<p>“There’s a corndog store around the corner that cheap and it’s good, a nice small bar around here, and a tteokbokki food truck near my apartment. It’s so delicious I can’t get enough of it. It’s chewy in a good way and the flavor was rich. My brother even bought 3 sets of it. What?” she’s done blabbering when she realized Seulgi smiling at her.</p>
<p>“No, it’s just nice to hear you talked like that. With your real dialect. Satoori right?”</p>
<p>“I even tried to blend it with the Seoul’s so I don’t get mocked, you know.”</p>
<p>“Someone has mocked you?”</p>
<p>“When I came here and bought some stuff in the store, I’ve met a few high school or college students, I think? I asked them about the nearest book store. And they keep giggling after talked to me and I heard one of them said: <em>She must be from the south, the dialect is funny.</em> And after that I learn to talk with Seoul’s dialect”</p>
<p>The soup is ready and Seulgi scoops it for both of them, “They’re sucks. There’s nothing wrong with how you talk. I like it when you talk to me with it.” Joohyun smirks and eats her food.</p>
<p>They finish their food and they also finish the last round of their beer. “Can I visit your place for a while? I’m just, uhmm, not in the mood to go home yet.” Her reason was so random but Joohyun just hums and nods. Seulgi stands and hold her purse. “It’s on me. Just wait outside.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Let’s say I paid you back for that dinner you made me and as a thank you for accompanying me today. Go, wait for me outside.” She winks at her and walks behind the people who wants to pay for their food as well.</p>
<p>Joohyun get outside and wait for her while she looks at her phone. No notification. She hasn’t heard from her brother again. Seulgi comes outside and bring a plastic bag. “Hotteok. Just in case we get hungry.” She says while smiling and shows her eye smile.</p>
<p>“We? Or is it just you?” she says jokingly and know Seulgi is such a big eater.</p>
<p>Seulgi laughs. “If you don’t want it of course I’ll eat it.” They start walking to Joohyun’s apartment. Joohyun unconsciously warm both of her palms by rubbing it. Seulgi sees that and have something in mind but she hesitates.</p>
<p>“Are you cold? Do you, mmm, do you want to hold my hand?” she decides to say it and Joohyun raises her brow and stare at her. <em>Shit, am I too forward?</em> “I’m not trying to do anything, I th-“ Joohyun shut her up by holding her left hand.</p>
<p>“Now what are you gonna do with my left hand?” she teases the taller woman and smile.</p>
<p>Seulgi got short-circuited. “Ugh.. I can hold both your hands and I’ll walk backward?” Joohyun rolls her eyes and walk faster still holding her hand. “No? Wait, I have a hot pack. Wait.” She’s reaching at her pocket and give it to Joohyun. “Here. Take it.”</p>
<p>“I was just teasing you, Seul. But thanks.” She laughs and hold the hot pack. Seulgi notices how she calls her and smiles happily then put their joining hands on her pocket. They walk with their shoulder brushes softly. The hand that supposedly just to warm Joohyun’s hand, also warm their heart as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at Joohyun’s apartment. Joohyun lets go of their hand then she unlocked the door. Joohyun turns on the heater and they hang their coat. Seulgi sit on the couch after washing her hands. She holds the hotteok and Joohyun joins her.</p>
<p>“So, what do you want to talk about?” Joohyun asks and crossed her legs on the couch.</p>
<p>“Hmm? What?” Seulgi looks at her confusedly</p>
<p>“You said you miss talking to me and you’re not in the mood to go home yet. So, what’s up?” Joohyun untied her hair then eat the hotteok.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Seulgi lost her words because she always stunned when she saw Joohyun with her hair down. It might a little bit wavy on some parts because the crunchies but Joohyun always look stunning for her. “Eh, how’s work?”</p>
<p>Joohyun rolls her eyes, “Really? You want to talk about work when we’re home?”</p>
<p><em>Home? </em>“I don’t remember the thing I want to talk to you. Umm, how about we play 50 questions?” Seulgi suggests and Joohyun chuckles. “Too many? How about 20, then?”</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s do it.” Joohyun starts the relay and they take turns at asking questions. From what their favorite color, animals, the thing they most afraid of, until how’s their childhood already been asked. As they finished the game, they finished the hotteok too. Joohyun brings the water for them and joins Seulgi again. Seulgi drinks it and lean at the couch with her right hand placed behind Joohyun.</p>
<p>“What’s with the tie today? You had a meeting with the other executives and CEO?” Joohyun’s pointing at it.</p>
<p>Seulgi looks at the tie and play with it, hopping it on her hand. “And the chairman. He wants to meet with us and told what’s the plan for the next year.”</p>
<p>Joohyun never meet the higher ups, just saw them from the company profile and a second when they walked on the office’s hallway. “Want to talk about it?” she leans her left side on the couch and looking at her.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who told me to not asked about work stuff.” Joohyun just laugh “There’s nothing much. It’s just that he sets the new target for us and one of the Co-CEOs will take a leave next year due to his health and I assume it would be a busy year for my ranks.” She also leans on the couch and looking at her. She’s drowned into Joohyun’s brown eyes.</p>
<p>“You look good with ties.” Joohyun hold the tie and looking back at Seulgi.</p>
<p>Seulgi’s look at her tie and hold Joohyun hand that played with her tie. “I wish I could wear it every day just to impress you.”</p>
<p>Joohyun chuckles and pokes her cheek. “No need for that, I already have.” She looks at her lips and then back again at her eyes.</p>
<p>Seulgi smiles and adds softly, “That’s good”. They stare at each other and Seulgi’s slowly leaning in and touch her chin. Joohyun angled her head and their lips finally meet. It feels right for both of them and Seulgi too afraid to make a move when Joohyun kiss her back slowly. Reality hits on Seulgi and she pulls away. Their nose still touching and they can feel each other breath on their cheeks. “I didn’t misread the sign, right?” she opens her eyes and see Joohyun still close her eyes.</p>
<p>“No”, Joohyun confirms it to her and Joohyun opens her eyes and smiles. “You clearly didn’t”.</p>
<p>Seulgi feels relieved and release her scent. Joohyun can smell the citrus and she likes it. “Do you want to talk about this?”</p>
<p>“No.” she cups Seulgi’s cheeks and rub it slow. “Maybe next time.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Seulgi leans in Joohyun’s hand for a second and melt by the softness of her hands. “Now I don’t want to go home at all.”</p>
<p>Joohyun chuckles and stands up. “It’s late, Seulgi. You should go home. We’ll meet again tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Urgghh. I’m too tired to walk.” She stretches both her hands. “Fine, fine.” She takes her coat and walk to the door. “Thank you for accompanying me today.”</p>
<p>Joohyun just hums and looking at the brunette with her warm eyes. She suddenly stepped forward and leave a kiss into the taller woman’s cheek. “Be safe and don’t forget to text me when you get home, okay?”. Seulgi just stunned and stares at Joohyun. Joohyun snaps her out of her thought, “It’s getting late and colder, Seul.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah. Good night, Joohyun.” She turns her back to Joohyun and walks to the elevator. Joohyun closes the door and leans her back to it. She’s looking at the ceiling and thought, <em>what did just happen and what we got ourself into?</em> She decides not to think about it and get showered. When she’s ready to sleep, instead of a text, she got a call from Seulgi and they talk until late.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Joohyun just got back at the office from her meeting with a client and today it went well. She wants to give a report to Seulgi when her secretary stops her. “I’m sorry, Ms. Bae. But Ms. Kang isn’t present today and maybe won’t be for several days. Every report can be sent to her mail and it will get signed later.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Is she sick?”</p>
<p>“She takes sick leaves. That’s all I know, Ms. Bae.”</p>
<p>Joohyun walks back to her office and wonder what did they eat last night. She’s fine but how’s Seulgi sick? Is there something happened when she got home? She sits at her chair and decide to text Seulgi.</p>
<p>11.16 Joohyun: Seulgi. Are you okay? Your secretary just told me you take your sick leave.</p>
<p>She doesn’t receive any reply and decide to work on the report via emails and sent it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been three days and Seulgi hasn’t replied to Joohyun’s text. <em>Is she in a hospital or something? What’s going on?</em> She asks the secretary again but the secretary still doesn’t know about her condition. She has a thought to visit her later this day. Joohyun and her subordinates walk out from the building to get their lunch. It’s a slow day and they decide to eat at the restaurant outside the office.</p>
<p>“Ah it’s almost Christmas and we will have our days off, everyone~.” Chanyeol comes to the table happily with his tray on his hands.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we already done our important jobs before holiday rush and we’ll have a free time before the new year. It’s really nice!” Sooyoung says with holding her burger in her hands.</p>
<p>Joohyun who starts to unwrap her burger and enjoying her soda joins her subordinate’s conversation, “Yeah, but I still don’t get any response for Ms. Kang, so my job hasn’t done here.”</p>
<p>“But you already sent her the emails, right? It’s okay, Ms. Bae. She will read all that after her rut done.” Chanyeol answer her casually as he bites the burger.</p>
<p>Joohyun surprised and stops her eat. “Her rut?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t know? Ah, right you came here before her rut period came.” Mark, the one from team one, explains to her. “If she absents for more than four days and there is no confirmation if she’s sick, she’s on her rut.”</p>
<p>“What? That long?” Joohyun surprised. Because normally the rut won’t last long, especially they seems to indicate that it can take longer than normal.</p>
<p>“It’s still the third day but I think it is? It’s been a long time since that time too.” Chanyeol slurping his drink and continue, “I don’t know if I allowed to say this, but she has an issue with her rut.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I think it’s earlier this year? In the spring if I’m not mistaken. Her rut was coming close when she’s in the office. That time, her secretary told the omegas to get out from the floor. The higher ups know about her condition and of course they give permission to the secretary give that command.” Sooyoung explains</p>
<p>“She immediately has to go home and take the suppressant. There were only alphas and betas on the floor at that time. She walked hurriedly with her strong pheromones to the elevator with Jongin, as he’s a beta and know Ms. Kang too. Unfortunately, when the elevator opened, there’s an omega inside and Ms. Kang turned.. feral? Her eyes became red instantly and almost attacked the omega right there!” Chanyeol told the story passionately as he was right there witnessed it. “Jongin hold Ms. Kang and some betas drag her to the emergency stairs I believe? I don’t know how they drag her to the basement for that long, but it was a chaos day.”</p>
<p>Joohyun never know that side of Seulgi and she never mentioned it. She just listened to their story silently. “I think it’s getting worse because she never released it? My rut usually runs for three days, if I get laid its two days. Maybe Ms. Kang just need to get laid.” Chanyeol adds jokingly and the rest of them just laugh with him.</p>
<p>This is the last day they met before the Christmas holiday and the company will hold New Year party at 2<sup>nd</sup> January. They say their goodbye and wishing each other a great holiday. Joohyun start walking at the subway with Seulgi on her mind. She tries to call her but there’s still no answer. She decides to text her again.</p>
<p>18.03 Joohyun: Hi, Seul. It’s been three days. Are you okay? Do you need anything?</p>
<p>She knows she won’t get a reply but she sent it anyway. <em>Do I need to go to her apartment? But I don’t know what’s her room number.</em> She contemplating herself but she decides to try to visit her. She can see the building from where she walks. <em>Yeah, it’s grey alright.</em> She enters the building and walk to the receptionist.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I want to visit Ms. Kang’s apartment. As in Kang Seulgi. May I come up?” Joohyun ask the man in neat grey uniform.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, can I ask your name, Miss?”</p>
<p>“Bae Joohyun.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ms. Bae. But you need your card to get up except the owner of the room has requested for a guest. And its listed that no one can interrupt Ms. Kang at the moment.” He explains politely.</p>
<p>It’s a high-end apartment anyway, honestly, Joohyun expected nothing when she walks here. “Okay, thank you.” He greets Joohyun and she walks to grocery store before she goes to her old apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joohyun fills her two first day of her holiday with cleaning her apartment, make some food with new recipes she found on the internet, and watching Christmas themed movies on her laptop. It’s already Sunday afternoon and today is a Christmas eve. She’s still laying on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She cozily watching netflix with her hair down and wearing a comforting pink sweater and grey sweat pants.  Her stomach is growling and that’s her cue to stop what she’s doing and make something to eat.</p>
<p>She stands up and stretches her hands. “Ughhh. What time is it? I don’t know how long I’ve been laying down at bed like that.” She looks the clock on her phone and it shows 6 pm. “Wow, it’s almost night already. Alright I’m gonna fill you up, don’t get angry.” she pats her flat stomach and walks to the kitchen. “Let’s see what we have here.” she looks at the fridge and the cabinet. The weather is getting colder and she’s in the mood for something with soup and too lazy to make a real soup, so she decides to eat ramyeon. She fills the water on the pan and put it on the stove. When she wants to turn it on the bell rang.</p>
<p>She peeks at the hole and there’s a woman with her round face and not-so-tall figure stands outside. It’s Seulgi. Joohyun hurriedly open the door and finally saw Seulgi.</p>
<p>“Joohyun, Hi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, thank you for still reading this! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.<br/>have a great day and stay healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi tied her hair up in a bun, with an ear muff, a scarf, dark grey padded jacket, jeans, and some plastic bags on both on her hands. Her nose looks red too. “Joohyun. Hi.” She greets awkwardly and the smoke comes out from her mouth.</p>
<p>The slightly shorter woman doesn’t answer her and just silently looking at the woman. “I’m sorry I’m being an ass for not replying your texts, for not informing what happened to me, and just randomly showed up here.”</p>
<p>“It’s cold, Seulgi. Get in.” She leaves the door open for her and Seulgi comes in. Joohyun lean back at the dining table with her arm crossed, Seulgi stands awkwardly and doesn’t know what to do. “What do you have over there?”</p>
<p>“I bought the tteokbokki you mentioned the other day and hot chocolates on the way here. I figured I can’t come apologize without bringing anything..” she still unsure if she does the right thing to face Joohyun right now.</p>
<p>“You drove your car?” Joohyun asks.</p>
<p>“Umm. No? Your apartment is not that far, you know.”</p>
<p>Joohyun frowns. “Oh my God. It’s 3˚C out there, Seul! Sit down and I’ll warm the hot chocolate.” She takes them from Seulgi’s hand and warm it up. Seulgi walks to the couch and puts the tteokbokki at the little table in front of her.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m fine. Besides the shops are not far from here. I wondered why they still open at this weather.” She tries to calm Joohyun down while she sits and puts off her ear muffs.</p>
<p>“I’m not worried about them, Seul. I’m worried about you.” She turns at Seulgi and Seulgi staring back at her. “I know where you bought this from and it’s not just you bought it on the way here. It’s on the opposite side from your apartment.”</p>
<p>Seulgi smiles and shows Joohyun her favorite smile, the smile that makes Seulgi eyes turn into a crescent and Joohyun misses it. “It’s worth the try though. Now I have your attention.”</p>
<p>Joohyun rolls her eyes. She gives the hot to her and sits beside her. Their hands brush a little and Joohyun can feel the coldness at her hand. “Just drink it and warm yourself. Do you need some hot packs?”.</p>
<p>Seulgi holds the mug with both of her hands and warm her palms on it. “No, I already have mine on. Thanks, anyway.” Joohyun just stares at her boss and doesn’t move an inch. “Are you mad at me?”. Seulgi feels so stupid for asking it.</p>
<p>“I was. You didn’t tell me what’s going on with you and you’re gone right after you left my apartment. I’m worried, Seul.” Joohyun tells her the truth and Seulgi looks at her apologetically. “But when I saw you moments ago, I just feel grateful that you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Seulgi apologizes and feel guilty. She shifted her gaze towards the warm chocolate in her hands. “I really am. I wanted to call you when.. it’s done. But I think I have to talk to you in person.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay right now?”</p>
<p>She’s back looking at Joohyun “I’m okay, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Okay. That’s what I need to know, Seul.” She gives Seulgi her little smile.</p>
<p>“I guess you know what happened to me the past few days?” Seulgi asks. Joohyun gives her a nod and looking at the rugs on her feet and scanning its pattern. “I owe you some explanation.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t.” She turns her gaze to the woman beside her. “You’re here now. That’s what matters to me. You don’t need to tell me, Seul.”</p>
<p>Seulgi puts the mug on the table and hold Joohyun’s hand. “Yes, but I want to share it with you. Since, uhh, since you’re important to me.” She scratches her nape with her other hands.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“I have a problem with my rut. With my hormones. I’m under treatment already. I can’t control myself when I’m in a rut. Especially when I’m with omegas or when omegas in heat and their pheromones start to get intense, it could trigger my rut. At the early of my first rut, there’s nothing happened. But when I was getting into college, it’s starting. I became more aggressive. When I… get laid with my partner at that time, I became rough and I know I hurt her, but I couldn’t contain it. I couldn’t control myself. My mind was so clouded. I’ve never been with someone ever since. I was so afraid I’d hurt someone so I just suppressed it with meds till now.” Seulgi’s done explaining it. “I’m a broken alpha and you should know that.” Seulgi adds the last part softly.</p>
<p>Joohyun has no idea that something like this could happen to the alphas. “Thanks for telling me this, Seulgi. Honestly, I don’t know how to respond to that. I can’t say it’s fine because clearly it isn’t. Everyone has their own flaw and that’s normal. I wish I could help you and make you feel better.”</p>
<p>“You already make it better.” Joohyun chuckles. “I just don’t want to hurt you.” The alpha really means it.</p>
<p>“Tell you what, you said you’re a broken, right? Me too.” Seulgi just blinks and doesn’t know what does the beta mean. Joohyun raised her legs and cross it.</p>
<p>“I once had an alpha boyfriend. We never did anything when he was in his rut. He never told me about how sickening it was. We broke up because his parents don’t want a beta as their in-law.” She remembers how hurt it was and leans back on the couch. “But what can I do. I can’t change who I am. I’m used to be called useless as I’m a beta. It’s common for betas to be side characters in every story. We’re the unwanted, we mostly can’t get a high position at wherever we work, we’re like the shadows in this life. Betas will always stuck like this and there’s no way out. I’m broken too, Seul. Permanently, and I already made peace with it. I hope you’re made peace with yourself too.” Joohyun shares something that she had in her mind for a long time. Joohyun looks at her with her warm smile.</p>
<p>The taller woman sighs. “I tried that many times and I still hate myself for it. But yeah, I’ll try to made peace with myself. Thank you.” She smiles. “I didn’t know about that before. How society in betas point of view. Sorry if I ever made you feel like that.”</p>
<p>Joohyun smiles. “That’s fine, Seul. I already get used to it.”</p>
<p>Seulgi’s trying to get closer to the raven and put her right hand behind her head. “Hyun. You need to know that you’re more than that. The one that make me like you is the Joohyun, not your status or anything.”</p>
<p>“You like me?”</p>
<p>“I’m stating the obvious here.”</p>
<p>She pokes at Seulgi’s nose and kiss her right cheek after that. “I like you too, Seulgi. I really do. Thank you for telling me that.” She’s looking right to Seulgi’s eyes.”But you do know how things will get complicated if we continue what we’re doing right now, right?”</p>
<p>“I know. We’re both an adult with big brain, we’ll figure it out.”</p>
<p>Joohyun laughs, “We will. Speaking of, you know you’re dealing with a beta and know the risk, you sure want to continue this?” Joohyun still have something that troubles her mind, about how she can’t be like omegas who will fit with alpha’s rut and that’s the maximum pleasure alphas can get in an intercourse, the low fertility rate, and how society mostly still look down on betas that could affect their significant other’s image too.</p>
<p>Seulgi understands what she meant. “Like I said before, you’re more than that and I accept you with your whole package, whatever that is. It’s also just the start, right? We’re broken, yes. But I’m sure we can fix each other.” She can’t give her empty promises, she can only assure her that they will work it out together.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She pokes Seulgi’s right cheek. “We’ll take it slow and explore everything together, right? Go low too.” Seulgi nods cutely. “By the way, Hyun, huh?”</p>
<p>“I slipped out, I guess?” Seulgi chuckles and plays with Joohyun’s hair.</p>
<p>“I like it.”</p>
<p>“It fits you because you’re cute tough. At least you’re cute when you’re not at work.” She remembers weeks ago when she walked the hallway and there was Joohyun and her subordinate had a discussion in the meeting room and she demand perfection from them. Also, that one time they had to check a venue for outdoor event, she bombarded the vendor with so many questions.</p>
<p>“Says the one who’d turn 180˚ when she met me.” She says playfully. Joohyun flash backs at how Seulgi could turns as fierce as ever when she’s focusing and her subordinates scared shitless when they had to explain there’s a problem with the deals. “But I like how it’s just for me.”</p>
<p>“Yah, I can’t lead them when I go soft mode like this.” Joohyun laughs. “Can I kiss you, right now?”</p>
<p>Joohyun leans in and leave a peck on her lips. “That’s it for now. We go slow, remember?” Joohyun laughs and stands up, leaving the girl with a bun stunned at the couch. “I’m gonna make ramyeon, do you want it too?”</p>
<p><em>Damn this girl will be the death of me. </em>“Yeah, let me help you with that.” Joohyun tells her to cut the onion leaves when she gets some stuff again from the fridge. Joohyun looks at how Seulgi cut it unevenly. Joohyun furrowed her brows and tell Seulgi to warm the tteokbokki on the microwave instead. Seulgi finds her cute when Joohyun get annoyed and decide to tease her more in the future.<strike></strike></p>
<p>They eat the ramyeon on the dining table and Seulgi asks, “What are you gonna do on new year’s eve?”</p>
<p><em>Nothing.</em> But Joohyun don’t want to show her how boring her life at her small old apartment. “I’m planning to call my family and just sleep until the year changed. I’m not the person who celebrating such event excessively.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with that. Stay at home is better than partying anyway. Been there done that.”</p>
<p>Joohyun chews the ramyeon and hums. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“My brother is going home that day. I think we’ll have dinner and watch the year end show. Call me if you need something, okay?” Joohyun nods.</p>
<p>Seulgi go home after eat and finished washing the dish. Joohyun clean her apartment again and she sees her sketch book sticking out on the shelf. She takes it and plan to draw a little bit. She opens the last page of her draw and she found something that’s not her draw. It’s a bear sit beside a rabbit the she drew. There’s also a handwriting on the corner of the page. <em>Draw with me next time? -KSG</em>. She grins widely and take a picture of it. She uses it as her home screen background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fireworks are banging loudly. She wakes up because of it. She’s looking at the digital clock besides her bed. <em>It’s not even 12 o’clock what the hell.</em> She turns her body to the side and covers her ears with her pillow. The fireworks still can be heard. She huffs in annoyance. She reaches her phone. Contemplating to call Seulgi or not. Afraid of disturbing her family time. She decides to chat her instead.</p>
<p>23.44 Hyun: I can’t sleep. [attach the green dino sticker that sit in its bed]</p>
<p><em>She’s probably not with her phone right now.</em> She thoughts and tries to close her eyes again. But the fireworks keep making her startled. 10 minutes later her phone rings. It’s Seulgi.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you sleep?”</p>
<p>“You’re not with you family right now?”</p>
<p>“I was, I get into my room to call you. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Fireworks. The fireworks already starting and the year hasn’t change yet.” New fireworks banging outside and she closes her eyes.</p>
<p>Seulgi can hear it from the phone. “Oh, I can hear that. Are you scared of it?” Joohyun doesn’t answer her. “Hyun? Everything okay?”</p>
<p>Joohyun answer her softly. “Yeah, I’m just.. scared of loud noises. The last one is louder than before.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to come over?”</p>
<p>“No. Don’t. I’m fine, Seul. It’ll be fine in an hour.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? It’s okay if you want me too.”</p>
<p>“No. It’s midnight already. Besides, I don’t want you to leave your family. Your brother just got home. I’ll kick your ass if you came here.” She says jokingly. Joohyun knows how important a family is. She remembers the video call she made few hours ago. If she could, she would visit them.</p>
<p>Seulgi laughs. “You can make a joke, that’s a good sign. Umm. Wear your earphones so you’ll hear me better and hopefully it will block the noise.”</p>
<p>Joohyun opens the drawer and take the white earphone. She put it on. “Okay. Already set.”</p>
<p>“So, umm, what kind of talk do you want?” Seulgi confused. Seulgi experiences it often, the feeling when someone asks you to do something for them, cheer them up for instance, and poof, you don’t know what to do.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Tell me about your family maybe?”</p>
<p>Instead, Seulgi tells her about her cats at home. Two cats that they got months ago. She tells her how sad she is to not able to have her own cats due to her work. She doesn’t want them to left alone at the apartment. She can talk about animals for a long time since she likes them. Joohyun can hear some fireworks and people cheering from the other side of the phone.</p>
<p>“Oh, guess it’s new year already. Happy new year, Bae Joohyun.” She says softly and Joohyun says the same to her. “Hope we’d spent the next year’s eve together.”</p>
<p>Joohyun smiles on her bed and staring at her ceiling. “Yeah, I like that.” Seulgi’s humming the song from the tv outside her room. “Your voice sounds really nice.”</p>
<p>“What? Maybe it’s the phone doing, Hyun.” She laughs.</p>
<p>“I’m serious. It’s good.”</p>
<p>“Well, I never sing for anyone before. Do you want me to sing you to sleep?” Joohyun hums. Seulgi thinks about what kind of song she’ll sing. One song comes to mind. She sings with her honey like voice until Joohyun fall asleep. Pussy Cat Dolls’ Stickwitu accompanies her to the dream land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s 7 pm, Joohyun arrived at her office building. The party is being held at the 8<sup>th</sup> floor, there are ballrooms on that floor. She opens her scarf and feel the warmth of the room. She gives the scarf and coat to the lady in deposit counter. A simple light brown dress she wears tonight with her hair down and a silver hairpin tucked at her hair. She walks inside and Sooyoung calls her.</p>
<p>“Ms. Bae! Here!” she stands with Yeri and Mark. There still a few people here. “Wow you look pretty, Ms. Bae.”</p>
<p>“So, I’m not pretty on working days?” She says jokingly and smirk at them.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Ms. Bae.” Sooyoung nudges her and laughs.</p>
<p>“Wooow. You look stunning Ms. Bae. Here’s your drink.” Chanyeol with his grey suit and a bow tie approaching them while hand Joohyun her drink. “There’s no alcohol on it. Ck.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. It’s an office event. What do you expect?” She takes a sip of her drink.</p>
<p>They start to ask about how their holiday was. Chanyeol says he spent a lot of money to just play games with his friends. Yeri with their family just stayed at home and she played with her little sisters. Sooyoung shares that she’ll get married in in two months. They’re congratulating her and the story goes on to their new year activity.</p>
<p>On the corner of Joohyun’s eye, she can see that Seulgi along with the other executives enters the room. Seulgi wears black dress with her hair down flawlessly on her back. Seulgi sees her and greet her through her eyes and smile at her. Joohyun does the same and she’s back focusing on the conversation with the others.</p>
<p>Half an hour has passed and the chairman finally shows up. All of the people in the room bow to him. He waves at them and told them to enjoy the night. He welcomed by the executives and they invite him to give his speech. It’s a typical speech, really. The usual new year new me, it’s time for new targets and keep up the good work, also stay healthy for everyone. The workers cheer at him and it is dinner time.</p>
<p>Joohyun and the other have filled their plate and sit at the round table. Joohyun finishes her food and stands up to refill her drink. She saw Seulgi and the chairman stand not far from drinks table and she bows her head to them.</p>
<p>“How’s your dad? Business good?” the chairman asks Seulgi and Joohyun can listen to him. Seulgi’s dad is the chairman’s senior back in college.</p>
<p>“Both are fine, sir. He sent his regards to you.”</p>
<p>“Still wondering how you chose working here instead under your dad.” He sips his wine. “How are you, Seulgi? You already have a mate?” Joohyun surprises with the question.</p>
<p>“Not yet, sir.” She answers calmly with a smile.</p>
<p>“You know, I have a niece, she’s an omega. She’ll back to Korea soon. She’s a good kid. Do you want me to introduce her to you? We’re going to be a family if you’re willing to.” He smiles while still holding his wine glass.</p>
<p>Joohyun who hears that feel her heart beat faster. But Seulgi’s answer makes her heart at ease. “Thank you for the offer, sir. But I already committed to someone.”</p>
<p>“Oh? But he or she still not your mate yet?”</p>
<p>“It’s a she and no, we haven’t. We just started and we’re taking it slowly.” She steals a glance at Joohyun and Joohyun can see it from the peripheral of her view. Joohyun turns her back on them.</p>
<p>“Good good. How is she? How would you describe her?”</p>
<p>Seulgi thinks of what words she’ll used. “She’s…incredible. I know we’re still on our early stage, but I could see she has everything that I could ever seek in a person.”</p>
<p><em>Oh my God, Kang Seulgi.</em> She can feel her face is getting warmer and drink her refilled orange juice. She refills it again.</p>
<p>“That’s a perfect description. But, if you changed your mind, tell me.” The chairman still wants to meet his niece to Seulgi.</p>
<p>“Thank you again. But I don’t think so, Mr. Lee. I’m planning to stay with her for a long time. For the rest of my life if I could.”</p>
<p><em>That’s it.</em> Joohyun walks away with her almost red cheek and reaches the cake table. She takes a slice of chocolate tart.</p>
<p>Seulgi approaches her from behind and stands beside her but leave some space between them. “What’s with the red face? Orange juice gives you that?” Joohyun startles and Seulgi chuckles.</p>
<p> “No. Just feel hot is all.” <em>Hot in the middle of winter? Great, Bae Joohyun.</em></p>
<p>“You are. Hot I mean.” She smiles while drinks her wine and looking at the other direction.</p>
<p><em>What’s gotten into her? Why’s she being bold tonight?</em> Joohyun really wants to smack her but she can’t. She just eats her tart and ignore her.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful tonight.” Seulgi says slowly, like a whisper. Only Joohyun can hear that. That sentence makes tingling sensation in her stomach and her chest warm. Joohyun saves her reply when she sees Yeri and Mark approach them.</p>
<p>“Good night, Ms.Kang. We finally can talk to you tonight.” Mark says while holding a chocolate tart.</p>
<p>Seulgi chuckles and they start share their holiday story again. The other team member has come and greet their boss. Sooyoung comes last after taking call from her fiancé.</p>
<p>“Good night, Ms. Kang.” She bows her head. “My fiancé just called and told me that it’s snowing outside and the forecast said it’ll getting heavier tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh shoot. I’m taking subway. Guess I’ll go home right after this.” Mark says.</p>
<p>“Do you want a lift? My car can hold four more people.” Seulgi looks at Joohyun for a second.</p>
<p>“Is it okay, Ms. Kang? Me and Mark live close and we both took subway.” Yeri asks.</p>
<p>“That’s okay, it’s still in Seoul, right? You’re my responsibility too though. Who else? Ms. Bae how about you?”</p>
<p>She raises her right eyebrows. “If that’s okay with you, Ms. Kang.”</p>
<p>“Okay. We’ll go home after you guys finish your food and drink. I’ll greet to the others too.”</p>
<p>Four of them walk to the basement and decides the car seat based on the destination. Ofcourse Joohyun sit at the front passanger seat. They chit chat in the car. Yeri tells that she and Mark are friends since high school and Mark was really quiet when he moved here because he’s from Canada and couldn’t speak Korean that well. Yeri is the first one to dropped with Mark next. Seulgi locks the door and kicks the gas.</p>
<p>Seulgi glances at the raven woman beside her. “Hi” she shows her big grin.</p>
<p>“Hi yourself. Yah, Kang Seulgi!” she pinches Seulgi cheeks.</p>
<p>“Aw aw. I’m driving. What’s wrong, Hyun?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?? It’s you what’s wrong. What’s with the conversation back then with the chairman? And you teased me when I couldn’t lift a finger at you?” she sighs and loose her fingers on Seulgi’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, okay. For teasing you. But not for the conversation with him.” She glances at Joohyun. “I’m lowkey declaring I’m taken.” Joohyun stares at her with blank face for a second. Seulgi focusing on the road and glancing to Joohyun for a mere second. “What?”</p>
<p>“Are you? Taken?”</p>
<p>“Am I not?” she smiles at her and holding her hand. They arrived at Joohyun’s apartment. “We’re here.” Joohyun unbuckles her belt but doesn’t open the door. Seulgi raises her eyebrows. “What’s wrong? You left something?”</p>
<p>“Seul. Want to stay over tonight?” Joohyun looking at the brown eyes that open widely.</p>
<p>“What? What’s with us taking it slow?”</p>
<p>“We’re not gonna do anything, Seul! We’re just going to sleep. Stop that pervert mind. Besides the snow is really getting heavier tonight, it’s not safe for you driving at this rate.”</p>
<p>“You know I live just a few blocks from here, right?”</p>
<p>“I know.” The smaller girl still looking at her with her doe eyes.</p>
<p>Seulgi smiles and just looking at Joohyun. “Okay. I’ll spent the night with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seulgi closes the door and put her sandal on the rack. Joohyun turns on the heater and walks to her drawer. Seulgi takes of her coat and sits on the couch. Joohyun gives Seulgi her clothes.</p>
<p>“You can wear this. I’ll change first. I think my pajamas size won’t fit you, so I’ll give long sleeves and sweat pants to you. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Seulgi nods and put the clothes on her lap. She stands and looking at the bed. <em>It’s small, guess I’ll take the couch then.</em> She walks to the window and see that the snow indeed getting heavier. <em>Never expect that Joohyun would want me to stay overnight and here I am, heart beating like crazy like a high schooler.</em> Joohyun open the bathroom door with her white pajamas and her face clean from the make up.</p>
<p>“You can use whatever inside, I put a spare toothbrush too. It’s orange.” Seulgi nods and stands up.</p>
<p>“I’ll change, then.”</p>
<p>Joohyun applies her skincare and then makes up the bed. <em>Everything will be okay, right? Nothing’s gonna happened.</em> Seulgi steps out from the bathroom with her hair tied into a bun. She places her party’s outfit on the table and sits on the couch.</p>
<p>“So, why you want me to stay? Do you want to talk?”</p>
<p>“No. I just want to be with you, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Seulgi hums. “I met my doctor a while ago before new year. Talking about my recent rut.”</p>
<p>“Oh, how did it go?”</p>
<p>“They ran some test and nothing’s wrong, everything still the same as before. He said something might triggered the rut because I didn’t feel it coming the day before.” Joohyun sits on the bed and slip her feet under the cover. She lets her hair down.</p>
<p>“My rut hasn’t happened for a while. He knows about my sexual activity and he thought maybe something happened. Something that overwhelmed me, something that made thrilled, so the hormones peaked after that.” Seulgi glance at Joohyun, “I wonder what would that be. Do you have any idea about that?” Seulgi smirks then chuckles.</p>
<p>Joohyun remember what happened the day before, their first kiss. She grins. “Yah. I do remember that and how could I forget that?” She leans back at the head board. “Anyway, what are you doing there, are you sleeping on the couch or what?”</p>
<p>“Am I not sleeping on the couch?”</p>
<p>“What? No. I invite you to stay over and you’re not gonna sleep there. Come here, Seul.”</p>
<p>Seulgi confused. “But your bed isn’t for two people, Hyun. I might fall.” <em>What kind of excuse is that, moron.</em> Seulgi thinks. Joohyun rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Just lay right here, Seul. Come here. Now.” The alpha was never ordered around by other than alphas but she spontaneously stands up and walks to the bed. She silently put her feet under the cover and lay on her back. Stiff as a wooden block.</p>
<p>Joohyun’s looking at her and laugh. “Okay, what’s wrong?” She folds her hands.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m sorry if I’m being awkward. It’s been so long since I sleep with someone, I mean just sleep. Can you just lay down already?”</p>
<p>Joohyun lays down on her back and turn her body to the right. Her back facing Seulgi. She can feel Seulgi is stiff behind her and she finds it hilarious. “Seul, please. Chill, okay. You can spoon me if you want.”</p>
<p><em>Wow. </em>“Do you want me too?” She’s looking at the small figure beside her. The yellow light from the bed lamp illuminates her and her figure looks good.</p>
<p>“I do.” she says softly.</p>
<p>Seulgi feels her heartbeat beating faster. She scoots closer to Joohyun. She puts her right hand under the pillow and her left hand hugging Joohyun then intertwines their hands. “Is this okay?” she can smell Joohyun’s hair. It’s apple she thinks. Joohyun hums. They stay like that for a minute and Seulgi finds it comfortable.</p>
<p>“You’re warm.” Joohyun leans back at Seulgi. “By the way, how’s your time with your family? When your brother came home.”</p>
<p>“Nothing much. We’re catching up about our life. He’ll get married this year, it’s around summer. And he’ll lead my dad’s company right after, his study has completed.” Joohyun hums. “I told them about you, too.”</p>
<p><em>Well, I didn’t expect that.</em> Joohyun raises her eyebrow and surprised. Joohyun turns her body slowly and lays her back with her face facing Seulgi.</p>
<p>“Not specifically, Hyun. Relax.” Seulgi chuckles. “I told them I’ve met someone. You remember when I had a conversation with my dad? My dad has his own company, he planned to appointed me as the CEO because my brother was study abroad. Not just that, he wanted me to take the position with me already with a mate. Hell, he even constantly set me up with someone. Little did he know, I think I already met my someone.” Seulgi smiles at her. Joohyun smiles back at her. “I told my parents, so they won’t bothered me anymore.”</p>
<p>Joohyun has a feeling that Seulgi has an issue with his father but decides to keep it for later. “Do they.. have a bad history with betas?”</p>
<p>Seulgi understands her worry. “No. Even if they do, I’ll take care of that.”</p>
<p>They both go silent and Seulgi says, “I mean it. The thing that I said with the chairman.” She says softly. Seulgi rubs her hands. “I found comfort in you, Hyun.” They both staring at each other. “I know we still in the early stage of… whatever this is between us, we’re into each other. And so far, I like everything I see and feel when I’m around you. This will sound cheesy, but I want to make sure, do you want to be my girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Joohyun can swear that she never felt warm and lighten like this before. She smiles and looking at Seulgi face. “You already know what my answer is. I feel the same way. I’m planning to stay with you for a long time too, Seul.” She remembers what Seulgi said before.</p>
<p>“It’s a yes, then?”</p>
<p>“Ofcourse. I know what you’re worrying about. Yes, you’re taken by me, Kang Seulgi.” Seulgi chuckles and place her hand on Joohyun cheek. She rubs it slowly. Joohyun melts from it and drown into brown eyes that looking at her warmly.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss my girlfriend now? Been meaning to do that so many times before.”</p>
<p>Joohyun nods. “You’re not gonna get into rut again in less than a month, right?”</p>
<p>Seulgi chuckles again. “No. I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Seulgi leans in and Joohyun welcomes her with a smile. Their kiss is long and soft and everything they thought it would be, no, it’s better. It feels different from the first time and they both feel it too. Seulgi moves her hand from Joohyun’s cheek to her waist. Joohyun start to place her right hand to Seulgi’s neck and rub her thumb to her cheek. Seulgi feels her lower body is getting excited. She stops the kiss. They breathe a little heavily and looking at each other.</p>
<p>“You’re a good kisser.”</p>
<p>“There’s more you don’t know about me, Kang Seulgi.”</p>
<p>Seulgi tucks Joohyun’s hair behind her ear and adore the woman in front of her. “Getting to know you is my favorite part of my life right now. So, how if we escalated what we’re doing?” she says playfully with big grins on her face.</p>
<p>Joohyun flicks her forehead. Seulgi suprises and grimances in pain. Seulgi covers her forehead with her hand. “One kiss and you got that rut and you want to do more than that? We’ll stay with going slow and getting your body getting used to it first.”</p>
<p>“I’m just kidding, Hyun. It hurts, you know.” Seulgi rubs her forehead then Joohyun takes the hand aside and kiss her forehead.</p>
<p>“Better?” Joohyun gives her smile and Seulgi just nods with her blank face. The way Seulgi always teases her but still freezes everytime Joohyun does something to her, Joohyun likes the look of it. “You look beautiful too tonight.” Seulgi smiles widely that makes her eyes hide behind the monolid. Joohyun snuggles at Seulgi and she keep Joohyun warm by hugging her all night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [M]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Chinese New Year for those who's celebrating! Happy holiday for the rest of us.<br/>Thanks again for staying with me and keep reading this story of mine.<br/>Changed the rate for this chapter, I'm not sure if it's considered Mature but I'll put it anyway.<br/>Enjoy for reading, any feedbacks are welcome as usual. Thank you^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three weeks since they’ve spent the night together. Seulgi hasn’t sleep over again. It might not every day, but two days a week is enough for them to meet. Sometimes they had movie nights with Seulgi bringing snacks, cooked, or just talked about life.</p><p>The works are back on track. New meetings happen here and there after the chairman giving orders for his new plans. It’s not that bad, just requires the marketing team to rack their brains out.</p><p>“They want to promote the event better by inviting kpop star and make it on a big scale. We’ll do a collaboration with other company as well. So, which team gonna take this project?” Joohyun asks the three team leaders that stands across the table. “How many ongoing projects each team handle right now?”</p><p>Team one has two, team two has three, and team three has one. “Okay, Jongin, you’ll take this. Make a list of the guest stars, the venues, and the event organizers. Also, some content creators so they’ll help us to promote the event. Make it like we usually do and present it to me tomorrow afternoon tops. The faster the better. The higher up want it fixed next week.”</p><p>“Got it, boss.” Jongin answers her. The two men left her office but Sooyoung stays behind.</p><p>“Ms, Bae, I want to give you my wedding invitation.” She gives Joohyun the green envelope.</p><p>“Oh, it’s next month, isn’t it? Hope everything’s going well, Sooyoung.”</p><p>“Yes, Ms.Bae. It’s okay if you want to bring your plus one.” She says cheerfully. The taller omega bows her head and walks out from her office</p><p><em>A plus one? Does Seulgi get the invitation too? </em>Her phone vibrates. Seulgi chats her in the middle of the day. <em>She rarely chats me at work.</em> Joohyun and Seulgi agree to keep it as professional as it can be when it comes to work. They’re trying to put aside their feelings when they step into the building.</p><p>13.55 Seul: My plane’s delaying at 8 tonight. Can we meet before I go?</p><p>Seulgi will go to Bali for a week, along with the few executives and the chairman himself. She supposed to left the office earlier and go to the airport right after.</p><p>13.57 Hyun: Sure. Do you want me to come over?</p><p>14.00 Seul: No. I’ll come by before I’ll go to the airport. You already at home at 5?</p><p>14.04 Hyun: I think so. I’ll see you then.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looked at her watch before she unlocks the door with the spare key Joohyun gave her days ago. It’s 5.22 pm. She walks inside and calls her girlfriend. “Hyun?”</p><p>“In the kitchen!” The petite woman arranging the groceries she bought an hour ago. “Do you want something to eat or drink?”</p><p>“No, no. I just want to see you before I go.” She’s only wearing a yellow sweater and white shirt inside. She walks closer to Joohyun and bear hug her.</p><p>Joohyun wraps her arms around Seulgi and hold her tight. “Why you only wearing thin layer, Seul?”</p><p>“It won’t be that cold when I arrived. Don’t want to carry a lot of stuff.” She answers still hugging her. “Can I scent marking you?” The alpha’s showing her overprotective side.</p><p>“No, no for the scent marking! I still have to go to work tomorrow.”</p><p>“I don’t want anyone come near you.”</p><p>“No one will, Seul. Don’t worry about it.” Joohyun turns her head and snuggles on Seulgi’s neck. She inhales Seulgi’s scent. “I’ll miss you.”</p><p>Seulgi leans her head on Joohyun’s temple and releasing her comforting scent. “I’ll be back before you know it.” They stand still like that and enjoying each other embrace. “I have to go now. Just in case there’s traffic.” Joohyun hums but still snuggling on her. “Hyun.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Have a safe trip, Seul.” She kisses her softly.</p><p>The brunette’s walking to the door and waving at her. Joohyun looks at the door and feel a little bit sad because she can’t drop her off at the airport. They can’t be seen together outside. At least not in their neighborhood because it’s Seoul suburbs area and Seulgi has checked that none of their coworkers live nearby. She sighs, <em>what can we do either?</em> She’s walking back to her groceries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 days have passed and it’s the start of the week again. There’s a usual monthly meeting in the morning and checking venues for several projects all day. The proposal of the big event that handled by team three is completed. Joohyun reviews some papers when there’s a knock on her door. Sooyoung’s peeking inside.</p><p>“Ms. Bae, why aren’t you go home? Everybody’s already left their cubicle.”</p><p>Joohyun doesn’t realize what time it is. “Thank you for reminding me, Sooyoung. I didn’t check the time.” She organizes the papers and put it into maps.</p><p>“I got you, boss. Anyway, are you free after this?”</p><p>“Yeah, going straight to my comfy apartment. Why?” she wears her plaid grey coat.</p><p>“Me and my fiancé are planning to grab some cakes and maybe have some drinks too. Do you want to join us?”</p><p>“Eh? Don’t you want to have a private date or something?” She closes her door and walk to the elevator.</p><p>“We already did that many times. We usually invite our friends. The more the merrier, no? Besides, there’s no one left and you look stressed and lonely back then.” She laughs and Joohyun slap her shoulder.</p><p>“Okay. It’s been a long time since I visit cafes. Thank you.”</p><p>Sooyoung shrugs. They walk outside the building and wait for Sooyoung’s fiancé. The blue sedan is pulling up and they go to the café. It’s a small café with Europe theme inside. The couple order cakes and Joohyun orders hot tea.</p><p>They sit at the round table. Sungjae is the name of her fiancé and he work as a professional photographer. The couple joins Joohyun at the table with a plate of 2 slice of pies. “We can eat it together, Ms. Bae. Three forks for us!” Sooyoung says.</p><p>“Sooyoung usually invites her colleges but not her boss. I’m a little bit surprised, Ms. Bae. I hope Sooyoung works well and not disappointing you.” Sungjae said before he sips his americano.</p><p>“I invite her because she’s better than my old boss. You’re the best, Ms. Bae!” she gives her thumb to her while munching the pie.</p><p>Joohyun chuckles. “Well thank you, I’m flattered.” They eat their pie and talk about Sungjae’s job and their wedding plan.</p><p>“So, Ms. Bae, are you gonna bring your plus one?” Sooyoung eats the last piece of pie.</p><p>“I haven’t told her yet. She’s not here, but I’ll ask her later.”</p><p>“Oh, long distance relationship? Must be hard.” Sungjae adds.</p><p><em>We’re close as heck but there’s this big gap between us.</em> “Kind of. She’s busy these days.”</p><p>“Hmm, we feel that too. Do you have her pic? I wonder who’s the one able to conquer your heart. She must be hard headed? Or super soft so there’s a balance between you two.”</p><p><em>She can be both</em>, Joohyun thinks and she realizes they never take a picture together before. “We never take a selfie by the way. I just realized that too. Her personality? You’ll be surprised.” Joohyun emptied her cup.</p><p>“Huh? Have a girlfriend as beautiful as you and she never wants to take a selfie? What a shame.”</p><p>“That, I agree.” Sungjae adds and Sooyoung pulls his ear. He apologizes and assure her that he only has eyes for his fiancé. They laugh. Joohyun’s looking at the couple in front of her and wonder when she and Seulgi could have a date like them. They finish their drink and the couple drive the beta home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22.45 Seul: Hello, Seoul! I’m on my way home right now. Are you still awake?</p><p>Joohyun read the message in her sleepy state.</p><p>22.47 Hyun: I’m awake. Call me when you’re home already?</p><p>22.48 Seul: Okay.</p><p>Joohyun tries not to fall asleep by scrolling her social media, but she drifts away slowly. When she’s entering her dream, her phone rings.</p><p> “Hello?” she answers with her raspy voice</p><p>“Hello to you too~. Did I wake you up?”</p><p>“No no. It’s fine, Seul. I want to hear your voice.”</p><p>“Your voice says the other way.” She chuckles. “Anyway, I won’t be long, just checking you up.”</p><p>“Mmmh. Are you already at home?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just finished my night routine.”</p><p>Joohyun hums. “Can I come over to your apartment tomorrow? I never visited yours by the way.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Is it okay if I stay overnight?”</p><p>Joohyun can’t see her but she knows Seulgi’s smiling. “It’s more than okay. Do you want me to pick you up?”</p><p><em>I want to go from the office together with you, s</em>he thought. But she saves it for herself. “I’ll come right after I packed my clothes.”</p><p>Seulgi keeps silent for a second. “I wish I could drive home with you by my side.”</p><p>Joohyun sighs. “Same with me, Seul.. I’ll meet you tomorrow then?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi with her navy track suit and her hair down opens the door for the raven woman. “Welcome to my house, Bae Joohyun.”</p><p>Joohyun steps forward and hugs the alpha.</p><p>“Miss me that much? I miss you too, Hyun~” she closes the door before hugging her back.</p><p>“Why you had to be gone for a week when you only need 4 days?” she puts her bag pack on the couch and looking at the apartment. <em>It’s big, the apartment is big.</em> <em>Of course, it would be this big, you silly.</em></p><p>The big windows welcome her, the kind of window that touch the floor and reach the ceiling. The dark grey themed combined with wood ornaments fill the room. Some paintings and a landscape photograph hanging on the wall. There are some books scattered and a used glass on the table in the living room.</p><p>“The higher ups wanted a little holiday trip too. I had to keep them company. What do you want to eat tonight?” she walks to her kitchen.</p><p>Joohyun follows her. “Why don’t we cook together tonight? Let me see what you got.” Joohyun opens the two doors fridge but there are only some drinks, eggs, bread, and leftover food from God knows when.</p><p>The slightly taller alpha scratchs her nape. “I rarely cooked for myself, I’m terrible at it. So mostly I order take outs or make omelette and ramyeon for emergency. So..” she’s pointing the empty fridge with her hand.</p><p>“How could you survive until today?” Joohyun shakes her head. Seulgi chuckles and calls her favorite Japanese restaurant.</p><p>They sit on the couch and Seulgi brings her sketchbook and crayons.</p><p>“Okay, as I promised long time ago. Let’s draw together, shall we?” Joohyun’s mood lighten up and smiles brightly. They’re searching for the inspiration from the tv. They’re changing the channel and stop at National Geographic. It’s a documentary about north pole.</p><p>Joohyun draw a penguin first. Joohyun strikes her black crayons happily and Seulgi’s giggling besides her. Joohyun sends her glare. “No, no. it’s cute. I’m laughing because it’s cute.” Joohyun’s drawing style is making an important point of the object. It’s a little bit asymmetry but it is a penguin. She draws two penguins with one taller than the other.</p><p>Seulgi is the next one to draw. She’s going to draw a polar bear. “Don’t draw it too good. It would over shine my penguins.” Joohyun says and Seulgi nods. Seulgi draws a polar bear who sits holding a fish while her head seeing the penguins. She draws it only in a minute.</p><p>“This is me hungry.” Seulgi’s pointing at the bear.</p><p>“No, no, no! The penguins were supposed to be us.” Joohyun’s tapping quickly at her penguins and furrows her brows.</p><p>Seulgi finds her adorable like this. She laughs. “Okay then. That’s us (pointing at the penguins), and this bear is the owner of the Japanese restaurant we ordered right now. Is that okay?” Joohyun nods eagerly and wants to draw the background. Seulgi draws the ice mountain behind them, and Joohyun adds a hole on the floor so the other fish can be seen from there.</p><p>“It’s cute. Can I post it?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Joohyun grabs her phone and take a picture of it. She uploads it to her Instagram feed with the caption bear emoticon on it. “Wish I could tag you on this one.” She clicks upload.</p><p>Seulgi’s looking at her sadly but try to smile. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I’ve tagged you with the emoticon instead.”</p><p>Seulgi opens her Instagram and look at the caption. “The bear was supposed to be me?” She double clicks the pic.</p><p>“Yeah. You drew a bear on my book, today you draw polar bear. The more I see it, you and bears have something in common.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>Joohyun pinches both Seulgi’s cheek with her fingers. “These cheeks and you look big and fluffy every time I see you.” Seulgi chuckles and hold her hands. The bell rings, indicates that the food has arrived</p><p>They’re done with their sushi and Joohyun cleans the table. Joohyun brings her drink to the couch. Seulgi walks from her room with a small paper bag in her hand. “I know you don’t want anything but I bought you something. It’s not much because I was just walking around the small markets.”</p><p>The raven opens the box and there are a bunny doll keychain and some signature snacks. The doll was made from several fabrics, it has some motives on it. There’s her name embedded behind the doll. “It’s cute. Thanks, Seul.” The alpha gives her nods and changes the channel.</p><p>“Did Sooyoung give you her wedding invitation?”</p><p>“Yeah, she gave it to me today. Why?” she stops at the variety show rerun.</p><p>“Nothing. She said to bring my plus one on her wedding but obviously I can’t do that. I still want to go with you that’s why I asked..” she said the last part softly.</p><p><em>Oh.</em> “I’m sorry again you feel that way. I know we said we’re gonna figure it out but we stuck in this comfort zone. I have a plan, Hyun. But it’s not settled yet, I still have to meet someone to making sure of it. I’ll give you some heads up after I meet her, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Flashback)</em>
</p><p>Seulgi sat beside her older colleges on the airport when her phone rang. It’s from her best friend and she excused herself from the other.</p><p>“Seungwan! Or do I have to call you Wendy now?” Seungwan is her best friend back in high school and college. But she had to move to Canada due to her family’s business.</p><p>Seungwan laughs. “Seungwan is fine.” It’s been years since they called each other and just communicating via their social media. They shared a glimpse of their life and Seulgi told her about Joohyun too.</p><p>“Glad you finally found someone! I’m going to Seoul soon. You must introduce her to me.” Seulgi laughed and agreed. “Anyway, not to be that person who calls only when she needs something, but I have a request, Kang.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“I’m getting out from my dad’s company and trying to make my own. Well, I’m not aiming big right now, just want to start small. I need to talk to you about that. I know you’re smart, can we meet?”</p><p>Seulgi herself had something in mind about her future with Joohyun. She wanted to know Seungwan’s point of view about it too. Her best friend always had her wisdom. “Of course. I want to discuss something to you too. Better to say it in person. Just inform me later.”</p><p>
  <em>(End of flashback)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She wonders what Seulgi’s plan is. Joohyun nods and planning to think about it from her side too. At first Joohyun wants to save it for herself but decides to tell Seulgi, “You know, sometimes I feel like a teenager when I’m craving for having a date or even holding hands with you in public. Am I asking too much?”</p><p>Seulgi sighs. “Trust me, I do want it too, Hyun. Every single day. It’s normal for people think that way. But we know how things are.. The only thing we can do is just to hold it awhile longer and meet like this. Sometimes I thought we looked like we cheated from our partners and do some illegal stuff.”</p><p>That makes Joohyun laughs. “Yeah, let’s hold a little longer.” Joohyun holds her girlfriend’s hand and rubs it. Her brain knows what to do, but her heart always wants more.</p><p>“I love you, Hyun.” Seulgi says that out of nowhere and so sudden. “For a moment I thought you’re gonna left me and I’m scared of that. I love you and I said that not just because I don’t want to lose you, I wanted to say it before but I haven’t found a right moment. I-“ she starts rambling and Joohyun stops her by kissing her tenderly.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Seul. I love you, too.”</p><p>Seulgi kisses her again. “Thank you for telling me your worry about us.”</p><p>The beta gives her nods. “Actually, I know what to do, what to expect, and what not. But the worry would grow worse if I’m keeping it for myself. Sometimes talking about it can ease my mind.”</p><p>“Yeah. Sometimes you need other person to encourage yourself, you know? Pushing you up even you know what to do already.”</p><p>Joohyun agrees and they watch an episode of running man before going to sleep at Seulgi’s room.</p><p>The petite woman enters Seulgi’s room after changing her clothes. The room is big obviously, king bed, big windows again, with a walk-in closet on the left side of the room. <em>We’re so different, aren’t we? What’s with my negative thinking these days?</em> She’s the one who always confident about herself, but when it comes to this, the beta tends to doubt herself. She sighs and looking outside the window.</p><p>Seulgi’s walks to the room. She sees Joohyun already in her oversize pajamas standing near the windows. Looking at the city lights outside. <em>She’s so small. And what she’s thinking about?</em></p><p>She walks behind Joohyun and slip her arms around her waist. Joohyun a little bit startles then leans on the taller woman. Seulgi releases her calming scent. “What are you thinking about?” She kisses the top of her head.</p><p>Joohyun gets rid of her negative thinking and focusing back to the taller woman behind her. “Nothing. I just watching my apartment. It really looks old from here.”</p><p>“Hm? I like your apartment though.”</p><p>Joohyun turns her head and raises her eye brow. “For real? You compared yours to mine and you like mine?”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles and shows her usual bright smile. “This one’s too big for me alone. And you live there so of course I like your apartment. It is indeed smaller, but it makes me easier to reach you.” Joohyun turns her body to her and she pecks Joohyun and. A kiss that supposed to be for a moment turns into a longer one. They stop to catch some air.</p><p>“I miss you, Hyun.” Seulgi cups her side and looking at those brown eyes and it’s the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen</p><p>“I miss you more, Seul.” Joohyun put her arms around Seulgi’s neck.</p><p>“Do you.. do you want to make out for a bit? Just make out, not doing something more than that, I swear.” Seulgi asks for her permission. The alpha still afraid to take further steps in their relationship as she doesn't want to hurt Joohyun. Joohyun chuckles and kisses her again.</p><p>Seulgi smiles and feel Joohyun pushes her back. The back of her knees bumps the bed and she sits. Seulgi pulls her closer and Joohyun ends up sit on her lap. She never got dominated like this before and she’s loving it. Joohyun can smells the citrus scent but it’s stronger and full of desire.</p><p>Seulgi start kissing her neck and she slips her hands under Joohyun pajamas to rubs her back gently. Joohyun straighter her posture so Seulgi can have more access. Joohyun likes how gentle Seulgi is. She’s sucking her pulse point. “God, I love you, Hyun. I. Fucking. Love. You” she says between her kisses. Joohyun never heard her swearing and with her low tone like this, it’s totally turning her on.</p><p>“I love you too.” Joohyun’s struggling to say that with her breath is getting heavy and has to hold her moans. She grabs Seulgi’s head and pulls Seulgi closer. Seulgi trails her kisses to the joint between her neck and her shoulder. Deep down she wants to claim her right here and right now but she knows it’s not the time yet.</p><p>The alpha backs away slowly and take some air. She looks at the woman above her, with her cheeks turn pink, some of her hair on her face, and her eyes barely shows the brown. <em>Fuck can she even get hotter than this?</em> “You look beautiful.” She says while wrapping tight her waist and look deeply at those blown eyes.</p><p>Joohyun leans in again and pull Seulgi into a hot kiss again. Joohyun start to scratching her scalp with her right hand and massage it a bit. Seulgi loves this move. Joohyun can feel the bulge is getting bigger and she grinds to it. Seulgi’s hand moves down to her ass and squeezes it, Joohyun moans in between their kiss. Seulgi bites her lower lip harder than before, and Joohyun can feel Seulgi waist thrust her up a bit hard plus there’s something changes with the way Seulgi’s breathing.</p><p>“Seul. Hey, Seul. Look at me.” Joohyun backs away and cups hold both of her cheeks.</p><p>Seulgi looks at her with worried in her eyes. “What? Did I hurt you? Did something happen, Hyun?”</p><p>“No, nothing happened. Did you take your meds today?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I drink it after we eat. Was I gone for a second? God, I’m sorry.” Seulgi covers her face with her hand and lower her head.</p><p>“Seul. Look at me, please.” Seulgi ignores her and Joohyun hold her chin and make Seulgi look at Joohyun. Her eyes look watery. “Nothing has happened, Seul. I just felt there’s a change in your move and your breathing seems weird so I need to check you out. It’s okay.” Joohyun kiss her forehead.</p><p>Seulgi places her face into Joohyun’s crook. “I don’t want to hurt you, Hyun. Thank you for stopping me and I’m sorry again.” Her voice muffled.</p><p>Joohyun hugs her and rub her head. “It’s fine. I’m fine, and you’re fine.” They stay like that for a minute until their breathing back to normal. “Let’s sleep, shall we?”</p><p>Seulgi straighten her head and look deeply into her girlfriend above her. “Thank you.” She pecks Joohyun. “You look so beautiful sitting above me like this.”</p><p>Joohyun smirks and gets off of her. “You’re okay with that?” she’s referring to Seulgi’s bulge.</p><p>“It’ll be fine. Just leave it be.” She joins Joohyun under the blanket and brings Joohyun closer to her chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun wakes up because the phone besides her has vibrated for a while. It’s Seulgi’s. “Yah. Kang Seulgi. Someone has been calling you.” She’s nudging the person beside her that groaning and only snuffles into her neck. Joohyun grab the phone. “It’s your mom, Seul.”</p><p>Seulgi still not opening her eyes and grabs her phone. “Hello? I’m sleeping, mom.”</p><p>“Are you having a jet lag or what? It’s 9 and you still asleep? I’m downstairs and call the receptionist so I can give you some foods.” Seulgi opens her eyes widely and looking at the beta that closes her eyes again.</p><p>“What? What do you mean you’re downstairs? Why you didn’t text me last night if you want to visit me?” She wakes her girlfriend up and give a panic signal by her eyes.</p><p>“I rarely do that? What’s going on? Are you with someone right now?”</p><p><em>Shit, this is so not happening right now.</em> Joohyun understands the situations and sit on the bed. <em>Fuck the hickeys are showing.</em> “Ugh. I’ll call them after this. I haven’t showered yet.” Seulgi’s pointing at Joohyun’s neck and hurriedly walk to her closet.</p><p>“It’s not like you want to impress me or something? Hurry and call them.” The call ended.</p><p>She founds her turtle neck and give it to Joohyun. “It’s for covering your neck. Didn’t realize I did that last night. I thought I was being gentle enough. Sorry my mom visits so sudden like this.” Seulgi grabs her hoodie and wear it right away.</p><p>Joohyun laughs and walk to the bathroom. “She never did this before?”</p><p>“Well sometimes. But it’s been a long time since she did that. She’s craving for the souvenirs, I guess.” Seulgi opens her suitcase and take a bag with her. “You’re set? I’m gonna call the receptionist.”</p><p>Joohyun says yes while brushing her teeth and Seulgi calls them.</p><p>Seulgi sits on the dining table while Joohyun’s preparing the morning tea for them. The bell rings and Seulgi opens the door for her mother. “What’s the occasion, mom? You’re looking for the Bali’s souvenirs, aren’t you?” She takes the bag filled with foods from her.</p><p>The small woman with a short haircut walks inside and see Joohyun in the kitchen. “So, mom this is Joohyun, my girlfriend. The one I told you about. The reason why I panicked minutes ago. Joohyun this is my lovely mom.” Seulgi introduces them and Joohyun bows her head and greets her.</p><p>Her mother bows her back. “So, I see. Seulgi hasn’t talk much about you. Such a secretive daughter I have over here.” Seulgi burrows her brows and unpack the food. “Nice to meet you, Joohyun. I bring foods for us. Hope it’s enough.”</p><p>Joohyun make tea for them and gives it to her mother. She shits besides Seulgi. “Enjoy the tea, Mrs. Kang. I hope it’s suits your taste.”</p><p>Mrs. Kang nods and gives her a smile. “It’s good. Thank you. Come eat. I already ate at home.” They start eat the food. Minutes full of the awkwardness passed when she adds. “You must be grateful I walk here alone and not with your father.”</p><p>Joohyun raises her eyebrow and look between them.  “No. Don’t tell him what you’ve seen today, mom.”</p><p>“I’ll skip the explicit content, don’t worry. He’d be happy to see you having a relationship.” Seulgi protesting and said they didn’t do anything. Her mother turns her head to Joohyun and smiles.  “She treats you fine, Joohyun?”</p><p>Joohyun nods as she’s done eating. “She’s been nothing but kind to me, Mrs. Kang.”</p><p>“Good. Good. You know about her condition?”</p><p>“Mom, can’t you see we’re still eating?”</p><p>“She’s done hers. Just eat and let the adults talk.” Seulgi rolls her eyes and annoyed. Joohyun nods to her.</p><p>“I see. I know it will be hard in the future, but thank you for accepting her, Joohyun.” She holds her hand and Joohyun get a little bit surprised. Seulgi surprised too seeing what her mother does.</p><p>Seulgi wants to speak when Joohyun beats her. “We talked about that already, Mrs. Kang. Seulgi accept me for who I am, so it would be wrong for me to do otherwise. We’re working about it together.”</p><p>Mrs. Kang satisfied and smiles. She turns her gaze to her daughter. “You keep her, Kang Seulgi. Now give me my precious souvenirs.” Seulgi gives her the paper bag. Joohyun smiles at their interaction and help Mrs. Kang to pack the boxes. The couple walk Mrs. Kang to the door.</p><p>Mrs. Kang hugs Seulgi. “Sorry I can’t be with you again for your birthday, Seulgi. I have to accompany your father to Saipan.”</p><p><em>It’s been a long time since you do that.. </em>She smiles and nods at her mother but her eyes say the opposite. “That’s fine, mom. I’m getting used to it.”</p><p>She cups Seulgi cheeks and turns her head to Joohyun. “It’s nice to see you with her, Joohyun. Thank you again.” Joohyun smiles shyly and nods. “I’ll see you around then. Call me when Seulgi starts to acting up!” Joohyun laughs.</p><p>“Okay, bye mom!” Seulgi waves at her mother and closes the door. Seulgi put her arm around Joohyun’s neck and walks the to the room.</p><p>“When is your birthday anyway?”</p><p>“It’s on 10<sup>th</sup>. She never been here for my birthday in years already. That’s fine. Now, what are we gonna do today?”</p><p>They continue the day after showered, separately of course, and binge watching a series. Joohyun go home when the night comes. Seulgi drives her home and they stop by at the grocery store Joohyun usually visit. Joohyun insist Seulgi to fill her fridge and going to send easy recipes to her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tomorrow is Seulgi’s birthday.</em> She looks at her phone while she’s on a subway going home. Joohyun’s thinking about what she’ll give to her. Seulgi pretty much likes everything she made until now. She walks out from the subway station still thinking about it. <em>Seaweed soup? Since her mother can’t make it for her.</em> She bought seaweed before arriving at home and preparing for tomorrow’s cook.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi and Joohyun has been on the phone for an hour and the clock shows 00.00. Joohyun congratulates the alpha for getting older. Joohyun asks what gift does she want. “I already have one. You are my early gift. Don’t spoiled me with more gifts, Hyun. My heart can’t take it.” Joohyun laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun rushing out from the office today. She wants to cook the seaweed soup quickly. She walks pass the café on her way to the subway, she stops and decides to buy a little cake for her too.</p><p>She arrives at her apartment and turns on the stove right away. She already reread the recipe on the subway and smoothly doing the cook. The seaweed soup is done. She packs it and changes her clothes. She gets out from her apartment with bags on her hands.</p><p>She calls Seulgi but the line is busy. <em>She’s at home, right? It would be funny when I did all this and she’s not there.</em> She chats Seulgi that she on her way.</p><p>On the other side, Seulgi is on her phone with her bestfriend, Seungwan. She’s laughing on the couch with her round glasses on.</p><p>“So, when are you gonna arrived? Do you want to celebrate your birthday here too?”</p><p>“Correct! I’ll arrive at 20<sup>th</sup> morning. Got to do something with my jet lag before we partying.”</p><p>“Just the two of us eating is not partying, Wan. You still want to discuss your business with me?”</p><p>“We’ll have a drink, too, I miss drinking soju. Of course, I still do.”</p><p>“Okay. Tell me where and when you want to meet. I want to discuss something too.”</p><p> </p><p>She ends the call and she sees notifications from Joohyun.</p><p>19.18 Hyun: Yah, Kang Seulgi. Are you at home right now? I’m coming over.</p><p>19.33 Hyun: Seul?</p><p>19.38 Hyun: Seul, I’m downstairs.</p><p>19.42 Hyun: Who do you call? Why can’t I call you?? [attached angry green dino]</p><p><em>Oh no, she’s mad. </em>Seulgi only wears a t shirt and sweat pants, she grabs her white cardigan and hurriedly going downstairs. The elevator opens and she sees Joohyun sits at the couch. She runs a little and Joohyun sees her.</p><p>“Hyun, sorry, I was calling my best friend. Why you come here all of sudden?”</p><p>Joohyun rolls her eyes and stands “Of course to celebrate your birthday! Let’s go to your room. By the way, you wear glasses? You look cute with it.” Seulgi chuckles and takes the bag from Joohyun hands, Seulgi explains to the latter how bad her sight actually is. They enter Seulgi apartment and Joohyun sets the table.</p><p>“You sit tight right there while I set this up.” Seulgi sits at the dining table and watches Joohyun grabs some bowls and plates. She opens her boxes and puts out the small cake. “Sorry I can only make seaweed soup and buy the small cake. I didn’t have much time to cook some more. I didn’t even buy candles. Sorry and happy birthday, Kang Seulgi.”</p><p>Seulgi looks at her and the food on the table. She stands and hugs Joohyun tightly. Joohyun hugs her back. “It’s been so long since I had seaweed soup on my birthday. Thank you, Hyun.” She backs away and kisses Joohyun’s cheek and lips. “It’s already a festive for me. It’s more than enough.”</p><p>They sit on their seat. Seulgi eagerly takes a spoon of the seaweed soup and it makes her smiles widely. The alpha gives both her thumbs to her girlfriend. Seulgi grabs her phone and takes a picture of the soup and cake. She thanks Joohyun once again and asks her to eat too.</p><p>They’ve done their soup and Seulgi even emptied the bowl. It’s time for the cake and Seulgi wants to eat it on the couch while they watch tv. Seulgi brings the cake while Joohyun brings the plastic knife and plate.</p><p>“No, don’t put it yet. Let me take a picture of you with the cake, Seul.”</p><p>Seulgi makes some pose and wants Joohyun to take it with her too. Joohyun holds her phone and put herself beside Seulgi. First, they both smile cutely, second, Joohyun kiss Seulgi on her cheek and Seulgi closes her eyes smiling, the last one Seulgi kisses on the lips and it looks both of them smiling.</p><p>Seulgi takes the small flag with “Happy valentine’s day” written on it. She slices the cake. “They put those small flags on their cakes and it would be weird if I take it off. And sorry again I didn’t buy you gift.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with it. Who needs valentine’s day when I had this on my birthday? I already said I need no gifts, Hyun. You’re here anyway.” She eats the first bite and likes the taste of it.</p><p>“I love you, Seul. Happy birthday once again.” She pecks her lips.</p><p>Seulgi nods happily and feed the cake to her. “Love you too, my precious girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi sits on the private room in the Korean restaurant waiting for her bestfriend. The woman with blonde short hair and white blouse tucked in her jeans opens the wood door with big grin on her face.</p><p>“Kang Seulgi!!” “Son Seungwan!!” They shout at the same time and hug each other. The waiter takes their orders and leave them alone. They start the conversation with sharing their life. After their drinks come, Seungwan starts to talk about her plans.</p><p>Seungwan and her father have degree in architecture. Her father has joined company that works on buildings development and construction in Canada. Seungwan plans to open her own company and she wants to start from the beginning. She wants Seulgi point of view about how’s business in Korea going. Seulgi with master degree in business field shares what she knows. Seungwan takes note from her and will discuss it with her father later.</p><p>The food is coming and they eat their food while chit chat a bit. Seungwan asks about Joohyun and Seulgi tells her the situation they’re in.</p><p>“I want to talk about it too, Wan. We’re in the same company and in the end one of us had to walked out from the company. I don’t want it to be her. I was wondering, maybe I could join your force?”</p><p>Seungwan looks at her and thinking for a bit. “I don’t know, Seul. I’m okay with that to be honest. But you know I’m still walking in the dark. I need to discuss it with my father and there’s long way to go. I’ll try to talk to him first, okay?”</p><p>Seulgi nods and continue her eating. She needs to think the alternative. Seungwan adds, “You know, from the way you explained things to me earlier, why don’t you open your own business consultant corporation? Hire some fresh graduates or take some your coworkers.”</p><p>That idea had crossed to her mind back then. But Seulgi sees it would be hard and tell Seungwan about it.</p><p>“I know it would be hard. Hell, that’s the reason why I told you I need to discuss more things with my father, right? Same as you. It’s harder to open on your own. But you already know the field, you live here and know important stuff already. Maybe it’s time to walk on your own, Seulgi. It’s worth the try.”</p><p>Seulgi chews her last bite and thinking about it.</p><p>“You must be thinking about the income, right? It’s a risk at the earlier stage of your business. But it’ll come soon or later if you able to manage it, and I’m sure you will. It’ll easier to earn money when you stay at your job right now, but what are you after? What is more important? Are you still craving for that money, or you craving for something else? If you think you’ve had enough, you know what to do.”</p><p>Seulgi knows about that and Seungwan gives some lights to the path she chose. She’s glad her alpha best friend come back to Seoul in the right time. Seulgi pays for the meal and they walk outside. Before they go separate way, Seungwan asks her.</p><p>“How’s Sooyoung?” Sooyoung is Seungwan’s ex-girlfriend back in college. They were going okay when sadly they had to break up because she had to move to Canada.</p><p>“She’ll get married in two weeks. You want to meet her?”</p><p>Seungwan shrugs and smiles. “Nah. It would bring bad luck, I believe. Let her walk forward without seeing her past. Besides, I’ll go back home around the time.”</p><p>Seulgi pats the shorter woman shoulder. Seulgi’s driving home with something in mind, it’s about their conversation back then. She needs to gain more information and tells Joohyun about it when there’s a hope from it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung’s wedding day is held at 5 pm today. Joohyun wears simple white dress with her low pony tailed hair laid on her back. She wears the ear rings as the last touch and calls taxi to pick her up.</p><p>Joohyun walks to the ballroom and founds Seulgi talks with the other Marketing team member. Seulgi wears dark grey suit and looks taller this way. She greets them and her boss and stands beside Seulgi. Seulgi stares at her for a mere second. Joohyun notices that and nudge her foot. Seulgi blinks and greets her back.</p><p>The marketing team sit on the same table. The wedding runs rather quickly and Sooyoung already say her oath for her husband. Yeri and two people sing for the couple. The wedding almost ends and it’s time for them to take picture. After the picture has taken, they congratulate Sooyoung and Sungjae.</p><p>“Your girlfriend can’t come, Ms. Bae?” Sooyoung asks. Seulgi who stands beside them only looking at the two.</p><p>“I’m not alone anyway. Our whole team is here.” She only answers with that and smiles.</p><p>Seulgi invites Joohyun to join her going home in front of the other so it won’t be suspicious. Joohyun says yes. While driving, Seulgi says to her beta that she wants to stay the night and already bringing her duffle bag with her.</p><p>They enter the apartment. Seulgi puts her bag on the couch and sits beside it. Joohyun wants to change first. Not that she can’t open the zipper by herself, she wants to tease Seulgi.</p><p>“Seul, help me with the zipper, please.”</p><p>Seulgi stands and walks behind her. She turns the zipper down and can see white bra and her white smooth back from there. Seulgi stands still and gulps.</p><p>“Like what you see, Seul?” Joohyun smirks and teases her.</p><p>“Uh, yes. I’m enjoying the view. You need help to take the whole dress off too?”</p><p>“No, thank you, miss!” she nudges her tip of nose. “I’ll continue changing in the bathroom. Now back at the couch.” Joohyun chuckles and left Seulgi stands there shaking her head smiling.</p><p>They both already changed their clothes and cuddling on the couch watching a drama. Joohyun leans her head on the crook of Seulgi’s neck and the alpha side hugs her. They play with their intertwined hands.</p><p>“You know, Seul. I recently wonder, how different we are.” Seulgi turns her head to the raven besides her but Joohyun doesn’t move. “After I visit your apartment, I sometimes asks myself, can I catch up with your life style? Will I ever enough? The way our apartment is different in many different ways.” Joohyun’s looking up at her alpha right now.</p><p>“You still have that thought right now?”</p><p>“Sometimes. Even right now, I wonder why you want to stay here instead at your fancy apartment. We’re on different class. Even I always cooked myself because it’s cheaper than order take outs.”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles a bit “I know at some point it would bother you. How different we are. I never once feel you’re lower than me or something. Maybe it’s easier for me to say that. But don’t think about it that much, please? I’m fine with what we have, with what you have. And I still I think your apartment is nice.”</p><p>Joohyun chuckles and back at seeing the medieval movie on the tv.</p><p>“Besides, you obviously can manage the money better and I need that.”</p><p>Joohyun laughs. “Okay, I’ll take that.”</p><p>“You remember when I told you I have plan for us?” Joohyun looks at her with her right brow raised. “I met my best friend days ago and talk about it. She gave me advice. I currently look more deeply about it. I can see how’s it going to be. And I want to tell you. The plan is me leaving SM and make my own business consultant company.”</p><p>“What? Are you okay with that? You have a good position here, Seul.”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it, Hyun. And I think it won’t be that bad? It would be hard at first but everything will be okay. I hope.”</p><p>Joohyun feels Seulgi still unsure about this. “You know I can walk out from the company and work at the other place too, right? I’m fine with that too. I’ve been looking some information about it too. The nice jobs that would fit me.”</p><p>“No, Hyun. You’ve worked hard to get your current position. It will be fine, I promise. I just need to talk about this with my brother and maybe my dad too. Looking for advices too.”</p><p>Joohyun still thinking about it.</p><p>“We’ll take this plan first, okay? We’ll do our usual work while I’m looking around for better view.”</p><p>Joohyun really appreciate what Seulgi’s done. How serious she looks into their relationship. Joohyun feels so lucky she found the alpha even it’s complicated as hell. Joohyun hands reach Seulgi’s neck and pull her to the kiss.</p><p>Seulgi hears slow music playing from the tv and pull away. “Hey Hyun, you ever do slow dance like that?”</p><p>Joohyun looks at the tv and there’s a couple slow dancing at the mask party. “Hmm, no not like that. Why?”</p><p>“Come on, I’ll teach you.” She grabs Joohyun hand and stands up. Seulgi’s searching for instrumental music. She plays it. “Now, place your right hand on my shoulder and stretch your left hand.” Seulgi holds her left hand and her waist. Seulgi explains where their foot supposed to be and instructs to move in line with the beat of the music.</p><p>Joohyun steps on Seulgi’s foot and apologizes. Seulgi laughs and says it’s fine. Joohyun already masters her steps and chuckles. “Anyway, why you want to teach me this out of nowhere? Where and when did you learn this?”</p><p>“I learn this when I was in college. Had some fun with my friends and we learnt this on our dorm. I just want to share the fun with you.” Seulgi continues her college story and explains there are several slow dances too.</p><p>Joohyun likes listening when Seulgi’s rambling like this and shares her story. She moves her hands and wraps it around Seulgi’s neck while still moving slowly. Seulgi holds her close and hug her waist. They look into each other and Seulgi’s leaning in. They kiss slowly and tenderly. Joohyun pull away and leans her head on Seulgi’s chest. She hopes they can stay like this for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>The morning has come and the ray of sun peeking at her window. Joohyun wakes first. Seulgi on her back still snoring slightly. Joohyun grabs her phone and sees that Jaehyun has been calling three times. <em>It’s still 7 am, what happened?</em> She calls him.</p><p>“Hey, Jaehyun. What’s wrong? I just woke up.” She asks with her raspy voice.</p><p>“Good morning, my big but little sister. Open your eyes, you’ll missed the good day if you still sleeping right now.”</p><p>“I wake up right now. Why you called so many times? Mom and dad okay?”</p><p>“They’re more than okay. I have good news for you. Drum roll please.”</p><p>“Oh my God, I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>“Ck, not fun. I got the scholarship, Baechu! Your brother will go to college!”</p><p>Joohyun opens her eyes wide and sits abruptly. “What?? Oh my God, congrats!! Wow. Wooow. You got the letter today?”</p><p>“We don’t do letter anymore, sis. They emailed me this morning. Computer Science Department here I goooo. Anyway, when are you going home? I will visit the university at the end of March for finalizing some papers. Can you go home on your birthday?”</p><p>She looks at the calendar at her phone. “Yeah, I think I could. I’ll finish my work first, okay?”.</p><p>Seulgi wakes up because she wants to hug her beta and she’s not there. The brunette unconsciously mumbling with her eyes closed, “Hyun, can you come back here?”</p><p>Jaehyun can hear it from the phone. “You’re with your girlfriend right now? Damn, Baechu. I told you to change your bed into a bigger one. Take her to Daegu too. It’ll be nice if we meet her before I go.”</p><p>Joohyun thinks that’s not possible and tell Jaehyun to not tell their parents about her morning with Seulgi. Jaehyun just laughs and let her to have her sleep again. She put back her phone to the table and snuggling at Seulgi.</p><p>Seulgi opens her arms so her beta can lay on her chest. Joohyun can smell her citrus scent and loving it. She trails her index finger on Seulgi’s jawline. “I’m going to Daegu at the end of the month, Seul.”</p><p>“Hmmh? Why?” Seulgi furrows her brow and opens her eyes slightly.</p><p>“Jaehyun got his scholarship and wants me back home before he moves to his dorm.”</p><p>“You’re not here on your birthday?”</p><p>“You know? We’re going to celebrate it when I’m back, okay?”</p><p>“I have your whole CV, remember? No fun.” Seulgi closes her eyes again and pulls Joohyun closer. Joohyun finds it cute and kiss Seulgi’s neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lunch time is over and Seulgi’s driving to her dad’s company. She’s in the elevator and going up to the CEO office which is occupied by her brother now. <em>It’s been a long time since I set my foot here.</em> She walks to her brother’s office and the workers greet her as she’s one of the Kangs. The secretary escort her in. Her brother let her in and welcomes her.</p><p>“How’s your first two weeks? Enjoying your new chair, Kang Garam-nim?” Seulgi sits across him and he laughs.</p><p>“It’s hectic of course. Anyway, let’s straight to the point. What do you want to discuss, Seulgi?”</p><p>Seulgi tells him about her relationship with Joohyun and the situation they’re in. She explains to him her plans to open her own company and asks him for advices. He rubs her chin.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do that? Why don’t you work here? Dad’s not in charge anymore. There won’t be any issue, right? Don’t you think it’s easier that way?”</p><p>“You know how I’m feeling about that. I’ll consider it, but I want to try my plan A first, Garam.”</p><p>The Seulgi look-a-like is humming and playing a pen in his hand. “I’m okay with you opening on your own. Well, you know the risk already. You’ve done you research. I’ll help you of course, but I think you need to tell Dad about this.”</p><p>Seulgi sighs and lays her back on the chair. “I think so too, but I don’t want to do it.”</p><p>“We know he’s the key player and you need his permission after all. Everything will be fine. Talk to him slowly.” He gives her some names. “They’re good friends and colleges of mine. You can ask them about your little project. And think about it once again, I’m still thinking it’s too early.”</p><p>Seulgi understands and thanks her brother. He invites Seulgi and Joohyun to have a dinner together with his soon to be wife next time. Seulgi nods and driving back to her office with her dad’s lingering her mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun takes three days off and her train will leave at 11 am. She sits at the station with several bags and a box filled with food for her family. She’s been playing watermelon games on her phone while waiting for the train. The train comes and she put her belongings above her seat.</p><p>The train already runs for an hour and Seulgi videocalls her. She wants to keep her company by calling her in the lunch hour. They eat while facing their phone and Seulgi remembers that her brother wants to have a dinner with them and tell Joohyun about it. Joohyun agrees and wants to meet the other Kang and his future wife.</p><p>The lunch hour is over and Seulgi has to go back to her work. Joohyun ends the call and back at her watermelon games. 3 hours away by train and finally Joohyun’s back at her hometown. Joohyun parents waiting outside the station in their pick up truck. Joohyun runs at them happily and hug them tightly. Mr. Bae puts her bags in the back and driving them home.</p><p>They arrive at their home and Joohyun smiles widely as she enters the house. <em>This really smells like home.</em> She misses the old small house so much. She stretches both her hands. “Aaahh I miss this house so muuuch.” And drops her body to the old couch.</p><p>“Don’t get used to it or you won’t be back at your small apartment.” Her mother jokes and unpacks Joohyun box.</p><p>“If I could I would chain you and won’t let you go back, my little Baechu.” Her father stands behind her and kiss her head. “I’ll go back to the shop, okay? Don’t go anywhere ‘til I get home.”</p><p>Joohyun waves at her father and helps her mom. Jaehyun comeback from school 2 hours later and hugs Joohyun. Joohyun wonders how come her brother seems taller than the last time they met. Jaehyun tells her he will go to his university by train at Saturday afternoon. They have a good and warm dinner that night and Joohyun never been more grateful to have a warm family like this.</p><p>Joohyun spend her holiday at her hometown by helping her parents’ store. On her birthday, Joohyun wakes up early in the morning and picks up fruits and vegetables from some gardens. With blue apron and their store’s name embroidered on it, Joohyun’s organizing cabbages on the rack. The evening comes fast and it’s time for them to close the store.</p><p>She’s drying her hair and opens her phone. Missed calls from Seulgi 20 minutes ago. She calls her and turns off the hair dryer. “Hello? Why did you call, Seul?”</p><p>“Hi, Hyun. I wanted to ask you something. But I found the answer already.”</p><p>“Huh? About what?”</p><p>“Come outside.” Seulgi cuts the call.</p><p><em>What? She’s not coming here, right? </em>Joohyun heart’s thumping and look at herself at the mirror before rushing outside. Her parents looking at her runs outside in wonder.</p><p>Joohyun walks outside and she sees Seulgi’s leaning on her car and sniffs the flowers in her hand. Seulgi wears white t shirt inside and a tucked-in denim outer. Seulgi looks at her with her usual crescent smile.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Bae Joohyun.” She says as she spreads her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [TW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double update for this week!<br/>Have you stream for Joohyun's White Night today? Please stream it and support Double Patty when it's available in you country!^^<br/>To those who still staying and reading this story, I would never get tired to say how grateful I am. Thank you and have a great day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy birthday, Bae Joohyun.” She says as she spreads her arms.</p><p>Joohyun releases her breath that she holds for a second and hugs her alpha in front of her. “What are you doing here, Seul? It’s 4 hours driving?!”</p><p>“Oh, I know. I worked half day today. I still want to celebrate your birthday with you, so here I am.” Seulgi pats her back. “The flowers for the birthday girl.”</p><p>Joohyun backs away and takes the flower. She thanks Seulgi and Seulgi nods cutely. “Even the bouquet looks bigger than you.” Seulgi laughs and Joohyun slaps her arm. “Happy birthday again.” She lowers her head and kisses Joohyun.</p><p>Seulgi backs away and sees the figures that stand on the doorway. “Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bae.” She bows her body 90˚.</p><p>Joohyun’s face turns red and introduce them. “Mom, dad, this is Seulgi. My girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>The Bae family invite her in. Mrs. Bae is finishing her cook and about to set the table. Joohyun helps her. Seulgi sits on the couch with Mr. Bae sits on the massaging chair beside her. Seulgi introduces herself again and she apologize to not bringing anything since Joohyun already packed so much for them. The old man just shrugs it off and they talk about her job and Joohyun’s living in Seoul. Joohyun’s looking at them while placing the chopsticks. She sees them laughing at her dad’s story.</p><p>“Your dad seems to like her already.” Her mom whisper at her daughter.</p><p>Joohyun startles and looks at her mom. “What about you?”</p><p>“She seems nice. If your father likes her, I do too. And if you’re happy with her, we are too.” She gives her motherly smiles. Joohyun whispers a thank you to her.</p><p>Mrs. Bae calling them for the dinner. Mrs. Bae says to Seulgi that they don’t have many foods to serve to her. Seulgi’s apologizing again for come without any notice and came before they had the dinner. Four of them sit on the table when Jaehyun’s walking down the stairs.</p><p>“Oh, who do we have here?”</p><p>“Behave yourself, Jaehyun. This is Seulgi, your sister’s girlfriend.”</p><p>“Oh. OH! The Kang Seulgi!” he offers his hand to Seulgi and she shakes it. “Thank you for coping with my weird sister.”</p><p>Joohyun stands and chases her brother. Jaehyun laughs. Mr. Bae tells them to stop and have their dinner. They tell Jaehyun to eat on the couch since there’s no other chair for the dining table. Seulgi stands and offers Jaehyun to sit on her seat.</p><p>“Nah. Been doing that for years. It’s okay, you’re our special guest.”</p><p>There are laughs here and there when Bae family eat and being together at their small living room. The Hyun siblings sometimes fighting at each other for a bit, but in a good way. Seulgi looks at them and likes the warmth. She misses being like this with her family.</p><p>“It’s cake time for the smartest girl in town!” Jaehyun takes out the ice cream cake for Joohyun and place it on the small table in their living room. Joohyun on her knees facing the cake while Mr. Kang lights the candle then turns off the lights. Joohyun smiles widely.</p><p>“Wait wait. We’re going to take a picture first.” Her father put his phone on the bookshelf and set the timer. They set their position. “Seulgi come here. You sit beside Baechu.”</p><p><em>Baechu?</em> She chuckles and positions herself besides Joohyun.</p><p>They done their family photos and it’s time for Joohyun to blow the candles. Both Mr. Kang and Seulgi stand side by side with their phone camera on. She blows the candle and all of them cheers. They eat the cake together.</p><p>“So, where are you gonna stay tonight, Seulgi? You’re not gonna drive back to Seoul, right? It’s late.” Mrs. Bae says as she put the remaining cake on the box.</p><p>“Oh, I’m planning to check in at the hotel nearby, Mrs. Bae.”</p><p>“Nonsense. You’re our daughter’s girlfriend. You stay here. Joohyun will set her room for both of you.” Mr. Bae says. Seulgi eyes go wide. Mr. Kang laughs. “Not sleeping on the same bed, Seulgi. Joohyun will set the futon. Don’t do funny stuff on my house.” Mr. Bae gives a warning and Seulgi nods.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun and her mother takes the futon from Jaehyun’s room and set her room while Seulgi and Jaehyun watching tv. Seulgi congratulates him for the scholarship and ask him about it. Jaehyun curious about how’s her college life and she share it.</p><p>“Anyway, Joohyun told me you’re the only alpha in this household?”</p><p>“Yeah, even from dad’s family alpha is rare. From mom’s side its mostly omega.” Both his mother and father are betas and the family was happy when Jaehyun came out as an alpha.</p><p>“Being an alpha is not easy and has so many responsibilities, you know. You had a hard time discovering yourself?”</p><p>“A bit. I only know about alphas from school and my same age friends. Read some on the internet too.”</p><p>“I might not be a perfect person for that, but don’t be a stranger and you can discuss anything freely with me.”</p><p>He thanks her and start asking things he doesn’t know and unsure of. They talk about half an hour when Joohyun call the monolid to go upstairs with her. She grabs her duffle bag and tells Jaehyun to have some rest for his trip tomorrow.</p><p>Seulgi enters the room after changing her clothes and Joohyun closes her door. She sees pictures on the desk. It’s a teenager Joohyun in highschool uniform with her friends, little Joohyun carry toddler Jaehyun on her back, and the old family picture.</p><p>“You must be on the spotlight since your school age.” she smiles and looks at the shorter girl. “Hi.” She says with her big grins.</p><p>“Hi, yourself.” Joohyun pokes her cheek. “You’ll take the bed, Seul. I’ll take the futon.”</p><p>“What? No. It’s your house, Hyun. You take your bed.” She hurriedly sits on the futon that laid besides the bed.</p><p>“You can sleep with that?” Joohyun folds her hands.</p><p>“I can sleep wherever and whenever I want. Oh wait, I have a present for you, Hyun.” She grabs her bag and shuffling her stuff. She takes out the red box and black card. “Open it.”</p><p>Joohyun sits on the bed and opens it. It’s a gold necklace with small pink diamond as the pendant. The beta wants to say something but Seulgi stops her.</p><p>“No. I know what you gonna say. I know you hate to be spoiled but let me do this for your birthday, okay? Don’t think about the price. Just wear it.”</p><p>Joohyun sighs while smiling. “I was just gonna say, it’s beautiful, Seul. Thank you.” Joohyun asks her to put the necklace on her. Seulgi walks with her knees to the bed side. She takes the necklace and put it on. She kisses her shoulder before Joohyun turns her body.</p><p>“Looks good on you. Well, you look good in everything.” She proudly says that and satisfied by what she sees. “And this,” Seulgi picks up the card. “Is the key to my apartment.”</p><p>Joohyun takes it and pecks her girlfriend. “Thank you for doing all this.” She wraps her arms around Seulgi’s neck.</p><p>“Anytime, Hyun.” She kisses her softly for several minutes and Joohyun’s hand start moving from her neck to massaging her scalp. Seulgi knows the signs and pulls away. “No funny stuff, Hyun.” The monolid smirks playfully at her.</p><p>Joohyun laugh and Seulgi takes the chance and kiss her neck for a second. “Hey, you said no funny stuff!”</p><p>Seulgi laughs and sits on the futon. “Okay. Let’s sleep.”</p><p>Joohyun turns off the lights and lays on her back. Joohyun asks her if she want to try help her for picking up stuff tomorrow morning. Seulgi’s smirking and says, “Got to impress your parents while I’m here.” They both laugh. Seulgi’s silently sneaking her hand and hold Joohyun’s hand. Joohyun intertwined their fingers and they sleep that way.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi can feel someone’s shaking her body. “Seul, wake up. You said you want to help us, right?”</p><p><em>Right, I was going to Joohyun’s house last night. </em>She slightly opens her eyes. “What time is it?”</p><p>“5”</p><p>“Oh God…” she closes her eyes again.</p><p>Joohyun chuckles and kiss her lips. “Come on, Seul. We need to take some stuff before the sun rises.” Joohyun takes her hand and pulls her. Seulgi sits with her eyes still closes. “I already put your clothes on the bed. I’ll wait you downstairs.” Seulgi nods.</p><p>Seulgi’s going down after she washes her face. She wears green plaid shirt and jeans. Joohyun’s with her pony tailed hair and grey sweater waiting for her at the couch.</p><p>“Uhh, where’s the other?”</p><p>“They already gone. Dad left the truck for us. Come on, Seul.”</p><p>Joohyun grabs her hand and drags her to the truck. This is the first time the raven drives her around. Joohyun drives them to the several gardens and takes boxes of vegetables and fruits. Seulgi lifts them up with the gloves on. They go back to the store and other workers handle the boxes. Joohyun asks Seulgi to wrap grapes in plastic bags and Joohyun packs strawberries in plastic boxes.</p><p>People start coming in. Seulgi’s seeing that the store has many customers, she’s happy to see it. It’s 9 am, Mrs. Bae calling the couple to have their breakfast at the back of store. Seulgi sits while drinking a bottle of water. The alpha asks about how the store’s going and Joohyun excitedly tells her about it.</p><p>Jaehyun comes to the store before going to the train station. He bid his farewell to his family, the worker, and Seulgi too. The alpha beta duo continues help her parents until almost noon and Mrs. Bae tells Seulgi to take a nap due to her long drive yesterday and early woke up this day, she must be tired. The alpha appreciates that and says her grateful.</p><p>Joohyun drives them home. She tells Seulgi to take a shower and sleep on the bed right after. Joohyun going to make lunch for her family. Seulgi’s done showering and stretches her body. There are cracking sounds here and there. <em>Ugh my back hurts a little, maybe it’s time for exercising again. </em>The monolid drop her body to the bed. She closes her eyes and can smell Joohyun’s lavender scent on the sheet. She smiles before sleep.</p><p>Joohyun done with the food and text her parents. The small beta enters her room after showering and looks at Seulgi’s sleeping in her bed with her mouth slightly open. She laughs and snap a picture with her phone. Joohyun lays beside Seulgi and staring at her girlfriend with her big doe eyes.</p><p><em>The person who usually lazying around my apartment doing all this in a day. She must be tired. </em>Joohyun herself still suprises with what Seulgi has done last night and how she was trying to catching up with her family member.</p><p>Joohyun whispers and kisses her cheeks. “Thank you again, Kang Seulgi”. Seulgi doesn’t move. “Seulgi-ah. Wake up. Aren’t you hungry?”</p><p>Seulgi moves her body slightly and closes her mouth. “Hnngghh. 5 more minutes, please.” She turns her body to face Joohyun and pulls her into a hug. Joohyun smiles and enjoying the citrus scent she misses.</p><p>Joohyun wakes up from her impromptu nap and look at her wristwatch.  “Yah, Kang Seulgi. Wake up.”</p><p>Seulgi drowsily sits with her messy hair and eyes closed. They walk downstairs with their hands joined. They eat the food and Seulgi asks about her parents. Joohyun says her parents will be home in the evening and give them a free time the rest of the day.</p><p>“We can stroll around if you want.”</p><p>“You don’t need to sleep first, Hyun? You did a lot today.”</p><p>“I had my sleep with you, didn’t I? It’s enough for me.”</p><p>Seulgi looks at her and holds her hand. They’ve been holding hands for hundred times and Seulgi just realizes her palm is a little bit rough due to her working since young age. <em>Here sits a woman who worked so hard for her family and herself. I’d be damned if I didn’t do the same for her. </em>She rubs the petite woman’s palm and looking at it.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“No. I just proud to have you as my woman.”</p><p>“Huh? So sudden?”</p><p>Seulgi laughs. “We’ll go after we lay down for a bit, okay? I’ll wash the dishes for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi’s downstairs waiting for the raven. The alpha wears a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans. She rolls her sleeve when Joohyun come down wearing white dress and her hair tied.</p><p>“Wow, why are you being pretty today? Where are we going today?”</p><p>“I’ll show you where. Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>The first destination is a big park and there are some people at it already. The park is filled with attractive spots and the flowers that starting to bloom, they show that the spring is around the corner. They take pictures for each other and take selfies. They walk hand in hand and walking around the park. Joohyun wants to go the next destination when the sun start setting.</p><p>The next one is the street where there are so many restaurant and street food. Seulgi parks her car and they’re walking around again. Joohyun hugs Seulgi’s arm happily. They bought fish buns and tteokbokki before they end up in a Korean grilled restaurant.</p><p>Joohyun feed Seulgi a wrapped meat and Seulgi does the same. They eat happily and their stomach are full already.</p><p>“So, are we done for the night or are you still have some place in mind?” Seulgi says after she drinks her soda.</p><p>“There’s one more! You have to see how beautiful Daegu at night. Are you tired?”</p><p>Seulgi’s enjoying every moment they had today. The ones they won’t be able to do back in Seoul. Seulgi shakes her head. “I’ll go wherever you go.”</p><p> </p><p>The last one is the tower. They enter the building and Joohyun insists to paying this one. They climb up to the highest floor. The elevator opens and they welcomed by big windows glasses showing the night sky and the entire city. They walk to the edge but Joohyun’s stopped and she grips the alpha’s sleeves so tight. Joohyun afraid of heights.</p><p>“You’re the one suggesting this and you’re afraid of heights?” Seulgi chuckles. “We’ll walk slowly, don’t look down. Look straight to the city. I’ll guide you to the edge.”</p><p>Joohyun walks slowly with her hands still gripping Seulgi’s sleeves. Seulgi moves Joohyun hands to grab the bar handle in front of her. The beta tries to control her breath and enjoying the view. It looks beautiful. Seulgi stands beside her and looking at her.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. It looks beautiful, right?”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Both the city and the girl beside me.” Seulgi’s looking at her with her usual big grins. Joohyun smiles back at her and accidentally looking down. She startles try to get away from the handles.</p><p>The alpha holds her from behind. “Okay, calm down, Hyun. Try to get the handle again slowly, I got you.”</p><p>Joohyun reaches for it again and grab it.</p><p>“Good. Now enjoy the view with me.” Seulgi still standing behind the petite woman but also grabs at the handle with both of her hands. They both enjoying the city light and the clear sky above.</p><p>“Thank you, Hyun, for being the best tour guide today.” She says softly with her deep voice and moves her right hand to hug Joohyun’s waist.</p><p>Joohyun hold the slightly big hand on her waist. “No. Thank <em>you</em> for giving your time to visit me here. Finally, we got to do our date.”</p><p>“Can we do this more often? I don’t mind driving you back once a month.”</p><p>Joohyun chuckles. “We got much more to do back in Seoul. Let’s focus with what we have, shall we?”</p><p>Seulgi hums and leans her head onto Joohyun’s. They stay there for another 10 minutes before going home. Mr. and Mrs. Bae are waiting for them on the living room. Joohyun’s going up first to take a shower and Seulgi sits in the living room too. Mrs. Bae offer them a warm tea and goes to the kitchen.</p><p>Mr. Bae asks where did they go today and Seulgi tells him. She’s grateful that they allow them to have their own time today.</p><p>“You deserve it. Been a long time since I saw my daughter happy like that. It’s me who should be grateful. Thank you, Seulgi.”</p><p>Seulgi nods and smiles.</p><p>“I know it’s weird for a beta to talk to you like this, but as a dad, please take care of her for us?”</p><p>“It’s fine, Mr. Bae. I never look down on betas and look at them equally. I’ll take care of her. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Hmm. How’s you with Joohyun? I mean about your relationship. Everything’s good I suppose? She told me you guys have some cruelty because of your workplace.”</p><p>“Ah yes, we’re working on it. I have some plans going on, hopefully it won’t include Joohyun to getting out from it and looking for another job. Yeah, we’re working on it.” Mr. Bae understands and nods at her, it’s still early for them so he just let them be.</p><p>Seulgi can read the moment and decide to talk to him. “I know it’s only have been 3 months, but I’m serious with it, Mr. Bae. We are. I will try my best to not disappoint Joohyun and her family. It’s still early, but I hope you give us your blessing to do this for a long time.”</p><p>Mr. Bae surprised with how the alpha asking for permission from him and look so serious. He can see how responsible and courteous she is. “As long as she’s happy. She’s been sacrificing herself since her young age, it’s time for her to fight more for herself. We haven’t been for her for a long time, she always walks on her own and try to endure everything by herself. I know you’re a good person, Seulgi. You have my blessing.”</p><p>Mrs. Bae comes with the tea and put it on the table. Seulgi says thank you for both of them. The male beta tells the mother about their conversation. Mrs. Bae gives Seulgi a warm smile and says thank you. She also wishes the best for them. She also says not to be a stranger and she can freely visit them again in the future.</p><p>Joohyun comes down with her towel hanging on her neck. “Seulgi, I’m done.” She looks at her parents and Seulgi talks and have some tea. “What are you talking about? Why you didn’t wait for me?” Joohyun sits beside her alpha.</p><p>“It’s nothing. You can wash yourself now, Seulgi.” Mr. Bae says.</p><p>Seulgi nods and taps Joohyun’s knee. Seulgi’s going upstairs after says good night to the elders. Joohyun’s drying her hair again with the towel then ask her parents what it was about, she asks if they put trials on her. Her mother just chuckles and asks her to drink some tea and calm down.</p><p>Joohyun lays her back on the head board with her phone when Seulgi gets in. Seulgi doesn’t see the futon laying on the floor and asks her girlfriend about it.</p><p>“Just sleep on the bed with me tonight.”</p><p>“What if your parents know?”</p><p>“We’re not on high school anymore, Seul. They won’t come to my room like that.”</p><p>Well, Seulgi more than happy to sleep with her tonight. Seulgi joins Joohyun and wonder what she’s looking at. It’s their photos from today’s date. They look good together and they glad they took a lot of pictures today.</p><p> </p><p>After they have their breakfast, they’re going back to Seoul. Joohyun hugs both her mom and dad before going. Seulgi bows to them and start driving. Joohyun doesn’t want to sleep and keep the monolid company for the next 4 hours. They fill their trip with singing the song from the radio and talking about life. The four hours driving feels so fast. Seulgi drops Joohyun on her apartment and back to hers. Seulgi drops her bag on her room and planning to meet her dad next week.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi enters her house with her heart thumping. It’s not like she hasn’t been there for a long time, it’s the way she has to form a good, no, perfect senteces for the conversation with her father. The youngest Kang welcomed by Lala, their white cat. She purrs when she sees her. She picks her up and sees her mother in the kitchen.</p><p>“Welcome, Seul. I just done preparing the food for you. Wash your hands first.” Says the small omega.</p><p>Seulgi nods. She eats the kimchi fried rice with her mom telling how her brother and their soon to be in-law are going to have their prewedding photo session soon. Seulgi remembers she needs to have a dinner with them.</p><p>Her father walks from the reading room to the living room. He sits there with tablet in his hand. Seulgi asks her mom about his mood and she says he’s not in the bad mood. The monolid sighs and feels the nervousness comes again. Her mom asks her to talk to him before it’s getting late and take her empty plate.</p><p>Seulgi walks to her father and sees the other cat, Lulu, sleep beside him at the sofa. <em>Hope Lulu can maintain his mood on a good stage, then.</em></p><p>“Uh, hi, Dad.” The oldest Kang’s looking at her with his half-rimmed glasses. “I want to talk to you, can we talk?”</p><p>“Sure. Sit.”</p><p>She’s nervous and she knows the other alpha can feel it too. She sits at the single chair across him. She inhales deeply before she explained about her plan of opening her own business and her relationship with Joohyun. She asks about his opinion but he’s just leaning on the couch and looks at her.</p><p>“I already talked to Garam, too.”</p><p>“How long have you been with her?”</p><p>“Uhh. Four months.”</p><p>“Four months and you come here to tell me about all this? What a bold move, Seulgi. You realize you still in the sweet phase of the relationship? Are you even serious with her?” he already throws his sharp words and Seulgi already prepared for it.</p><p>“Yes, I am, we are, Dad. That’s why I talk to you about this.”</p><p>The grey-haired alpha takes off his glasses. “Has she seen you when you turn into a beast?”</p><p>“Dad, please don’t-“</p><p>“Don’t call you what? The beast? You think she’ll stay when she sees the real you?”</p><p>“Can’t you see the one who sits in front of you right now is the real one? Yes, she will.”</p><p>“That’s your brain’s talking or your heart’s talking, Kang Seulgi?” Seulgi just looks at his father speechless. “First, you denied to work with me and chose to work under my junior. Second, I asked you to fill my position and you denied it. Now you want to walk on your own with this reason?”</p><p>Seulgi still sits silently and can’t even look at her father right now. Mr. Kang stands up.</p><p>“Talk to me again when at least you’re entering your 6<sup>th</sup> month and show me your willingness to do what you have planned.”</p><p>He left her daughter alone in the living room. Seulgi’s sighing hard and hold her tears. Lulu suddenly jumps to her lap and sits. She rubs the orange cat and still releasing her breath heavily. She feels her phone vibrates and looks at it.</p><p>20.14 Garam: How’s the talk with the old man?</p><p><em>I’m fucked.</em> She leans her head at the chair and decides to call her brother before sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Garam and Sohyun, his fiancé, welcomes the younger couple into their apartment. Joohyun a little bit surprises when she sees Garam and Seulgi look like a twin with how similar their feature is. But Garam is tall, like 30 cm taller than Seulgi</p><p>Sohyun tells the young couple she knew Garam since high school and she’s an ob-gyn specialist. Joohyun can see that Sohyun is a cheerful person and has the same vibe as Garam. They get to know each other through dinner. Garam serves a bottle of wine to them and keep the topic light when Sohyun accidentally asks Joohyun.</p><p>“Joohyun, have you met The Kangs?”</p><p>“Just the mother. Why?”</p><p>“Oh, prepare for yourself. I remember the first dinner I had with The Kangs was a little bit tense? Glad Garam could control the atmosphere and everything’s going well. It’s okay though. The key is to be confident of yourself and make a good impression to Mr. Kang. He likes smart people and I know you are.”</p><p>Garam just chuckles awkwardly besides her and switches the subject to Joohyun’s family back in Daegu.</p><p>It’s been two weeks and Seulgi hasn’t talked to Joohyun about her last conversation with her father because she doesn’t know how to tell the beta.</p><p>The older couple says good bye to Seulgi and Joohyun. They also invite Joohyun to come to their wedding at Jeju in the next three months. Seulgi drives her home and they haven’t talk since they walked out from Garam’s apartment.</p><p>“Seul?”</p><p>“Hm?” she doesn’t see at her girlfriend and focusing on the road.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I could feel the mood changed when Sohyun talked about you father. Even Garam tried to change the topic. Did something happen with you and your dad?”</p><p>Seulgi keeps silent and thinks about what to say to her. “Can we save it for the next time we met? I’m not in the mood to talk about it, Hyun. Sorry.”</p><p>Seulgi still not looking at her and Joohyun can feel it’s something big. Seulgi seems uncomfortable with it and hard to let it out. She’ll wait until the brunette’s ready. “Okay. I’ll always be here if you want to talk.”</p><p>The alpha smiles and finally glances at her. Seulgi hold her hand. “I know. Thank you, Hyun.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi didn’t talk about it the next time they met. They just had their usual movie night and Joohyun didn’t pry about it. Joohyun talked about her failure when she tried to make her own oglio olio. Seulgi grateful for it. For the way Joohyun didn’t ask her anything, not her failure with the pasta.</p><p> </p><p>The monolid’s alarm goes off and she looks at her phone. It’s a reminder that she’s already entering her cycle. Means she can get into rut in anytime. The worry keeps growing on her. She set an appointment with her doctor and been contemplating this for an hour. She decides to call Joohyun.</p><p>“Hello? Hyun. I need a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>They walk into the private clinic and there are few nurses inside.</p><p>“You think it’s okay I come with you?”</p><p>“Yeah. I asked them for it to be just me when I came. He’s one of my family doctors. That’s why we come when the sign says close. Come on.”</p><p>The couple knock the door and greet the doctor inside. The doctor invites them to sit. Seulgi tells him Joohyun is her partner and he can talk about everything in front of her. He understands and gives them a nod. He runs some test on Seulgi at the other room. While they’re waiting for the result, he explains about her condition to Joohyun. What to expect and what to avoid. Seulgi tells him about their past sexual activities and it’s not more than make out sessions with their clothes on. Seulgi’s too afraid to get past that.</p><p>The nurse comes and gives him a board with the result on it. He said her hormones is getting higher, it’s the sign that her rut can come anytime and they need to prepare for it. Joohyun asks about how if they tried to do sexual intercourse and it includes a penetration. Seulgi surprises with how forward her question is.</p><p>He says it would be safe if they did it not in this delicate time, her body still not used to it. At least Joohyun is a beta and that won’t make Seulgi as wild as before. He recommends to do it after the rut period is done and they take it slowly so her body won’t be surprised. The glasses man praises Seulgi for her efforts at holding her inner alpha for coming out. He reminds her that the meds just help her to maintain the hormones level to stay low and her psychological plays a vital role.</p><p>The couple thank him and they order take outs for their lunch at Joohyun’s. Joohyun makes drinks for them and Seulgi’s on couch. Joohyun joins her and they sit in silence. Joohyun knows Seulgi wants to say something so she’ll just wait. Seulgi drinks her coffee and put it on the table.</p><p>“Thank you again, Hyun, for coming with me today.” Joohyun nods. The beta glad that Seulgi starts to opening up about her biggest worry.</p><p>“The thing about my father, I want to tell you about my meeting with him weeks ago.”</p><p>She tells her about the condition he gave her and his concern about herself. Seulgi doesn’t mention every word he said and just the point of it. Joohyun knows Seulgi’s holding back and let her be.</p><p>“That’s okay, Seul. We can wait. I can wait. You know I’ll try my best to always be with you, right? We talked about your condition. We can try it the next time your rut ends, it’s fine.” The raven reassures Seulgi with her warm smiles.</p><p>“It would be fair if I tell you the beef that I had with my Dad, Hyun..” Seulgi’s been contemplating about it for a long time and she thinks this is the right time. Seulgi wavers her gaze from the beta to her intertwined hands.</p><p>“It’s started when I had this uncontrol hormones and all. The doctor diagnosed me with the rare syndrome. My father ashamed of it. He started to compared me with Garam. How good he was, how tall he was, how perfect he was. He was mad at me. Real mad. And at one point, he hit me, Hyun.”</p><p>She turns her gaze to the ceiling, furrowed her brows, blink rapidly due to her tears coming to the edge. Joohyun holds her tears too and reaches for Seulgi’s hand and hold it. Seulgi still can’t look at her and continue her story.</p><p>“He, he slapped me to be exact. I didn’t originally stay at the dorm at that time. He kicked me out from the house because he’s afraid I’d hurt my mother. My mom saw it all and crying to stop him. He pushed her away, she could only stand behind him while crying. He told me to not stepping my feet at home again and slammed the door on my face. I told you before about my experience with my ex-girlfriend, right? It happened after I stayed at the dorm. He knew about that too. When I was going home for my 21<sup>st</sup> birthday, mom wanted me home but he didn’t want me there. He called me a rapist, Hyun. I didn’t, okay. I just-“ Seulgi starts sobbing and getting harder to continue her sentence.</p><p>Joohyun wipes her almost falling tears and hug the alpha in her most vulnerable state right now. “Seul, stop. You can stop it, right now.”</p><p>“No, no. You need to know this. We did it by mutual consent, we get laid, our hormones were unstable at that age, right? Her scent got so intense it woke up something inside me. I lost myself and get rougher that time. I know it’s not an excuse, but she didn’t complain and okay with it. I swear to God she had no problem with it and wanted me to continue further. I was the one who got broken when I did that. I broke up with her. She told her family about it and they told mine. The story got twisted. He hated me that much, Hyun. When I get older and got a little bit stable due to the meds, he started to open his heart again. I know sometimes he try to do that, so do I. But the gap’s still there. Our bridge has burnt and I don’t think it could be fixed. But at the end of the day, I know he’s still my parent and I can’t be impertinent to him.”</p><p>Seulgi wipes her tears with her palms and her breaths hitched a bit. Joohyun holds both of her cheeks and turns her head so the latter can see her.</p><p>“Seulgi. You’re the strongest person I know, okay? You need to know that too. Oh my God, I’m sorry for what you’ve been through. I didn’t know it would be that bad.” She pulls Seulgi into a hug and Seulgi slumps herself into her.</p><p>Joohyun rubs her arm to make her calm down. Seulgi’s controlling her breath. The monolid reaches for her hands and kiss her knuckle.</p><p>The alpha whispers to her. “Thank you.” <em>For accepting me, for being there, for still being here holding me, and for everything.</em> It’s too much that Seulgi can only said that two words.</p><p>The raven understands and just hums at her. “Now, do you want some ice cream? I have choco chips and strawberry flavor on the fridge.”</p><p>Seulgi looks at her and smile. “Yeah, I like that.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s already 6<sup>th</sup> month of their relationship and Seulgi already settled everything. She’s ready to talk about it with her father again. Her brother calls her and wants to have a drink with her sister after her talks. She agrees and asks him to wish her luck.</p><p>They’re having lunch first before doing the talks. Her mother knows best for leaving the alphas alone. She leaves to the backyard with Lulu and Lala in her arms. Both the alphas still sit at the dining table with the tea on.</p><p>Seulgi starts explaining about the concept of her plans. The employee she plans to recruit, what kind of job she wants to take at the start of the business, the management, even the building she’s eyeing for her office.</p><p>It's the way his youngest kid doesn't back down after the last blow and still going with this that what makes him appreciate her. The older alpha reads her proposal thoroughly and humming. “Good. What about, Joohyun isn’t it? What about her?”</p><p>“She’s supporting with the choice I’ve made. About that other thing, we still haven’t done it, dad. But she’s already met Dr. Han, we talked, she understands and still want to go with it. And we’re in the middle of.. trying it? Dr. Han suggests not to do it first time on my rut anyway.” She really hopes her answer can meet her dad’s expectation.</p><p>He drinks his tea and announce the unexpected. “Okay. Can I meet her? How about we’ll have a full family dinner before your brother’s wedding? Invite her.”</p><p><em>Well, it’s either will be fun or fucked. </em>“Okay, I’ll inform her. Uh, how’s about my approval?”</p><p>He leans her arms to the table. “You can go with it. You have your brother and me as your back up. Don’t waste it and embarrass our family names.” He holds out his hand and Seulgi holds it. “Good luck, Seulgi.”</p><p><em>That was… okay? </em>Seulgi smiles and shakes his hand a bit too hard and apologizes. Seulgi walks happily at the backyard and runs into the cats. Mr. Kang stands behind her wife watching their youngest play with cats.</p><p>“Everything’s good?” Mrs. Kang asks her husband.</p><p>“I did as you told. I did wrong at her so many times. This is the only thing I can do for now.”</p><p>“Joohyun’s good for her and I know she can keep up with our daughter. Let’s just support our children.”</p><p>The alpha realizes he’s not in his primetime anymore and his family is the most important right now. He hums and grab the omega’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how was it?” Garam asks while drinking his whiskey.</p><p>“Surprisingly, it’s good.” Seulgi tells her brother about it after she ordered her drink at the bartender. She tells him about the family dinner too.</p><p>“Damn, it’s time already? I need more drink.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s either gonna be fun-“</p><p>“Or fucked. I know”</p><p>They both laugh and prepare for the worst. Garam needs to talk to Sohyun about it and arrange their schedule.</p><p> </p><p>The plan of the family dinner is halt due to the packed schedule of the future married couple. Seulgi has talked about her last meeting with her father to Joohyun. She’s more than happy to hear that and willing to attend that family dinner. Seulgi decides to finish the important works before she resigns.</p><p> </p><p>Tuesday afternoon have never been worse than this day. The workers are getting back from their lunch and ready to continue their work. Joohyun has been talking with Chanyeol and some other members in their cubicle when a notification pops up at the same time on their computer. It’s the announcement from their office.</p><p>
  <em>Co-CEO Candidates</em>
</p><p>“Oh! Mrs. Kang name is on the list!!” Sooyoung shouts from the other side of the room.</p><p><em>What? </em>Joohyun looks at the closest computer and see the names: Kim Taeyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Heechul.</p><p>Joohyun tries to control her expression while the others are cheering for her boss. They plan to give her surprise to cheer her. Joohyun agrees with them and smiles.</p><p>She enters her office and leans at the wooden door. <em>Why it has to be like this when she just about to walk away?</em> She sighs and walks to her chair. She turns on her phone and send a quick chat to her.</p><p>13.07 Hyunnie: Congratulations for being nominated, Ms. Kang.</p><p>She locks her phone and puts it on the drawer. She doesn’t want to see it till she gets home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again and thank you for still reading this!<br/>I hope you guys still enjoying this.<br/>Hope the best for you all!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi’s done with her meeting and put her suit on the couch. She’s scrolling the stock market when there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“Ms. Kang have you seen the announcement from the audit team?”</p><p>“No. What about it?”</p><p>“I think you should see it yourself.” She says with a grin on her face.</p><p>The executive manager’s confused and has no idea about it. <em>Did they know about Joohyun already? Or I’m getting framed?</em> <em>But she’s not giving a negative vibe.</em> She opens her computer and click it. Her eyes widened in shock.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is this? The previous meeting was just about Mr. Choi’s departure and didn’t mention any of this.</em>
</p><p>“Congratulations, Ms. Kang!” the secretary cheers at her and handshakes her boss.</p><p>Being a polite person she is, Seulgi smiles and thanks her. She slumps at her chair after her secretary got out. Still looking at that announcement window on her computer, she bites her thumb, baffled. She absolutely had no clue about it and thinking her next move. Her phone vibrates.</p><p>13.07 Hyunnie : Congratulations for being nominated, Ms. Kang.</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no, no.</em>
</p><p>13.08 Seul : Can we talk?</p><p>13.08 Seul : I’ll step back from it.</p><p>13.11 Seul : Hyun, talk to me, please.</p><p>13.14 Seul : Bae Joohyun.</p><p>The brunette wants to run right away to the beta’s office but she can’t do that. She knows she getting monitored right after her name written on the list.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck! Why right now?</em>
</p><p>She grabs her stripped suit and wears it. She walks to the audit team still maintaining her face. Her subordinates keep congratulating her along the way to the audit room. She knocks the door and they let her in. She talks to them about taking out her name and she’s willingly to step out from it. Can things get worse than this? Of course.</p><p>“Can’t do that, Ms. Kang. The chairman put your name himself.”</p><p><em>Shit.</em> So much swearing today and Seulgi couldn’t care less. She thanks them and walks back to her office. She sees Joohyun from outside. She looks defeated, like there’s a big gray cloud above her. She enters her office and closes the door.</p><p>Joohyun looks at her and the alpha looks at her worriedly. “Ms. Kang, congratulations for the nomination.” She stands up and offer her hand.</p><p>Seulgi walks closer and softly say, “Hyun, can we just-“</p><p>“It’s a work hour, Ms. Kang. I still need to finish the reports before I deliver it to you.” Joohyun implicitly reminds her they’re still in the office. She pulls back her hanging hand and sits down to her chair.</p><p>She nods and grateful the raven still can keep it professional. <em>Head over heart. </em>She told herself. Seulgi walks outside and Joohyun leans her head back on her chair and closes her eyes.</p><p><em>It’s not her fault, Hyun. Keep yourself together, please.</em> She tries to keep herself together and go back to her work in front of her. She sighs hard.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun walks home slowly with her earphone and plays her ballad playlist<em>.</em> It’s a gloomy afternoon for her, despite the stars hanging brightly at the sky. She walks by the small bar and looking at it. <em>It won’t hurt to drink this early right? </em>She opens the door and ordering a bottle of soju and grilled meat.</p><p>The petite woman with her high tolerance of alcohol walks home without any trouble. Her sleeves rolled. She sings softly along her way home. She grabs the key with the bunny doll keychain hanging from her bag. She unlocks the door but it’s already unlocked. <em>Oh, she’s inside.</em> She opens the door and sees the alpha sits on the couch with her tie hanging loose.</p><p>“Where were you? You rarely get home at this hour.”</p><p><em>It’s still 7 anyway.</em> “Walking around. Do you want a drink, Seul? Beer seems nice for us.” Joohyun says as she puts her bag and walks to the fridge.</p><p>Seulgi walks to the slightly shorter woman and smells the alcohol on her. “Have you been drinking? Hey, no need for the beer. Hyun, look at me.”</p><p>Joohyun leans both of her arms on the kitchen table and her tears just falling. She’s sobbing. “I’m sorry, Seul. I don’t know why I’m crying.” She wipes her tears and sniffles.</p><p>Seulgi turns the beta around and hug her tightly. It hurts to seeing her like this and she never seen her cried before. Joohyun tears fall more in Seulgi’s embrace and the raven just let it all out. Seulgi hold her own tears. It’s enough tears for tonight and she doesn’t want to add hers.</p><p>“I don’t want it.” Says the Co-CEO candidate.</p><p>Joohyun keeps silent and trying to control herself.</p><p>“Calm down. Take a deep breath and we’ll talk about it, okay?” she kisses her temple and rubs her back. Joohyun nods.</p><p>Seulgi gives her girlfriend a cup of warm tea and sit with her at the couch.</p><p>“Sorry for your shirt.” Joohyun’s referring to the damp on the taller woman’s chest.</p><p>Seulgi nods with a small smile. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She takes a deep breath. “Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry about earlier at the office too, Seul. I didn’t mean to be harsh.”</p><p>“I get that. You stopped me at the right time. Don’t want anyone being suspicious of us.”</p><p>“Yet you still come here.” The beta gives the alpha a bitter smile, reminding her the possibilities of being followed by someone.</p><p>“Need to clear this with you first. About the promotion, I’ll get my name out of it. I met the audit team before I met you. They said that I need to talk to the chairman to take it off. I’ll set a meeting with him as soon as possible, Hyun. We might not see each other until it sets, I can’t risk you getting dragged into all this. Someone will digging for my dirt until I get my name off the list.”</p><p>The monolid grabs her hands. “We still sticking to the plan. It’s just another pebbles on our path, okay? We can make it.”</p><p>Honestly, Joohyun fully understand the situation and nods. “I’m sorry again about me being like that earlier, Seul. I shouldn’t be controlled by my emotion.”</p><p>“Stop apologizing, Hyun. I know you’re tired. We have our limit. Me too. I was about to explode at your office and you stopped me.”</p><p>The beta nods and smiles weakly. “I guess time is our best friend, now? We have the time in the world and we have to wait, again.”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles. “Just don’t miss your bear that much. Especially the kissing part.” She winks and smirks at the beta. “I notice you frequently looking at my lips, you know.”</p><p>Joohyun nods and pulls the loosened tie and kiss her girlfriend. Seulgi can feel the alcohol on Joohyun. The kiss started soft and tender but Joohyun wants to escalate it. <em>It’s been a long time since Joohyun being this eager</em>. Joohyun falls her back to the couch and pulls Seulgi over her. They stop for air and looking at each other eyes.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s with the mood today?” the alpha asks.</p><p>Joohyun tucks the brunette hair behind her ear. “You said we won’t see each other for a while, right? Can we make out all night long?”</p><p>“Oh, we can, we can definitely do that.” Seulgi smirks. With the same smirks, Joohyun takes off the latter’s tie. The alpha starts hovering the small beta with kisses on her forehead, temples, cheeks, and stay longer at the lips. They keep kissing on the lips while Seulgi hand rubs gently on Joohyun’s thigh and the other on the armrest to hold her body.</p><p>Joohyun moving her hands from her neck to playing with the brunette hair. She pulls it gently and Seulgi knows the sign and targeting to her neck.</p><p>“You smell good as always, Hyun.” She starts sucking the pulse point and kissing the other parts. Makes sure nothing missed. The alpha’s hand start slips under the shirt and teasing to even slip under the bra but ended up massaging the clothed breast. Joohyun moans loudly. They do that for several minutes and Joohyun pull her up and they breathing heavily look at each other.</p><p>Seulgi lined her eyes with Joohyun’s. Even under the shadow she can see that warm monolid eyes, her favorite pair of eyes. Joohyun realizes it’s not the usual brown, there’s a sign of the redness.</p><p>“You look a bit red, Seul. You want to stop, right now?”</p><p>Seulgi closes her eyes tightly and nods at her. She gets off from her beta with a sigh. Seulgi takes the suit and tie in her hand. Joohyun sits up while watching the slightly taller woman prepares herself.</p><p>Seulgi kiss her forehead. “Sorry for leave you hanging for… I don’t even know how many times we tried and ended up doing nothing? Sorry again.” She remembers those times they making out and Seulgi struggling between pleasuring Joohyun, hold the bad alpha, and still couldn't trust herself to let lose her mind. She's afraid of herself. She pecks her lips. Joohyun understands and has no problem with that. “See you.. later? Take care, Baechu.” Seulgi smiles at the nickname and Joohyun chuckles.</p><p>“It’s family only, you know.”</p><p>“Am I not?”</p><p>“Soon.”</p><p>With that Seulgi’s going home in hurries. Her breath getting heavier, heart beats faster, sweats start coming out indicating the ruts coming closer. <em>The mood was good today and of course my body had to be an asshole.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The alpha sent a short message just to inform Joohyun the rut hit her exactly that night. It’s as hurt as before but luckily, it’s shorter than before. Three days is enough for cleaning herself from the whatever remaining of her rut. Seulgi is running on the treadmill to freshen up her mind while calling Joohyun.</p><p>“So, Sooyoung’s gonna pick you up tomorrow?” Joohyun is going to Jeju with Sooyoung’s team to meet a client.</p><p>“Yep. Our plane takes off at 9.”</p><p>“You okay with flying?”</p><p>“No. It’s just for a moment though, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Call me if something happened. Anyway, I’m planning to call the chairman tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Hope everything’s going well. I don’t know why but I want to say, be safe, Seulgi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please be seated.” The chairman enters the room and waves his hand so Seulgi doesn’t need to stand up.</p><p>The chairman sits down and Seulgi pour drink for him. He drinks it and tell Seulgi to eat first before she starts talking about her concern. She nods and not forgetting to put meals on his plate and refilling his glass.</p><p>Mr. Lee Sooman wipes his mouth and asks Seulgi what this is about. Before she explains her plan, she thanks him for giving this opportunity to her and appreciate it a lot. She tells him that she actually planning to resign in the near future to opening her own business. She wants to give her resignation later next week but this happened.</p><p>The man with the glasses drinks the tea. “I don’t think I would do that, Seulgi. You’re like an asset for me. I’ve been eyeing you from the start and you didn’t disappoint me. You intrigue me as a person. To be honest, I even wanted to unite our families by marrying one from my family to you. It’s a shame my daughter is a beta, what can she do for an alpha like you. Hence, I told you about my niece.”</p><p>Seulgi hates how he talk low about betas, especially it’s his own daughter. She doesn’t like where this is going but she holds back her emotions.</p><p>“Why don’t you try it, your contenders also have their strong points. It’s a good experience. Just try that, and when you lost, you can resign.”</p><p>It’s too long and too risky for Joohyun too. “What if I passed it? I would be out of my mind and everybody would talk bad about me.”</p><p>“See? You know how great the position is. Your father will proud of you. Have you told him about this?”</p><p>“I haven’t told him but he gives me a green light for my plan, sir.”</p><p>“Talk to him first. Don’t rushing things, Seulgi. It wouldn’t be nice in the end.”</p><p>He keeps stalling and has no intentions to put her name off the list. Seulgi almost lost her patience. “With all due respect, sir. I have no interest for the position and still prefer walk on my own. It would be nice if I could resign quickly.”</p><p>The old man raises his brows and leaning to the table. “Tell me, Seulgi. What makes you eager to walk out from my company? Did you do embezzlement? Money laundering? Or any illegal stuff under my wing? Do I need to put someone on you? It wouldn’t end up good if I do that.”</p><p>Seulgi’s cornered and mentally curse. “No, sir. You know me and I won’t do such things. I’m just… Trying to stand on my own before I propose my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Oh, you still with her?” Seulgi nods. The chairman rubs his chin, thinking. “Tell you what, I’ll take you off the list if you do this.” Seulgi waits for his condition.</p><p>“Have a date with the niece of mine. One date. Get to know her. Even better if you broke up with your girlfriend and chose her instead, I guarantee you’ll have everything you want. You better keep this between us. Tell me if you want to do it. In the meantime, your name will still on the list.” He stands up and left the youngest Kang alone sitting with her mind. She never expected that this meeting would end up like this.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun got home and video calling her girlfriend while drying her hair with the towel. “Anyway, how was your meeting with the chairman yesterday?”</p><p>Seulgi can’t look her in the eyes even it’s through the phone. “Uhh, he said I should consider to try it and resigns if I get rejected.” Joohyun raises her eyebrows and Seulgi can see that. The brunette quickly adds, “But he’ll think about it, he got something in mind and will tell me later. In the meantime, I’m still under surveillance, ma’am.”</p><p>The beta laughs at that and Seulgi miss to hear that laugh in person. “You know what, we couldn’t have a date before, we can’t see each other right now, I’m sure the next one would be us being a pen pal, Seul. Hmm, I used to do that back when I was a kid. We’ll be okay, Seul. Hanging there!” Joohyun’s cheers her girlfriend with her bright eyes and showing her fist on the camera.</p><p>Joohyun’s joking she knows. But it hits her hard. Seulgi smiles and gives her her fist too. “I miss you.” Joohyun misses her too. The beta tells her about her trip to Jeju yesterday and Seulgi looks at her from her phone. Her minds go somewhere for a bit and all she wants right now is for them to be free from all this. She calls the chairman right after she’s done calling Joohyun.</p><p>“Good night, Mr. Lee. Apologize if I disturb you. It’s about your offer. It’s just one date and nothing more, right? I need to hear the confirmation about it first …. Okay, I’d like to accept your offer, sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>For God sake, why it has to be a club. </em>The monolid sits at the vip lounge and waiting for the chairman’s niece. The light dimmed already and her eyesight gets blurry even she already wearing her lenses. She can’t even see the dance floor downstair properly. <em>It’s gonna be alright, Kang. You just keep her company for an hour and go home. </em>Her beer has come and she checks her phone. Joohyun asks if she can call her right now.</p><p>20.49 Seul : I can’t. I’m outside. Maybe later this night if you haven’t sleep yet?</p><p>20.51 Hyunnie : You’re still outside? Where are you? I’ll wait.</p><p>20.52 Seul : I’m at a club. Just sleep when you’re sleepy, Hyun.</p><p>20.53 Hyunnie : With your friends? Don’t get smitten by other girls!! Okay, boss. Have a fun night. Don’t drunk driving. Love you, Ms. Kang. [attached green dino’s waving]</p><p><em>I don’t want it to be fun, Hyun.</em> She’s typing her message when there’s someone stands in front of her. A woman in her 30s with a long hair, bright red lipstick, and sharp features smirks at her.</p><p>“Kang Seulgi, right?”</p><p>“Lee Sunmi? Yeah, please sit. Spare me some time for replying my chat?” the tall girl nods. She sits beside the alpha and Seulgi slides aside so there’s still gap between them.</p><p>20.56 Seul : I only have my eyes on you. I love you too, Ms. Bae.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s with my uncle want me to meet you tonight, Seulgi? I can call you by your name, right?”</p><p>“Uh yeah, sure. He didn’t tell you about this?”</p><p>“No. He told me to have a date with his charming worker. I heard he chose you to fill the co-CEO seat? You look so young for that position. Easy yourself, Seulgi. You seem a little bit tense.” The taller girl teases her and sips her drink after.</p><p>Seulgi never get awkward with anyone when it comes to social life, she just feels insecure right now. “Yeah, I know. He just asked me to meet you though. To get to know each other. And that’s just it. Who am I to refuse the order, right?”</p><p>Sunmi laughs and Seulgi asks about where was she before coming back in Korea and Sunmi talks about her life in Amsterdam. Seulgi had been there for a week and they share some stories.</p><p>She’s talk active and attractive, Seulgi can say that. The monolid glad the conversation is so basic and they talk in a casual way. But Sunmi slides closer and her hand moves to Seulgi’s thigh and rubs it slowly in time with the waitress brings the next drinks for them.</p><p>Seulgi’s brain freeze for a moment and Sunmi gives her the drink. “It’s fun talking to you, Seulgi. Let’s have another drink.”</p><p>Seulgi moves her hand and clears her throat. “I’m full already, Sunmi. You can have it.”</p><p>Seulgi is on high alert tonight and rather not having more drinks right now especially when she touches the glass already. She had a bad feeling about the chairman only need her to come to one date and it might strike her in any second now. Seulgi slides away from her again.</p><p>“You can go to the rest room and drink it later, Seulgi. Relax. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p><em>I’m the one who wants to run away right now.</em> “I’m driving and I’m bad with alcohol”</p><p>“Oh? You’ll get naughty when you’re drunk? I’d like to see that. You’re a little bit awkward but I can see what’s inside. You fascinate me, Seulgi. Do you want to take this somewhere else? We can call a chauffeur.” Sunmi releasing her intense scent and rubs Seulgi’s thigh again.</p><p><em>Oh shit. </em>“I-I have a girlfriend.” The alpha doesn’t know why she stuttered a bit.</p><p>“Oh, I know. Since she’s not your mate yet, anything can happened, right, Seulgi?”</p><p><em>What? She knew and still doing this? This is so bad.</em> “I think it’s enough for tonight.” She stands up.</p><p>“For tonight? You want it again next time, then?” Sunmi is getting bolder. She stands up and whispers to Seulgi’s ear. “I’ll wait for your call, Seulgi.”</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>She backs away quickly. “Okay. Nice to know you, Sunmi. Have a good night.”</p><p>The alpha runs to her car with feeling guilty inside. She can feel her pants get a little bit tighter just from their last interaction. <em>Damn those scents.</em> She feels more guilty because of it and feels like cheating on Joohyun. She watches at the clock. 22.20. <em>What, we talked that long? </em>Seulgi calls Joohyun through her car, she’s not answering. <em>I’m sorry, Hyun. I’m really sorry.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Seulgi still see her name on the list today. She wonders if she needs to call him for confirmation or something. She really doesn’t want to contact him again. It’s clear what he intended to do to her that night and she doesn’t want to be reminded all that. <em>He wanted to unite our family? Like hell I would choose him as my in-law. God knows what my dad would do to him.</em></p><p>Seulgi calls him after lunch. He picks up the phone and Seulgi greets her.</p><p>“I’ll take your name off the list tomorrow.” He says right away after Seulgi finishes her greet.</p><p>“Ah, thank you, sir.”</p><p>“I have to admit, you’re that good that Sunmi couldn’t make a move on you.”</p><p>Seulgi can’t believe how easy for him to say that to her. “Told you I have someone already, sir. I committed to her.”</p><p>“I wonder who this woman is.”</p><p>“It’s me you have a problem with and I’ve done my part. No need for digging into my personal business, sir.”</p><p>“Hmm. You can see your name gone tomorrow, Seulgi. It’s been a good time to have you working on the company.”</p><p>Seulgi says her grateful and apologizing too and doesn’t want to take this conversation longer.</p><p>“I hope we go off on a good term, sir. No hard feeling for further encounter.” Seulgi afraid if he’s still targeting her and Joohyun’s career is on the thin line.</p><p>“Yes. Thank you, Seulgi.”</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow morning, Seulgi’s name removed from the list. Joohyun walks with Chanyeol’s team after having a meeting. Mark is the first one who notices it.</p><p>“Oh, Ms. Kang is pulled out from the list.”</p><p>Joohyun’s looking at his computer. She’s relieved and smiles inside.</p><p>“By the way I saw her days ago at a club.” Chanyeol abruptly speaks.</p><p>“Yeah? Were you talk to her?” Mark asks.</p><p>“Nah. She’s at the vip lounge. I’m downstairs. I couldn’t see clearly and I wasn’t looking at her time to time obviously. She’s with a woman. I could only see they’re laughing and she kissed Ms. Kang before Ms. Kang leaving in hurry. Maybe she’s with her girlfriend?”</p><p><em>What?</em> “When was that?” Joohyun asks the tall alpha.</p><p>“Uhm, 2 nights ago if I’m not mistaken?”</p><p>Joohyun leaves them and walks to her office. She scrolls at their chat nights ago. <em>It’s when she’s at the club. She didn’t tell me who she’s with. Or maybe Chanyeol’s wrong?</em> She taps her desk with her fingers. <em>Kang Seulgi you got some explanations to do.</em></p><p> </p><p>Joohyun still wearing her office outfit walks to the grey building and pushes the floor button using the card Seulgi gave after they came back from Daegu. She unlocks the door and Seulgi can hear its sounds.</p><p>“Joohyun? What brings you here?” Seulgi sits on the couch watching a movie and turns her head to the small beta. Seulgi can see the latter seems not in the mood. “Is this about my name’s removal?”</p><p>“Explain to me what did you do at the club two nights ago, Seul?” the beta asks her firmly and Seulgi spontaneously feel terrified of that tone.</p><p>“You knew?”</p><p>“What do you mean I knew? Are you having an affair behind me? You said you love me then you kissed someone else right after? Are you tired of us already?” she raises her voice.</p><p>“What? No, where’s this idea coming from? We didn’t kiss, Hyun! Who said that? I can explain, okay? Just.. sit first.” Seulgi stands and invite her to sit with her.</p><p>The older woman sits with a little gap between them and folds her hands. Joohyun’s trying hard to not get mad before Seulgi explaining it.</p><p>“Okay. First, nothing happened that night. We just talked that’s all. Second, she’s the chairman’s niece. He wanted me to meet her niece for a night and then he’ll remove my name, Hyun. I swear we didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I thought you had enough stuff in your mind and I don’t want to make it more difficult to you.”</p><p>“For real? You didn’t think about how I feel when I know all this from someone else? What if something happened that night and I didn’t know your whereabout??”</p><p>“I’m sorry. Can we just drop it already? My name is out from the list, Hyun. It’s done. Can’t you see I sacrificed a lot for us? I’m tired, okay?”</p><p><em>Her words hit Joohyun hard.</em> They get silent for a bit and looking at each other for a mere second when Joohyun adds with her weak voice. “Sacrifice? You didn’t want to do it, Seul? And a lot? We’re counting what we did for each other now? I didn’t know that.” She bites her lower lips while nods and standing up.</p><p>Seulgi realizes her mistakes. “Hyun, that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry. Please, sit down and we can talk this out.” Seulgi stands and grabs her hand.</p><p>“I don’t think I can do it tonight, Seulgi.” The hurt still lingering on her eyes. The raven pulls her hand and walk through the door. She left the alpha alone.</p><p>Seulgi stands there looking at the closed door. “Fuck!” She yells and drops her body on the couch. <em>I hurt her. </em>She covers her face with both her palms. They had their fights before. But it’s due to simple mistakes like Seulgi forgot to close the door of drying clothes room so when it rains the floor and some stuff got wet. Or when Joohyun going home with Chanyeol's scent lingered on her because they had been going everywhere together that day and Seulgi didn’t like it. This is their first serious fight and Seulgi feels like an absolute trash.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun walks home with her old worry arising back at her mind. <em>Am I really not suited for Seulgi? Did I drag Seulgi down from her successful era? Are we really good for each other? Am I really the one for Seulgi?</em> She once pushed the thoughts away and now, at the same time, they’re coming back and hit her harder than before.</p><p>Joohyun can’t sleep. She tried to draw, listened to music, even exercised but nothing seems work for her. Her eyes still open wide and she doesn’t feel asleep at all. Her mind is so loud tonight. She gives up and just lay on her bed. She can’t even cry. She doesn’t even know what’s worth crying. It’s 2 am.</p><p>She takes her flannel and wears it. She’s going to the rooftop with her earphone in her hand. She opens the door and feels the wind hits her face slowly. At least there’s a good thing for her tonight. She sits at the used chair and listens to some musics. She looks up to the sky. It’s full of stars and beautiful. She looks at them for a minute and gets calmer. Her mind still so loud, full of questions and doubts. Her mind is a chaos but she feels empty inside. <em>I need to talk to someone.</em></p><p>She grabs her phone and open her contacts. <em>But who’s still awake at this hour? </em>She has friends, but only a few of close friends. All of them were back at Daegu. There is one person, her high school friend, they keep communicating even after all this year. <em>Should I try to text her?</em> She does it anyway and have no expectation. She’s back at stargazing when her phone vibrates.</p><p>“What’s up, Bae?”</p><p>“Hey, why aren’t you sleeping?”</p><p>“My baby cried moments ago. She’s okay now. Why aren’t you sleeping either?”</p><p>Joohyun tells all about her worry to her best friend. Joohyun calls her the purple friend because she wore purple jacket frequently back then. She listens to her problems carefully.</p><p>“Wow. I don’t know you’re going through that, Joo. Hmm, you need a break for sure. Her lying like that was a wrong move. That’s a mistake and we’re normal for making mistakes, right? I can see she wants nothing but good for you and you know her. You guys just tired from all your problems. Take your time and space. The moment your head is clear enough, you can solve it. You can talk to her again.”</p><p>Joohyun only hums and wait for her other words. She brings up her leg and hugs it.</p><p>“About the social gap, give yourself some credits too. She loves you and accept you for who you are. She’s okay with you, that’s all that matters. She’ll defend you from all those judgements. Don’t compare yourself to her deeply and drag yourself down further. And again, there’s nothing wrong with you, Joo! Look at yourself. You’re the most confidence and a hard working person I’ve known, I never see you doubting yourself like this. Honestly, I never see an alpha doing all this for a beta. You’re that valuable for her and don’t look down on yourself.”</p><p>Joohyun laughs with her tears pooling at her eyes. “Thank you, I really need to hear that.”</p><p>“It’s okay to cry, Joo. You told me that once. You’ll be okay. Both of you. You and Seulgi just on your limit today. Take a breath from your own place for now. Gaining positive energy or something. From your story she seems like a good person. She’ll come around.”</p><p>The tears are falling but she’s smiling. She feels relieved and lighter now. She wipes them with her flannel. “I had this worry for a long time, you know. Thought it would disappear with time.”</p><p>“You know how it works. Toxic thought will get worse if it remains sitting in the corner of your thought without you ‘making a deal’ with it. It’s harder for some people but I know you’ll crushed it.”</p><p>She chuckles. “Yeah, I know. Thank you again, for stay awake this late and for the advice. Anyway, how’s your little family?”</p><p>She tells Joohyun about her getting tired from this new parenting activity. She barely had a good sleep and fortunately her husband help her full time when not working. She also tells much more things about her struggle and daily life. Joohyun happy to see her omega best friend living a great life like that.</p><p>“Your adventure looks fun though, I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“There’s an up and down phase, Joo. It’s important to have a partner with the same frequency with you for the rest of your life. Go make your own soon?”</p><p>Joohyun chuckles. “Yeah. Got to handle this one first.”</p><p>Joohyun ended the call and she’s back stargazing. She sighs. She doesn't know how much sighing she did today, but the last one feels better than before. The burdens feel like coming out together with the air she exhaled. <em>It will be alright</em>, she thought. She knew she had to face her worries and made peace with it, that's the very first advice she gave to Seulgi too. She remembers a quote from a book she read: all could flee from their problems, but towards and not away. And Joohyun deals with hers tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun get in to the building without having a sleep at all. She doesn’t feel sleepy at all right now and knows it will hit her later this day. At least she could cover the black under her eyes with the cream.</p><p>She tries to focusing on her jobs today and she glad she do it properly today. She stretches both her hand and yawns while she sees Seulgi walks home. <em>She seems not in the mood.</em> The beta sighs and takes her bag. It’s time to go home.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun had enough sleep last night. She already asleep at 8 and woke up fresh at 6. She enters the building with her usual pony tail and simple mustard suit today. She looks fresh today and she’s glad. She checked her phone while waiting the elevator. Seulgi still hasn’t contacted her yet. <em>Maybe she needs more time for herself? I’ll text her later after today works end.</em></p><p>The door opens and Seulgi is inside. She stands with the same pony tail as her and looking at the beta. Unfortunately, there are some people too, they can’t have the elevator for themselves. Joohyun still trying to stands beside her though. Her small body makes it easier to slip between people. They stand side by side with full silence in the elevator. Seulgi slips her hand into Joohyun and hold it gently.</p><p><em>Everything will be okay. We’re okay. </em>She rubs the latter hand. Joohyun gets the message and relieved inside. They’re on their floor. They separate their hand and walk out from the elevator. Joohyun greets her slightly taller boss before they walk to their own office.</p><p> </p><p>18.10 Seul : Can I come over right now?</p><p>18.11 Hyunnie : Yeah, sure.</p><p>5 minutes later the door knob rattles. “Joohyun?” It’s raining outside. Her hair and hoodie damp a little.</p><p>“Oh, you’re fast?” Joohyun turns her head on the couch.</p><p>“I already on my way to your apartment when I texted.” Seulgi sits beside the beta. “Hi. So.. how are you?” She gives her a weak smile.</p><p>The raven wraps her arms around Seulgi’s neck and pull her into a hug. The alpha wraps hers on her waist. They both inhaling the each other’s scent that they miss so much. Seulgi releases her calming scent too.</p><p>“I’m okay. You’re okay?” Joohyuns says still with her eyes closed.</p><p>Seulgi nods and lower her head. “Sorry for the lie, Hyun. And for my words back then. Truly, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.”</p><p>“Me too. For yelling at you. For being annoying as ever.”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles and rubs the latter’s back slowly. “Yeah. Can we talk in a better mood, right now?”</p><p>She backs away slowly and give cute nods to her girlfriend. Seulgi starts explaining from the start about her meeting with the chairman and the meeting she had with Sunmi. She clears everything especially about the kissing part.</p><p>Joohyun nods and sighs. “I still feel I need to apologize because you do all this for us, Seul. Wish I could do something for us too.”</p><p>“No. Please don’t take my words in your head again. I’m sorry it makes you burdened with that thoughts. We’ve done our parts. You need to know you always support me in every step I take and that means a lot to me. You’re my big moral support, Hyun. You’re important to me. You’re everything, okay? No need to seeing into it deeply. It’s done. I’ll leave the company next month.”</p><p>Joohyun tries her best not to think about that again. She nods and intertwines their fingers. “Thank you for doing that, Seul.”</p><p>“Saw you yesterday, a bit messed up, yeah?”</p><p>Joohyun hums. “Didn’t get to sleep. But the work was fine.”</p><p>“Seriously? You’re okay now?” the brunette looking at her worriedly.</p><p>“I’m fine, Seul. Got my revenge sleep yesterday. Slept like a log after dinner.”</p><p>“Sorry for making you go through that. I called Garam that night. Guess what? He scolded me for an hour. I deserve that anyway.”</p><p>The raven chuckles. “How’s the plan for your business?”</p><p>Seulgi tells her she already paid a small building for the office. Talks to some people for more insights. She’s been searching for connection on law firm and architecture field. Seulgi doesn’t want to targeting big, it’s enough for being small at first. To learn the environment together with her new workers. Seulgi also asks her girlfriend what she thinks.</p><p>Joohyun gives her full support and advice that on her range, “It’s more than okay to walk on your own. I’m proud of you for being brave taking this path. Really. It’s also okay to asks help from your brother, even your father. Having privilege is not bad, Seul. Just use it in a correct way.” The brunette nods and keep it in her mind.</p><p>“Such a mess what we had these several weeks, huh?” Seulgi leans her head on the couch and closes her eyes.</p><p>Joohyun leans on the wide shoulder beside her. “Yeah. We make our own mess, and it’s up to us to set things right as we can. Glad we survived this one. I miss you, Seul.”</p><p>Seulgi kisses Joohyun’s knuckles and leans on the latter heads. “I miss you too. By the way, Garam also told me, he and Sohyun can have the family dinner this weekend. Are you okay with it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Uh, do I need to wear something specifically?”</p><p>“No. Just relax and be yourself. Mom already talked good about you. I know you can handle him when he starts to asking questions.” Seulgi chuckles at the last part and Joohyun slightly pinch the brunette’s stomach.</p><p>“I’ll help you don’t worry about it, okay?” Seulgi shows her usual crescent smiles. Joohyun doesn’t remember the last time she smiles like that. Seulgi kisses her softly and of course Joohyun kiss her back.</p><p>Joohyun asks if the monolid wants to watch a movie and she agrees. Joohyun told her to lay on the bed while she’s setting up her laptop. Joohyun positions herself on Seulgi’s chest and the latter put her arm around her. They’re re-watching The Notebook for the 4<sup>th</sup> times.</p><p>“Do you ever find my life boring?” Joohyun speaks while still focusing on her laptop.</p><p>“Hm? What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean like, you know how flat my life is, it revolves around the same thing. Work, home, cooking, and-“</p><p>“And being my girlfriend.” Joohyun looks up to her and she gives her crescent smile. “Do you think my life is fun? It’s just the same. But, the time you come into my life, it’s become interesting. Don’t you feel the same way?”</p><p>“I do, I do. I always grateful you picked me up that night.”</p><p>“Hohooo are we having a throwing back night right now?” Seulgi finds it interesting and pauses the movie. “If it wasn’t you that night, I wouldn’t pulled up. Without realizing, I already attracted to you the minute I see you on the meeting room.”</p><p>“You and your sweet mouth.” Joohyun light punches the alpha’s stomach and they laugh.</p><p>“I’m glad you found it sweet.” They kiss for a second.</p><p>“Honestly, you’re attractive and it’s hard not to attracted to you. But it’s the way you came here that made me likes you. You’re the first one who I could call as a friend here. And deep down I know we can’t just be friends. And that tie of yours do the magic.”</p><p>Seulgi laughs so much. “Oh my, do you have a kink with ties or something?”</p><p>Joohyun blushes hard. “A k-. No! I just like people with ties, especially you. It’s a plus for me, you know.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay to have one! Tell me if you have it. I have none since I didn’t explore much. You know, the ‘me’ problem. And now turns into an ‘us’ problem.” She looks at the smaller woman with an apologetic look but with a smile.</p><p>“That again. I told you it’s fine, Seul.” She pokes her nose.</p><p>“Haha, I know, I know. It’s just popped up, you know. I know you have doubts about yourself too, and I want to tell you to, you’re perfectly fit for me.” This time it’s the alpha who pokes her nose.</p><p>Joohyun looks deeply into that warm brown eyes. “I love you so much, Kang Seulgi.”</p><p>“So, do I, Ms. Bae.”</p><p>“You want to stay over tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah. My clothes still here?”</p><p>“What do you mean? You leave many things here. Basically, you have your own drawer right now.”</p><p>“I even considering to buy us a new bed, Hyun.”</p><p>“Why not I visit yours and we can sleep as long as we want? Practically you’ll move here if we change that and I don’t think my apartment can hold all your stuffs. Besides how we gonna do bed hunting if we can’t see it together.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. You’re right. This one is enough. Let’s we continue our movie, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>With her silver car Seulgi picks her up and waiting for her downstairs. Joohyun opens the door and gets in. She wears dark blue dress with a daisy hairpin and the necklace from Seulgi is on display. “What?”</p><p>“You look pretty.”</p><p>“Got to impress your dad, don’t I? Kiss me then.”</p><p>Seulgi raises her eyebrows. <em>Oh, her confidence is peaked tonight.</em> “Demanding, I like that.” She cups her cheek and meet her lips halfway.</p><p>“Can we go now, Ms. Bae?” she says after she pulls away slowly. Joohyun chuckles and says yes.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun would be lying if she says she’s not nervous. She’s nervous even she already met Mrs. Kang and the oldest son. Yet her mood is good, thank you for her outfit today, it boosts her confidence.</p><p>They get in to the big house which dominated with wood interior inside. Joohyun can see the backyard clearly due to the big windows similar to Seulgi’s apartment. Mr. and Mrs. Kang sit on the living room watching news. The young couple greet them and Seulgi’s introducing Joohyun to her dad.</p><p>The old man just nods and invite them to sit before they have their dinner and waiting for Garam and Sohyun. Four of them sit in silence for not more than 15 seconds and suddenly Lala climbs to Seulgi lap. Joohyun yelps.</p><p>“Ah, I forgot you scared of cats. Wait, I’ll put them inside their room. Mom, where’s Lulu?” Seulgi’s standing up with Lala in her arms. She tells her where she is and Seulgi collecting her cats. She left Joohyun and her parents.</p><p><em>Kang Seulgi already left me the minute I’m here, what the hell. What am I supposed to say? This meet-the-parent agenda though, ugh. How come Seulgi get along with my parents so fast??</em> The beta’s fidgeting her fingers and still searching for the topic when Mr. Kang starts it first.</p><p>“I used to hate cats too. But I get used to them right now. Can’t live without them since my kids left me alone with their mother.”</p><p><em>Since when you live alone? No, I think that would bring back bad memories. </em>She nods and asks what he and Mrs. Kang do after he’s not working anymore. The conversation flow smoothly and Mrs. Kang’s slipping funny comments here and there. Mr. Kang also asks about how’s her work at SM.</p><p>She can carry on with the conversations when Seulgi join them back. Seulgi glad her father didn’t ask weird questions to her beta. Garam and Sohyun come and they start to have their dinner.</p><p>It’s grand for Joohyun. There are so many dishes. The amount is not that much, it’s the session, a complete range of appetizers, main course, and desserts. Even there are two desserts. They talked a bit when they eat, mostly about the wedding that being held next month. The couple shows the invitation and give one to Joohyun too.</p><p>Sohyun said the theme is monochrome and they’ll buy outfits for Joohyun and Seulgi. Also, the hair and make up for them are set for d-day. They just need to come bringing their vacation clothes to Jeju and not worrying about their wedding. Joohyun nods and thanks the couple.</p><p>The last dessert has done and the maids take the empty plates. Mr. Kang asks Joohyun, “Joohyun, does Seulgi already meet your parents? I heard your family is in Daegu, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, they’re in Daegu and Seulgi already met them back in March, Mr. Kang.”</p><p>“What did she do back then in your hometown?”</p><p>Seulgi wants to answer when Joohyun confidently say, “My family have a store. We sell vegetables and fruits in the morning. Seulgi helped us for a bit back then. Lifting boxes and packing some stuff. Seulgi did a great job and my parents took a liking of her.”</p><p>Garam cheerfully responses to her. “You’re doing the hard work, Seulgi? Wow, I’d like to see that.” His fiancé nudges and glares at him.</p><p>Mr. Kang ignores him and asks Joohyun to tells them more about her family and how did she get her positions right now. It’s the way she has to explain it in front of the family that gets her. She goes with it and tells them with full honesty and pride.</p><p>Her alpha beside her is smiling and looking at her with adore and love. Joohyun can feel her gaze. “That’s when I got promoted to Seoul and.. here I am.”</p><p>The rest of the table satisfied with how Joohyun telling her story. Especially Mrs. Kang is smiles brightly. Mr. Kang listened to her story carefully and leans his chin on his intertwined fingers. He can see what Seulgi and her mother see in her.</p><p>“So, Seulgi told me you’re a beta?” Mr. Kang asks and Seulgi quickly looking at her father.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Kang. My parents are also betas, except my brother, he’s an alpha.” Joohyun answers firmly. Seulgi looks at her parents looking for any clue. She didn’t expect this scenario and get panic inside.</p><p>“Hmm. You’ll be the first beta in this household. Hope you’ll find it comfortable.” He looks at both Joohyun and Seulgi.</p><p><em>That’s it?</em> Seulgi thinks.</p><p>Joohyun says a polite yes and Mr. Kang continue at discussing the older couple wedding and who’s to invite. Seulgi’s curious and decide to ask.</p><p>“Do you invite Mr. Lee Sooman too, Dad?”</p><p>“Of course, since you’ve been working under him for years and I count him as one of my college. Would be bad if I didn’t do that. Why?”</p><p>“You haven’t given him the invitation, right? Um, can you think about it again?” Her father gives her daughter a questioning look.</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>Seulgi explains that he knows Seulgi had a girlfriend long way before their family knows and he will connect the dot when he sees Seulgi and Joohyun at the wedding. It would be bad for the beta. The reason seems vague for Mr. Kang. He’s not convinced. Seulgi isn’t sure if it’s the right thing to do to tells him about his meeting with the chairman, but she does it anyway.</p><p>“Please don’t do anything regarding all this, Dad. It’s all fine now.” Seulgi adds.</p><p>“He told you what?” Mr. Kang note get higher.</p><p>“Maybe we better not invite him, Dad.” Garam tries to calm his father.</p><p>The grey-haired man ignores the eldest again. “He told you to meet her and you do it right away? Look at how stupid that sounds. If something happened to you that night, it’s not just Joohyun will have a problem, your family too! Did you tell Joohyun about this? You okay with this, Joohyun?” He’s looking at Joohyun and Joohyun can’t answer him due to Seulgi’s intervene.</p><p>“She wasn’t okay with that, Dad. That’s on me. Nothing happened, I’m fine and I resign next month. Just drop it and don’t invite him.” Seulgi slips again and her brother wants to facepalm himself right at that moment.</p><p>Her father scoffs. “How do you become an alpha in this family and made reckless decision like a fool, Seulgi? Still want to do your own business?”</p><p>The room is getting intense and fills with their dominance scent.</p><p>“Okay, calm doooown, everyone. Let’s pass this topic and we’ll delete his name from the list. Now, everybody’s happy.” Garam intervenes the oldest and youngest alpha in the household and try to break the ice.</p><p>Seulgi had enough with everyone’s feedback about that. She pushes back her chair and walks to her room. Joohyun wants to run at her and she sees Mrs. Kang nods at her. She enters her room and sees Seulgi sits on her bed still releasing her stressing scent. Joohyun sits beside her silently and keep her company for a while.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. You calm yourself first, Seul.” Joohyun smiles at her.</p><p>Seulgi sighs and falls back on her bed with her arm covering her eyes. “Garam and I said this when our Dad came up with this dinner idea: it’s either fun or fucked. It’s fucked for me.”</p><p>The small woman joins her. “Hey, there’s a fun moment too. It’s not that bad, Seul. I can see your dad has good intentions but it’s just… his word? It’s okay.” Joohyun hold Seulgi’s hand and moves her arm from her eyes.</p><p>Seulgi sighs and turns her gaze to the beta. “That’s what you’re going to face when you join my family. Are you still okay with it?” Seulgi’s jokingly asks the last question and Joohyun laughs.</p><p>“If I could wake up seeing your face every day, count me in.”</p><p>“I don’t know how I deserve you in the first place. Guess I’m the luckiest person ever.”</p><p>Joohyun smirks and kisses tenderly the alpha besides her. “That makes two of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! It's another long ass chapter :)) It's nearing the end.<br/>No one leaves a comment here but the amount of kudos is bigger! I really appreciate that, thank you!<br/>Thank you again for still reading this and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.<br/>Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last day in the office, there is nothing much she’s working on. First, signing the last document for financial statement and second, the last meeting with the higher ups. She says her farewell to everyone and also giving a good luck message to the Co-CEO candidates. After that she’s back at her office and packing her stuff in a box. The last item is her acrylic desk name plate. <em>Executive Manager: Kang Seulgi.</em></p><p>She sits on her chair while holding it with both of her hands and rubs the plate. “It’s been a good time, 8 years in the company and 3 years with you. Thank you.” She talks to it before putting it into the box with other stuff.</p><p>She leans at the chair and looking at the room. The old scenes rushing into her mind. From she independently applied here without telling her dad, being a newbie and worked her ass off, gladly she was able to reach her current position in a short time, the achievements she made, and that time Joohyun first came here.</p><p>She chuckles a bit at the memory. She remembers the first time Joohyun presented the reports. Joohyun got little bit anxious and scared but still managed to did good. Seulgi never imagined all this would happen, falling in love with someone under the same company and her planning everything for her own business. She smiles.</p><p>Seulgi never had an exact dream or purpose for her life before. Like, she's working and just assumed she'd spend the rest of her life there while climbing to the higher position if possible. It was as flat as a board. But it all changed when she met Joohyun. She knows what to do, she knows what's waiting across the bridge and she'll get it. She'll get it even if she has to leave her comfort zone.</p><p>There’s a knock on the door and she snaps out from her daydreaming. She sees Joohyun comes in and closes the door behind. She walks with a document in her hand.</p><p>“Excuse me, Ms. Kang. I know you’re not taking another work, but there’s a revision that needs your approval, well glad you still here.” Joohyun with her usual office attire, pony tail and simple black suit, says with playful smile and gives it to her. Seulgi invites her to sit while reading it.</p><p>Joohyun’s looking at the box and speak, “You already packed your stuff.” The soon to be unemployed woman hums while still reading the document. “It will be a little bit weird not seeing you behind that desk anymore.”</p><p>The brunette’s looking up at her. “It would be nice to see you behind this desk, Ms. Bae.” She says playfully and signs the document.</p><p>The small manager scoffs. “Like that’s gonna happen. Okay, thank you for giving your signature for the last time, Ms. Kang.” Joohyun grabs the paper when Seulgi’s hand hold hers. Joohyun looks at her. “Seul.”</p><p>“Just for a bit. Let me say this while I’m still here.” Joohyun gives a nod and a warm smile. She feels her alpha rubs at her palm.</p><p>“Before you came in, I remembered your first day. You were wearing the same outfit as today if I’m not mistaken?” Joohyun doesn’t exactly remember but let Seulgi continue.</p><p>“Remember what I told you the first time we met? I was eager to working with you. As your superior, I’m pleased with your work, really. Thank you for always being precise and sharp at every works. It’s been a pleasure time.”</p><p>The raven raises both of her brows before smiling. “Glad you feel that way. It’s been a pleasure for me to. Working under you. Literally and figuratively.”</p><p>Seulgi didn’t see that coming and look at her blankly. “Okay, bad timing. Sorry. The point is, yes, it’s good having you as my boss.” Joohyun adds.</p><p>“You always got me there.” Seulgi clears her throat. “And as Kang Seulgi, I’m glad you’re promoted here so I can meet the love of my life.”</p><p>Seulgi always know when to drop that sweet words. It gives the same effect to Joohyun everytime, a warm feeling in her chest.</p><p>“Same goes for me.” Joohyun gives a soft smile and squeeze her hand tightly. “Okay, Ms. Kang. You can continue reminiscing the old days.” She grabs the paper and stands up. She bows her head and walks to the door.</p><p>“Ms. Bae.” Joohyun turns to her head. “I love you.” She says with her big grin and winked after.</p><p>Joohyun chuckles. “You really want to do it while still sitting there, right? I love you too, Ms. Kang. See you again in two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>The working hour has come to an end. She’s formally saying farewell to the workers while holding the blue box with her stuff in it. Informally, the former executive treats all her marketing employees at the Korean grill restaurant tonight. After they finished their food, several employees start to say their impression message to Seulgi along with wishing her well and thanking her past works.</p><p>“Thank you again, Ms. Kang, for giving us so much to learn. Let’s cheers for her! Kang Seulgi! Kang Seulgi!” Chanyeol says loudly followed by the other cheering Seulgi’s name.</p><p>They drink their soju and it’s time for Seulgi’s final message. “Thank you again for everyone who worked with me from the start until the recent one like Ms. Bae. Thank you for bearing everything while working with me. I want to apologize too for being hard many times to you. You all did a good job and please continue your hard work for whoever replacing me. I wish you well and hope we still can get a long when we face each other the next time we met. Thank you again.” She raises her glass again and her employees start to chant her name again and she laughs. They end their night by taking a picture together as a one big team.</p><p> </p><p>After she put her old stuff at the apartment and changing her clothes, Seulgi once again having a sleep over at her favorite place, Joohyun’s apartment. The brunette comes in with her usual hair bun and a duffle bag when Joohyun playing with her phone. The alpha joins her after she changed into her sleeping clothes. She tells her how relieved she is today, to finally leave the company. Seulgi wonders and asks Joohyun what are they going to do after this.</p><p>Joohyun asks if it’s okay to keep being under the radar for one more month. Seulgi has no problem with it and understand. They both agree to go public after a month to avoid something bad, just in case. They’re getting used to it. To wait. At least this time is one step closer for their freedom. Well basically, they’re closer to their freedom after passing their obstacles.</p><p>Joohyun’s back focusing at her phone, Seulgi idly take the phone from her and Joohyun try to reach it from her. The brunette holds her arms away from Joohyun and holds Joohyun with her other hand. Seulgi with her playful smile on her face and Joohyun with annoyed face. In a good way of course.</p><p>“What did you see anyway?” She turns on the screen and sees her picture as the lock screen. It’s Seulgi’s back while washing the dishes. “Oh? I didn’t know you were taking a picture of me?”</p><p>“I take plenty of yours. Now give it back.”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles and unlocks the phone. It’s her family group chat. “Oh, Bae family.” She gives it back to Joohyun. “Anyway, how’s everyone doing, Hyun? Your dad okay?”</p><p>Joohyun tells her about them. Her father is doing fine gladly, nothing wrong with her health. And the store is fine too. It’s Jaehyun who they talked about these days. Worrying the youngest child’s college life. Since Jaehyun never leave their side. Fortunately, he’s doing fine and already into someone a week after moving there.</p><p>Seulgi chuckles and finds Bae family story always interesting. One time she and Joohyun video calling the old couple and their conversation was fun. Joohyun really glad that both her family and Seulgi can get along well. The Baes invited Seulgi again to Daegu and Seulgi gave them a yes.</p><p>“You miss them? Since my schedule is more flexible right now, I can drive you anytime.”</p><p>“Hey, I know you have a lot to do after this. It’s fine though. If your work has subsided, we can go there.”</p><p>Seulgi agrees and asks Joohyun to show her her candid pictures. Joohyun hesitates for a bit and shows her gallery. It’s full of random snaps including Seulgi’s. The alpha both astonished and find it cute. She opens randomly and some of it either blur or unfocused. She asks Joohyun why she didn’t delete it.</p><p>“It’s art.”</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After that day, Seulgi has been studying and preparing herself for her upcoming business. Seulgi never come to Joohyun’s apartment for a week and the latter understands. Even if Seulgi’s busy, she still spares her time to keep talking to each other.</p><p>Joohyun decides to visits her tonight.</p><p>“Seul?” She calls her girlfriend while closing the door. No answer. “Kang Seulgi.”</p><p>“I’m here!” Seulgi announces her presence.</p><p>Joohyun walks to the study room and see the alpha with glasses looking at her laptop. It’s a small room with big book shelf at one side of the room and a working desk at the other. An open book and few papers scattered on the desk. She’s wearing pink t shirt, pajamas’ pants, and her usual hair bun. Joohyun wraps her arm around Seulgi and kiss her cheek.</p><p>“Seul, how long have you been here? Are you even showered?”</p><p>“Uh, what time is this? No.”</p><p>“Okay, stop what you’re doing right now.” Joohyun holds both of her hand and pulls her up. “Come on, I cooked your favorite food.”</p><p>Seulgi takes off her glasses and massage her eyes. She hangs it on the shirt’s collar. “Is it sujebi?”</p><p>Joohyun nods and pulls Seulgi’s hand. They reach the dining table and Seulgi stretches her body. There’s a cracking sound from her lower back. “Hhhh, my back hurts.”</p><p>“That’s what happened when you sit like a rock, Seul. Wash yourself first before eat. I’m gonna prepare for it.” Seulgi nods and walks to her bathroom.</p><p>Seulgi back to the dining table with her glasses on and her hair bun, but it’s not as messy as before. Joohyun gives her her bowl and they eat together. Seulgi asks her about how’s the work today and Joohyun tells her about Mr. Kim Jongwoon who replaced her place. He’s not bad and still adapting at it. People keep telling Joohyun should be the one.</p><p>“Haha, I told you last time, right? Well, you suit the position though.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’ll do more contact with the chairman like you used to do, right? No, thank you, I’ll keep my distance from him. Besides I’m a beta, Seul. I don’t expect anything and what I have right now is enough.”</p><p>Seulgi hums and picks up the kimchi. “And how about yours? You seem really occupied with something already.” Joohyun asks.</p><p>“I do, I do. I haven’t opened the office, yet one of my friends already asking something. It’s not that complicated. I’m working for it though. It’s like my first project and I want it to be perfect.”</p><p>“You didn’t ask someone to help you yet?” Joohyun’s referring to her soon to be employees.</p><p>“I have several names, but they still need more time to work here. Maybe it’s okay to be by myself for several days or weeks?”</p><p>“You sure? From what I see from you these days and especially today, you already forced yourself. Maybe get an assistant or secretary? At least get someone to be your gate keeper at filtering your job, make a list based on urgency or something. Do you have someone in mind?” Joohyun collecting the bowls.</p><p>“Umm. One of Garam’s colleges contact me to hire his sister. She’s been an intern for a year. I’m still thinking if she’s good enough?” Seulgi joins her and start wearing the rubber glove.</p><p>“Remember, you’re starting new. Won’t it be difficult to hire someone really good? At least for now, for helping you around. Maybe you need to consider her?”</p><p>Seulgi thought of it and still considering it. At least she’s young, sometimes the younger a person is, the easier it is to be taught new method of work. Well, sometimes. Seulgi hopes she could adapt well. “Hmm. I’ll think about it. Can you be my private business consultant?” Seulgi jokes while washing the dishes.</p><p>“Yah, that’s your field. Quick finish this and you can finish your works.”</p><p>“I just want to cuddle with you.” She glances at her with her playful smirk.</p><p>“We have plenty of times. I’ll stay over tonight.”</p><p>“You do? Wow it’s been a long time. Finally, my bed won’t be that cold tonight.”</p><p>“It’s been about a week since we met last time? I miss you, you know. Just finish your work and join me later.”</p><p>Seulgi pecks the slightly shorter woman. “I miss you too. Okay, wait for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun’s reading a book at the bed when Seulgi slowly crawling over her and snuggle into her neck. Joohyun puts down her book and hugs the brunette atop her.</p><p>“Okay, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing. I’m just tired and want to cuddle my Hyunnie.” Seulgi still hide her face on the latter’s crook.</p><p>The smaller woman rubs her back and inhales the citrus scent that lingers on her body. “Don’t fall asleep right there. It’s a little bit heavy.”</p><p>“I’ll move when I’m about to sleep. Sorry for making you come here and I only accompany you this late.” The alpha hugs her girlfriend tight.</p><p>The raven rubs her head. “It’s fine. I understand what you’re doing, it’s nice to hold each other like this.”</p><p>Seulgi hums and kiss her neck. “By the way, you remember my best friend from Canada?”</p><p>“Seungwan, isn’t it? Why?”</p><p>“She’ll come here again next month. She wants me to introduce you.”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll arrange that. How about our fitting schedule, Seul? You talk to Garam already?”</p><p>Seulgi only nods and snuggle even further.</p><p>“Hey, you’re starting to drift away. Come on, let’s sleep properly, don’t want your back to get worse, do you?” Joohyun pats her lower back.</p><p>Seulgi groans then turns her body and lays her back on the bed.</p><p>“I want to hug you, Seul.”</p><p>“Come here, my clingy girlfriend.” The alpha pulls her hand and hug her with her eyes closed.</p><p>Joohyun set herself to get more comfortable and wants to annoy the taller girl before going to sleep. “Hey, Seul. Seulgi. Seulgi-ah.” She’s poking at the fluffy cheek.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Open your eyes.” She opens her eyes slightly and looking at the big excited eyes. “We haven’t kiss properly today.”</p><p>Seulgi lifts her head and kisses her tenderly for a minute. It always feels nice to kiss tenderly like this. It feels warm and feels like home. She can feel the beta smiles through their kiss. She leans back at the pillow and looking at Joohyun with her sleepy eyes. “Anything I can do again, Miss?”</p><p>“No. Thank you. Love you, Seul.”</p><p>“I love you too. Now we sleep.”</p><p>Joohyun haven’t been slept with the alpha for a while and she miss being sleep in her embrace like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi has been organizing her new office for several days. The office is not in a big building. It’s one floor building. At least it’s on the main street, people can reach it easily. The interior is painted by dark grey, several desks and chairs already placed. So far, Seulgi satisfied with it, only one thing missing: the people in it.</p><p>Seulgi sits at her desk working for her friend’s request when a small figure knocking the glass door and peeking inside. It’s the sister of Garam’s college. Seulgi invites the wavy haired girl inside and starts to interview her at the meeting room.</p><p>Seulgi reads her CV while asking about her experience and her study, she also asks many things to measure her knowledge on business field. She looks nervous and it’s normal. Seulgi asks some detailed questions and she manage to answer well. Seulgi satisfies with it and want to try working with her. She gives her the contract and explains about the company while the girl reading it properly. The soon to be boss allows her to read it again at home and decide it later, but she’s okay with everything and sign it right after.</p><p>Done with the interview, Seulgi shows the office to her and explains the work she’s working on right now. The brunette asks about her opinion and planning to test her right away when the door opens and petite woman with a pony tail come in with ice drinks in her hand.</p><p>“Oh? Am I interrupting?” Joohyun asks.</p><p>Seulgi stands and invite her in. “Joohyun. I want to introduce you to the girl I told you days ago. This is Minjeong, graduated from Yonsei University 2 years ago, she’ll be my assistant. Minjeong this is Joohyun, my girlfriend.”</p><p>Minjeong bows her head to smaller woman and Joohyun bows back. They talk for a bit when it’s time for them to go.</p><p>“Okay, Minjeong. See you next week, then? It’ll be an easy week, don’t worry. I’ll email you what to do.”</p><p>Minjeong nods and say her greeting to them.</p><p>Joohyun gives her her drink. “That was fast. And ‘it will be an easy week’? She’ll be surprised with how you define ‘easy’.” Joohyun remembers how the alpha works and chuckles.</p><p>She speaks after sipping her lemon tea. “Yah, it’s really her adaptation week. To get to know the works and I teach her some stuff. I can see she’s good from the way she talked. She signs the contract right away. I hope she can adapt well.”</p><p>The beta nods and smile playfully at her. “Yeah, right. You ready for fitting our outfit?”</p><p>Seulgi nods. “I’ll grab my bag first.”</p><p>The couple is on their way to the boutique for fitting their outfit for Garam and Sohyun’s wedding next week. They park their car and walk inside. It’s a high class boutique, Joohyun can see that. They’ve met the designer before for discussing the outfit design and measuring their size, but it was in Seulgi’s apartment. The designer welcomes the pair warmly and shows them their outfit.</p><p>Both trying their outfit in separate fitting room. Seulgi done first since it’s a simple suit. She opens the curtain and one of the tailors checking the suit for her. Seulgi’s wearing three pieces suit with white shirt inside, navy vest and navy silk with brocade as the jacket.</p><p>The other curtain opens and Joohyun stands there, wearing a shoulder less dress with the same tone color as Seulgi’s suit, waiting to be examined as well. It shows her perfectly white and smooth shoulder.</p><p>“Woah. You look beautiful in it. The dress looks good on you.” The alpha praises her and the dress.</p><p>Joohyun looks over her girlfriend while the designer checking the dress. “The suit looks good on you too. As usual. No tie?”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles and shows the untied velvet bow tie on her hand. “I’ll wear it there. Don’t worry about the tie.”</p><p>The designer’s checking on them herself after the tailors writing the note. They’re pointing some spots to be fixed and they’re done with the fitting. Their outfit will be sent later along with the other family members.</p><p>The pair walks to the SUV. Joohyun wants to have a dinner outside and Seulgi agrees to her.</p><p>“What’s with us laying low for another week? You want to drive the car?” she asks as they walk to the silver car.</p><p>Joohyun nods and walks to the driver side. Seulgi always treats her special and sees her as equal at the same time. She always offers Joohyun to drive her car since Daegu. “I think a week faster won’t hurt. Don’t you agree?” She closes the door.</p><p>“Well, I’m gladly to do that. Just show the way, Ms. Bae.” Seulgi says as she buckles the belt.</p><p>Joohyun drives them to the alley with several restaurants in it and park the car at the parking lot nearby. Joohyun ties her hair into pony tail again. She clings onto Seulgi’s arm and they walk around the alley.</p><p>They walk slowly and looking for the restaurant that suit their mood tonight. This reminds them with their first date at Daegu almost half a year ago. Seulgi doesn’t want to eat outdoor tonight since it’s pretty warm already. An old seafood restaurant is what they choose.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice.” Joohyun says while the waitress put their drinks on the table.</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Having dinner with you, walking around holding your hand, and there’s no burden on our shoulder.”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles. “Finally. We overcome that stage. Now, let’s enjoy our dinner in peace, shall we?”</p><p>Seulgi raises her glass and Joohyun clinks their glasses.</p><p> </p><p>They exit the restaurant and Seulgi wants them to take a walk for a while before heading back home. There are food trucks, bars, and other shops selling foods in this alley. Joohyun wants to buy some breads and asks Seulgi to buy for her supply too. Since the brunette’s appetite became high when busy. Joohyun always thoughtful of her. Seulgi holds their breads on her right hand and hold Joohyun hands on the other.</p><p>They almost walking around the whole area and reaching the parking lot when Joohyun sees a small arcade store around the corner. The raven wants to play for a bit. She begs Seulgi with the puppy eyes of her and how’s Seulgi gonna deny that request? Seulgi nods with a smile on her face. Joohyun’s face lit up in an instant.</p><p>They play several games like street fighter, space invaders, and Seulgi lost almost at all rounds and Joohyun satisfied with the result. Seulgi gets a little bit grumpy and doesn’t want to play anymore.</p><p>“No, let’s go home. I feel like you’re cheating all the time, Hyun.” Seulgi’s pouting and crosses her arms.</p><p>“Hey, how did I cheat?! It’s a gift you know. Don’t be mad, Ddeulgi.” She teases her and pinch both those cheeks.</p><p>The slightly taller woman holds both of her hands. “I’m not mad. I’m- Wait, I’m good at that! Let’s play it before we go home.” She holds Joohyun hand and walks to the claw machine. There are three types of the machine. One with candies, one with small dolls, and one with medium sized doll.</p><p>“I’ll get that bunny doll for you.”</p><p>That’s what Seulgi said 10 minutes ago and she’s struggling to picking it up. Well, Seulgi is making a progress to be honest. The bunny was sandwiched between a yellow hen and a unicorn but it’s opened freely now.</p><p>“Seul-“</p><p>“No! No! I can do this, Hyun! Just sit there and wait for me.” Seulgi ties her hair and rolls her sleeves. She puts another coin in.</p><p>The claw grabs the head and it’s picked up. The bunny hanging on the claw. The couple both smile excitedly. Joohyun stands up clapping her hands and joins the brunette. The claw moves to the pit but the doll falls down before it reaches the rim. Seulgi frustrated.</p><p>“Seulgi, really it’s fine. Come on.”</p><p>“Nonononooo. One more, okay? I can feel it, Hyun.” She puts the last coin. “Please pleaaaase.” She hits the button and it grabs the body perfectly. The doll finally falls into the pit and slides down to Seulgi hand.</p><p>“Seeeeee? I told you I’m good at this. Here’s for my bunny girlfriend.”</p><p>Joohyun smiles warmly at her and takes the doll. “Yeah, really good that you need the whole 14 minutes and how much you spent for this?” The beta raises her right brow and smirks at her, Seulgi scoffs. Joohyun laughs and kisses her cheek. “I’m kidding. Thank you, Seulgi.”</p><p>Seulgi shows her crescent smile and nods rapidly. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>They walk hand in hand to the car with breads on Seulgi’s and the fluffy bunny doll on Joohyun’s. Seulgi’s driving them home.</p><p>“Thank you for making me feel like a teenager again tonight.” Seulgi speaks.</p><p>“Thank you to you too. It was fun tonight.” Joohyun raises her right hand.</p><p>Seulgi reaches it and kisses it. “I love you always, Hyun.” She glances at her and gives her warm eye smile.</p><p>It’s Joohyun turn to kisses the alpha’s hand. “And I do too, Seul.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fourth day with Minjeong alone in the empty office is not bad at all. She’s full of energy and capable to boost the mood up, also she can focus on her job when needed. The boss likes her work flow.</p><p>“Okay, rest up for a bit, Minjeong. You want to have lunch outside or want to order in?” Seulgi cracks her knuckle.</p><p>Minjeong stretches her neck. “Everything is fine, Ms. Kang.”</p><p>Seulgi decides to eat outside since they always ordered in on Minjeong’s first day. Seulgi starts to think having a regular catering for them both. She will ask her later. They stop at a noodle restaurant and make their order.</p><p>“Pardon me for asking, Ms. Kang. But does Ms. Bae all fine with you being with me all alone in the office? She’s not the jealousy type? I don’t want to cause any trouble.”</p><p>Seulgi understands her worry since she’s an omega and know about Seulgi’s condition. “It’s fine. She knows my cycle and I have my meds just in case. Outside that case, yeah, she’s not a jealousy type. She can read people, she’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Oh, I feel relieved. I just thought she’s the type who super protective for her mate.”</p><p><em>Her mate… </em>“Uh, we haven’t mated… yet.”</p><p>“Ah! I’m sorry, Ms. Kang. I thought.. You both looks attached to each other already.”</p><p>Seulgi nods and realize they never had a conversation about it before. She might ask her later. <em>Well, thank you, Minjeong, for reminding me.</em></p><p> </p><p>The day after that lunch, the couple have to go to Jeju and Seulgi gives a day off to Minjeong. Not without a task of course. It’s their first trip together with a plane and Seulgi remembers that Joohyun has fear of flying. The alpha is tries to distract her by joking around and hold her hand the entire way to Jeju. Joohyun appreciate her gestures and she always capable making Joohyun calm.</p><p>They arrive at the evening and the wedding is tomorrow night. The pair checks in at the hotel and put their belongings. The room is big, but not too big like a president suit or something. Seulgi sits at the dinner table and asks Joohyun what she wants to do.</p><p>“We still got time before the dinner with your family, right? How about we go to the beach? Just walking around for a bit. Or do you have something in mind?”</p><p>“Nope. It’s perfect for me.”</p><p>They rest for half an hour before they go out again with the same outfit. They go to the beach by taxi and there’s still much time before sunset. Joohyun wants them to walk at the beach side. The couple walk hand in hand and feel the sea water running through their bare feet.</p><p>They take each other picture with a wide ocean and an orange sky as background. All seems nice for Joohyun before Seulgi starts kicking the water and it’s splashed to her clothes. Seulgi laughs and try to run away from the smaller woman who chase her. The faster they run, the more water get onto their clothes. Joohyun ends up in Seulgi’s embrace and slaps her chest playfully. The brunette just laughs and tells Joohyun to enjoy the sunset while drinking coconut ice.</p><p>The pair savors the view by taking a picture of it. Seulgi doesn’t miss a chance to snap her pretty girlfriend that touched by the natural orange lighting. <em>Even her silhouette looks perfect.</em> Joohyun also doing her hobby to do a burst snap shot on the alpha.</p><p>Before they’re having their dinner, both Seulgi and Joohyun back at the hotel and take a bath. Seulgi in plain yellow blouse tucked in her jeans while Joohyun with flowery pattern dress.</p><p>The older couple and Garam already waiting for them in a fancy western restaurant. The Kang family plus Joohyun enjoying their meal while talking about tomorrow big event. Garam tells them about how nervous he is.</p><p>Surprisingly to Seulgi, her dad asks Joohyun how’s their trip. <em>He didn’t even ask me. Joohyun’s charms work on him. </em>Seulgi taught while drinking her sparkling water. Joohyun glances at her for a second and send her a smile while still talking to the oldest alpha. <em>Well, who wouldn’t get attached to Joohyun anyway.</em></p><p>The dinner’s going well. Mrs. Kang giving many advices for Garam and tell Seulgi and Joohyun to take a note for that. The bill has been paid. The young pair doesn’t forget to wishing him well before going back to their room.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi leans on the headboard wearing muscle tee and shorts with her hair down, while Joohyun wearing shorts and Seulgi’s shirt which she left on her apartment. The raven applies her skin care. Seulgi has been staring at her for minutes with something in mind. Her last conversation with Minjeong. She bites her lower lip and contemplating whether to ask about it or not.</p><p>“Hey, Hyun. I want to ask you something.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t know how to ask this.” She sits up on the bed. “Uhh, what do you think about mating?”</p><p>Joohyun raises her eyebrows. “Um, fine? What kind of answer do you need?”</p><p>“I mean, like, do you want to do it? Or when is the right time for you?”</p><p>“Hmm, I never wanting it like ‘I have to do it as soon as possible’ kind of thing since I have no urgency like omegas do, if the time is right then I’m okay. Why?”</p><p>
  <em>Can’t you see what I’m asking, Hyun?? Is this an alpha problem? Yes, this is definitely an alpha problem.</em>
</p><p>Joohyun can see something happening on the alpha’s mind and the latter just looking at her blankly. “You asking me if I want to do it in the near future?”</p><p><em>YEESS! </em>But Seulgi controls her expression. “Yeah, something like that.”</p><p>“Do you want to do it?”</p><p><em>Bae freaking Joohyun.</em> “I do if you do.”</p><p>“Then let’s do it.”</p><p>“What? No. Wait, no, I don’t mean no in I don’t want to mate you. I do want to make you mine, well, you’re mine now. I mean semi-officially. I asked you to know when exactly do you prefer? Like any time is fine, or wait until I clearly can control myself, or wait until marriage?”</p><p>
  <em>I can see she really want to do it from the way she’s rambling like that. </em>
</p><p>“If comparing our first time with our last activity, you can control yourself better, Seul. Just a little bit more.” Joohyun refers to their last encounter after their second date. Seulgi managed to hold her aggressiveness long but not enough to had sex properly. Joohyun slowly understand what Seulgi needs, it’s a kick on her confidence so she’ll able to hold it while let lose everything she has.</p><p>“Like I said before, if the time is right.” She chuckles and smirks. “You want to claim me that much, don’t you, Kang Seulgi?”</p><p>Seulgi looks at Joohyun with her usual blank face and blink rapidly. “Hyun, look at yourself! I always insecure when I had to let you go on a trip. Who doesn’t want to lay their hand on a gorgeous woman like you?”</p><p>“You have to be glad that I have people around me that protect me and cover their scent on me when needed. Besides,” Joohyun walks to the bed and come closer to Seulgi.</p><p>The monolid’s gaze follow her movement and gives a questioning look at her. Joohyun leans to her ears. “This gorgeous woman only wants your hands to touch and play with her body.” Joohyun whispers and bite her earlobe for a bit.</p><p>Seulgi can feel the shiver along her spine and she inhales sharply. Joohyun backs away and looking at the reaction. Her face and ear turn red. Joohyun laughs her ass off and drops her back on the bed. It’s always hilarious to see the brunette freeze like that.</p><p>“Is that a joke?” She still looking at the petite woman laughing with her blank expression.</p><p>“What do you mean? Of course, I’m serious! Even your hands only can satisfy me that much, you don’t remember? Well, your mouth helps too.”</p><p>Seulgi looks at the woman beside her with disbelief. “Damn, Hyun. Can we do it tonight?”</p><p>“It’s almost midnight already, Seul. Tomorrow is your brother’s wedding. It wouldn’t be nice if I showed up tired and had a weird walking.” She teases again and winks at her.</p><p>Seulgi can’t hold it anymore and decides to tickling the smaller woman. “You really like teasing me like this, don’t you? I hate you.”</p><p>Joohyun laughs. “I hate you too. It’s the same as you like teasing me until I get annoyed. Okay, stop. Let’s go to sleep now.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun wakes up first and seeing the sun has shines brightly outside. She takes her phone and it shows 8 am. She yawns and looks at the alpha beside her. There’s a soft snore and her mouth open slightly.</p><p>“Seulgi-ah. It’s 8 am.” Seulgi closes her mouth and furrows her brows.</p><p><em>Got to build the mood when the day started then. </em>Joohyun hovering over her and Seulgi still unbothered with her eyes closed. She initiates the morning kiss. Seulgi’s slowly waking up and kisses her back. “Can you do this every morning?” Seulgi says as she backs away and looks at the raven with her still half asleep.</p><p>She smirks and continue attacking that plump lips. <em>Damn, what’s gotten into her since last night? Is this because what I asked? </em>Seulgi happily reciprocate the kiss while rubbing her back and thigh gently. Summer makes Joohyun sleep in shorts and she likes that.</p><p>Joohyun’s trailing her kisses to Seulgi’s jaw and down to her neck. Joohyun find the source of the citrus scent and suck it. Joohyun moves to her ear breathing hard and bite her earlobe while grinding herself. <em>Fuck. </em>“God, if we’re not gonna do something after this I’m gonna be mad at you.”</p><p>Seulgi slowly pulling up Joohyun shirt while rubbing her back but Joohyun suddenly gets off from her and stands there looking at the monolid with a boner.</p><p>“So, you wake up already. I’ll take the shower first, Seul.” She says while breathing heavily. She leaves the alpha alone with a smirk and ties her hair before going to the bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>Unbelievable. Sexually frustrated, that’s me since last night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They’re done showering and have brunch before going to the venue to get their makeup and hairdo. They arrive at the big room filled with several makeup tables and makeup artists. Joohyun sits a bit far away from Seulgi because there’s a specific room for dresses. The family from Sohyun’s side also coming in and prepare themselves.</p><p>Seulgi done with the makeup and all. She tucks her hair on her left ear as she’s looking at her reflection and satisfied with the sharp make up on her eyes and her brunette hair hanging lose naturally. Meanwhile, Joohyun still not done with her hair yet. She takes her phone and calls her best friend that she ignores since last night. Seungwan glad her best friend is still alive and able to call her back.</p><p>“Are you finally succeed with your mission on Joohyun? You know, hammering her, planting the seed, and all.”</p><p><em>Oh my God not this again.</em> She palms her face and furrows her brows. “Can we not talk about this right now?”</p><p>“You ignored me last night and I thought you did it! Keep yourself together, tiger! When are you gonna have your vacation alone again? Don’t let it slip through your grip. Build the mood. Just. Do. The. Do. Seulgi.”</p><p>Seulgi sighs at the thought of it. <em>Oh, the burden, I don’t know if all this can make me more confident and not afraid with myself. </em>She slides her hand into her pocket and leans at the wall behind. “Send your prayer for me then.”</p><p>Seungwan laughs and informs her she’ll be back in Korea soon and want to visit her new office. They talk a little bit about each other plans and Seulgi ends the call.</p><p>Seulgi comeback at the room and saw Joohyun done with everything and still sitting at the chair. Seulgi looks at her in awe and feels like the time stops for her. She looks ethereal with that shoulder less dress, enough accessories on her, natural makeup, hair down and half of them tied behind, it’s Seulgi’s favorite hairstyle. <em>What did I do in my previous life to deserve this woman? Wait, she’s laughing? With who? </em></p><p>She walks closer to her beta and sees a man sit two chairs away from Joohyun. She knows he’s an alpha since he’s releasing his scent too. Seulgi doesn’t like it. Seulgi stands beside her while releasing her scent and introduce herself to the man. His name is Bogum and he’s Sohyun’s cousin.</p><p><em>Enough with the chit chat,</em> Seulgi thought and excuses her and Joohyun. She grabs her hand and drags the beta to the nearest emergency stair and closes the door. She traps Joohyun by leaning her right hand to the door and look at her deeply.</p><p><em>That eyeliner makes her look hotter</em>, Joohyun thought.</p><p>“You look dashing with that eye makeup and the suits combined. The bow tie though, it’s cute.” The raven playing the tie with her fingers still looking at the alpha.</p><p>“You look gorgeous yourself. Like perfectly perfect. You look stunning and someone already hitting on you when I’m gone. It’s not even the main event yet.”</p><p>Joohyun smiles. “He was just asking who I am from Garam’s family. And he told me about he growing up with Sohyun and there was a little accident with them. That’s it. Are you jealous, Kang Seulgi?”</p><p>Seulgi changes her looks in a second and turns into an intense one. “I am. I don’t like anyone come near you with that intention especially alphas. He knew who you are and still releasing his scent near you. I could smell it from far away.”</p><p>The last time the alpha looking at her intensely with that sharp eyes of hers is the first time she presented reports to her. She can feel the citrus scent is getting thicker on the air. “I.. didn’t know he did that… I’m sorry, Seul.”</p><p>“No, it’s not your fault. I know you’re not sensitive with scent. I’m just telling you that. This is why I asked you last night. I want everybody knows that you’re taken even when I’m not around. Let me scent marking you right now, Hyun.” Seulgi’s close to growling at the last part. Joohyun finds it so sexy.</p><p> “Do it, then.”</p><p>Seulgi reaches for Joohyun’s side face with her free hand and kisses her hard. Joohyun’s arms automatically cling onto her neck. She’s pressing herself to the beta and releasing her dominating scent as hard as she can be. It’s true that Joohyun is insensitive with scents, but when it comes to Seulgi, she knows it.</p><p>Joohyun really wants to grab her hair but she doesn’t want to mess with it. “Don’t kiss my neck.” Joohyun says when they change their angle and Seulgi hold herself hard for that.</p><p>Seulgi’s pulling her closer by the waist and even grinds her center to Joohyun. The latter grinds back at her. The beta moans a bit but Seulgi cut it by kissing her non stop. They break their kissing session for getting some air. Their chests raise and fall rapidly due to the lack of air.</p><p>Seulgi lines her mouth beside Joohyun’s ear and whispers to her with her deep voice. “I’m not gonna let anyone touch you tonight. Don’t let anyone do that to you. If someone able to do that, I’ll break their hand on the spot.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, she’s so serious right now. Is this her alpha talking?</em>
</p><p>“Answer me, Hyun.” Seulgi says with growling and that gives goosebump to the beta. It’s the first time she saw this new side of Seulgi and she’s a little bit scared and turn on at the same time.</p><p>“Y-yes, Seul.”</p><p>“Good.” Seulgi backs away and looking like there’s nothing happened seconds ago. The alpha woman pulls tissues from her pocket and give it to the raven.</p><p>Joohyun stunned, “Was that you talking or your alpha talking?”</p><p>“Both.” The eye smile is back. “Wipe the smeared lipstick and asks for reapply. Got smeared everywhere, sorry.” She kisses her cheek before walks out the door. Joohyun still can’t believe with what just happened.</p><p>
  <em>Is this how she become when she’s jealous? Damn, Kang Seulgi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wedding is starting and everything looks perfect. The groom looks handsome as ever, the bride looks beautiful and elegant. A solemn procession too, if it has to be described. Joohyun sits besides Seulgi at The Kang’s table. Joohyun once again can make a conversation with the parents and Mr. Kang even smiles at her jokes.</p><p><em>Phew. I’m glad I made a good impression to them and the conversation always flowing so good. </em>She recalls their meetings and those were nice. Even Mrs. Kang invited her to cook together sometime.</p><p>The ceremonial for Garam and Sohyun is done. The pair is officially married. The newly wed couple dance for a while on the isle after their first kiss as husband and wife. Many people from both sides of the family filming them with their phone. <em>They look good together</em>, Joohyun thought, well everybody might think that at the moment. Seulgi checking on her girlfriend and whispers to her.</p><p>“This is one of the reasons why I teach you the dance. We’ll look better than them don’t worry.” She smirks and wraps her hand on the beta.</p><p>Joohyun can only imagine how she and Seulgi would look like at that same spot. What dress she’s going to wear. How good it would be to dance with her with their best outfit and in front of their family. For a moment she can picture both of them dancing there and she smiles at the image.<em> Okay, quit dreaming, Bae Joohyun.</em></p><p>It’s time for special performance from the relatives. Joohyun’s surprised when the MC called Seulgi and she’s standing right away. Seulgi is presenting a song for the couple and Joohyun doesn’t even know. The piano has started to play and she sings All of Me by John Legend.</p><p>She quickly records Seulgi with her phone. <em>Wow, she can sing like this??</em> It’s the first time she heard Seulgi sings this serious and with the sound quality like this. Seulgi sings facing the couple with stealing glance at her girlfriend that looks shocked. She smiles at her. When Seulgi manages to hit the high note perfectly, Joohyun can only open her mouth in shocked. She’s amazed and there’s no other word can describe her state right now.</p><p>Seulgi walks back to her seat with big applause from the audience. She grins at Joohyun and sits back.</p><p>Joohyun pokes hard at her side and whispers hard at her. “Yah, Kang Seulgi! Why I just knew tonight that you can sing like that?? Your family doesn’t even surprised?? You never show it in front of me??”</p><p>“It’s special occasion only, Hyun.” Seulgi just laughs.</p><p>The singing part has done and dinner time has come. The married couple walks around and greets the guests. Seulgi greets some people too after eating. Either it’s from her brother’s friends or colleges. Seulgi even telling them about her soon to be company.</p><p>Joohyun wraps her arm around Seulgi’s and Seulgi introduces her to the guests too. The raven never leaves her side because Seulgi hold her tight tonight. Except when there’s a little girl runs onto her, she loses her hand and picks the little girl up.</p><p>The girl’s face lit up at the action, so does Seulgi’s. Seulgi introduces her to Joohyun. She’s the daughter of Seulgi’s cousin in Japan. The little girl radiant so much energy and that makes the two of them smiles brightly at her.</p><p>Joohyun feels thirsty and offers the alpha who still occupied with the little girl. The latter nods and let Joohyun takes the drink for them. She walks to get another drink and surprisingly no one dare to come close to her. She’s used to people randomly invite her for a talk. <em>Her scent really lingers long and strong tonight.</em> She gets back at her and Seulgi quickly intertwined their hand again.</p><p>The photo session or the last session of the night is starting and the family is the first one summoned. The parents and the married couple are standing on the front row and the siblings behind. Seulgi helps Joohyun climb the little stairs and wraps her arm on Joohyun’s waist. She looks up to the taller woman and raising her right brow. <em>Seulgi really protective today</em>. Joohyun thinks.</p><p>They walk back at their table when Mrs. Kang insists to take a picture of the young couple. Seulgi turns awkward drastically and don’t know how to pose in front of her parents. Mrs. Kang scolds her and Joohyun laughs at the touchy-Seulgi turns into stiff-Seulgi right now.</p><p>Joohyun takes Seulgi right hand to her waist and leans on her chest, but Seulgi holds her half heartly. “You really got awkward in front of your dad, huh? Make a v sign with me come on.” She nudges at her and Seulgi follows with her awkward smile.</p><p>Mrs. Kang demands to do another pose and Seulgi sighs. Joohyun reaches her neck with both of her arms and tiptoes to kisses Seulgi cheeks. Seulgi’s surprised and look at her.</p><p>“You got that, Mrs. Kang?” Joohyun chuckles and Mrs. Kang nods with chuckles too.</p><p> </p><p>The wedding is over. Seulgi and Joohyun greet themselves to Mr. and Mrs. Kang, in-law, and the newly wed couple. The alpha beta duo enters their room. Joohyun walks to the dress table while Seulgi untie her bow tie and unbutton the top two buttons. She offers the raven a bottle of white wine and she nods.</p><p>“You know how I like you with ties, right? You always look hot when the tie hanging loosely on your neck like that.” She says as she taking a picture of the alpha who pours the wine for them.</p><p>The brunette chuckles. “You and the ties. So, someone laid their hand on you tonight?” she grabs the glasses and walks to Joohyun.</p><p>Joohyun glances at the brunette while taking off her earrings. “No. Who dare to do that when your scent lingered strong on me and you keep staring at me from far away? Thanks.”</p><p>Joohyun drinks the wine from Seulgi and the alpha sit at the edge of the bed behind Joohyun. “Well, that’s the goal for my doing earlier.” Seulgi empties her glass while staring intensely at the beta through the mirror.</p><p>Seulgi put the empty glass on the carpet and takes off her silk jacket. “You really look pretty today. Like, really pretty.”</p><p>Joohyun emptied her glass too and walks to her alpha. “You told me that like a hundred time already.”</p><p>Seulgi’s reaching for her hand and brings her closer. She looks up at her. “You’re that gorgeous today. From all your outfit since I met you, this one definitely in top two.”</p><p>The small beta chuckles and hold the tie. “You need to look at yourself too, Seul. There were so many people staring at you. You look beautiful and handsome at the same time. Stunning to be exact. Anyway, top two? What’s the other one?” Joohyun cups her cheek.</p><p>The monolid’s looking back at her intensely. “The first one, is you, without anything. Want to finish what we did this morning?”</p><p>Joohyun can see the pair of brown eyes has blackened and it’s full of lust and desire. She knows her eyes look the same. “I do.”</p><p>Seulgi’s unbuttoning her vest still staring at the beautiful creature in front of her. “You know, I had intentions to fuck you back at the makeup room” Seulgi never said those kind of words outright before and Joohyun likes it.</p><p>“That dress and you talking with him triggered me that much inside. It crossed my mind for a second to let everyone know who you’re belong to by fucking you right there at the moment. But I knew that’s the bad side in me talking and I hold it. However,” Seulgi pulls her closer so she can whisper to her ear.</p><p>“Even that voice has fade away, I still want to fuck you really bad that it’ll difficult for you walk properly tomorrow.”</p><p><em>Fuck, I never knew she’s capable to talk dirty like this. </em>It’s turning her on even more and her breath hitched.</p><p>“You want to do it gently or rough, tonight?” she asks with her deepest voice while brushing her lips below Joohyun’s ear. Both of her hands pulling Joohyun closer by the thigh and the latter sits on her lap.</p><p>She slips her hands under the dress and rubs the thighs gently. Joohyun shudders under her touch. She wraps her arm around Seulgi’s neck. “Whatever is fine as long as it’s the usual Seulgi.”</p><p>Seulgi closes her eyes as she’s back at her favorite place, Joohyun’s neck, the source of her light lavender scent. She kissed it for a while before speaks again. “I can do both. It won’t come out tonight.” The brunette refers to the bad side of her. She knows she can hold it. She will.</p><p>Joohyun already melts due to the kiss and closes her eyes too. “Then start undoing my dress.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [M]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, here's the chapter that some of you've been waiting :))<br/>Thank you again for everyone who's still here and reading this!<br/>Let me know what's on your mind. Please enjoy! =]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi didn’t know what’s gotten into her today but she feels she’s ready to whatever happens tonight. She’s confident enough to being all out and holding herself at the same time.</p><p>With Joohyun being that gorgeous and a possibility of other people came close to the beta made her emotions peaked. The over protective alpha is coming back to the surface. She can feel her alpha is roaring inside but she knows it’s not her bad side and can blend with herself perfectly. What Joohyun did since yesterday strengthen her state as well.</p><p>And if she could describe it, there's a big screen in her head with blinking "CLAIM HER" in red and blaring noise like a disaster warning or something. It's getting stronger and stronger as the night comes. The only thing on her mind now is to give the raven the best sex she’s ever had and nothing will stop her tonight.</p><p>“Then start undoing my dress.”</p><p>Without leaving the neck, the monolid reaches to her back and pulls down the zip. “Do it slowly. I like this dress, Seul.”</p><p>Seulgi backs away and looks deeply into the other brown eyes. “I can buy you tons of this.” She says as she pulls down the off shoulder dress. A match black lace bra and pants shows on that white milk skin.</p><p>Seulgi’s savoring her body by staring intensely at it like it’s the most beautiful art she ever saw and gently hold her waist. </p><p>“You need help with your shirt or not?” that makes Seulgi’s gaze back on Joohyun’s</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p>She starts unbuttoning the shirt slowly and she can feel Seulgi’s intense glare. The white shirt is completely unbuttoned, she can see the white bra and her abs. Joohyun continue with the belt and the pants. Again, with a slow pace.</p><p>“Can you do it more quickly?”</p><p>“Relax, Seul. We still have the rest of the night, right?” she smirks playfully at the taller woman and done unzipping her pants. Joohyun lets it open a bit then start groping the bulge and massage it tenderly. Seulgi closes her eyes and tighten her grip on Joohyun's waist. Seulgi moans with her deep tone as she releases her intense strong pheromones and it fills Joohyun's nose perfectly.</p><p>“Okay, let’s get started, shall we?”</p><p>Without saying anything, Seulgi reaches Joohyun’s neck and kisses her hard on the lips. Joohyun reciprocates it then her hand start roaming at the brunette’s hair and the other slips under the shirt and grabbing her shoulder.</p><p>Their breath is getting heavier but resist to get the air just yet. Seulgi’s the first one to pulls away but quick enough to place her lips on the beta’s neck again, ready to marking the other side of it. She’s exploring the neck while her hands caressing the bare back.</p><p>Seulgi's starting to kiss lower. She’s leaving marks here and there. From her neck, to the shoulder down to her breast area. Seulgi moves both of her hands, feeling the soft mounds on her palms and squeeze those clothed breasts. Joohyun is panting hard and whimpering above her. “T-take it off, Seul.”</p><p>She does it quickly and toss the strapless bra away. She admires the body across her and looks up at the owner. “You’re beautiful, always beautiful.” She says and start massages them again right after. Joohyun's head thrown back and instantly moaning loudly when Seulgi start sucking one of the nipples and playing with the others.</p><p>“It’s so good, Seul.” Joohyun keep gently scratching her scalp and pulling closer as she can be. Seulgi, under her palm, enjoying all of that and keep sucking it. She moves to the other nipples when the previous one is erected enough.</p><p>Seulgi moves her free hand to the butt cheeks and try to squeeze them. Joohyun rocks her hips voluntarily. She repeats it several times and bites the nipple. “Oh God, Seul!” Joohyun instantly screaming her name, it hurts a bit but the pleasure is indescribable. For Seulgi, her scream’s turning her on even more.</p><p>Seulgi never bites her before. Joohyun surprised and wondered if Seulgi still okay and under control. As if Seulgi can hear her thinking, she’s done with the nipples and trailing her kisses up from the breast, shoulder blade, neck, and the lips. She kisses for a while and Joohyun pulls away slowly. She looks at the darkened eyes.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” she asks breathlessly.</p><p>“I’m okay. You good?”</p><p>Joohyun strokes some of Seulgi’s hair on her forehead and nods. “You can go further?”</p><p>“I can. We’ll do this tonight, don’t worry.” Seulgi stops Joohyun’s worry with kissing those plump lips again. It’s more tender than the first one. Joohyun wants to return the favor and kissing down to her neck also grinding her hips onto her.</p><p>The alpha sure enough she’s getting hard and thrusting up to her when Joohyun grinds at her again and both can only moans. <em>Enough with that</em>, Seulgi swiftly picks her up and removes the dress then drops her gently on the mattress. Joohyun comforting herself while Seulgi takes off her shirt, bra, and pants. Joohyun pulls her down.</p><p>Seulgi starts kissing her eagerly and Joohyun welcomes her with the same intensity. When their nipples brush against each other, both moaning between the kisses. She starts jerking her hips forward again and Joohyun’s grinding her hips up. The raven was panting hard below her. Seulgi hold out her arm beside Joohyun's so she could support herself as she grounded her hips into Joohyun's clothed center. Seulgi is painfully hard and groaning with every thrust.</p><p>Joohyun moves her hand from Seulgi’s neck to her bulge that getting bigger from before. She can feel its pulsating on her palm. “Release the beast, Seul.” She says between kisses.</p><p>Seulgi backs away and start taking off her pants. The dick stands tall and the head is perfectly red with precum oozing out on the top. Joohyun has seen it several times but it feels different tonight. <em>You’ll definitely get inside me tonight. </em>Joohyun small hands trying to get off her pants and Seulgi helps her.</p><p>After the panties thrown away, Seulgi can smell Joohyun’s sex from there and the beta is incredibly wet. Drenched to be exact. “God you’re so wet, Hyun.” Seulgi says as she runs her fingers to the wet fold and bump to the reddened clit.</p><p>Joohyun whines and closes her eyes. “Fuck me already, tiger.”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Joohyun opens her eyes and looks at the woman above her with concern. “What? You feel it coming?”</p><p>“No, no. Just-“ Seulgi getting off of her and reaching for her pants on the floor. She’s searching for something in the pocket and grabs it. It’s bunch of condoms. Seulgi backs at her woman and puts the condoms besides them. She picks one and opens it with her teeth. “You know, for safety.” She says it innocently.</p><p>“Really, you bring those on your pocket even in the wedding?”</p><p>Seulgi rolls it on her length while answers her. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I want to fucked you earlier today. I bring it just in case.. something like that happened and I couldn’t hold myself. Okay, you ready?” she asks while getting back between her legs.</p><p>Joohyun finds it adorable and giggles a bit. She nods and focusing her eyes on the woman above her. Seulgi testing it first with sliding her finger and meet with the warm cream covers her finger. Joohyun already closed her eyes.</p><p>The alpha adds more finger and pumping for a bit. She also circled at the tensed clit and play with it while still sliding in and out the folds. Joohyun breath is getting heavier and fist the bedsheet hard. Seulgi picks up her pace and Joohyun moans hard and rocking her hips to the fingers.</p><p>“You’re so hot. What do you want, Hyun?” she asks still fingering the raven below her.</p><p>“J-just get inside already please.” She answers still closed her eyes tight.</p><p>“Did I not inside already?” Seulgi smirks.</p><p><em>Oh my God she’s teasing me. </em>“Your dick, Seul. I need it inside.”</p><p>“At your command, ma’am.” She pressed at the g-spot that she knows well where it is before removing her fingers and Joohyun misses the fingers already.</p><p>Seulgi spreads her legs again and slowly slide it inside. The second the head slips in both of them gasp and moan at the same time. Seulgi holds herself to not slide in one sharp move and watches closely at the woman beneath her.</p><p>“It’s so good, Seul. You’re so good.” It’s halfway in and it feels amazing already. Seulgi keeps her slow movement and it finally trapped fully inside Joohyun. They both panting heavily</p><p>Seulgi can’t describe it other than it feels so so good to get hugged by that warm velvet wall, even under the condom. She wants to move but waiting for Joohyun to adjust her size. She kisses her temple “Tell me if I can move.”</p><p>“Yeah, you can, Seul.” She nods.</p><p>Seulgi immediately rocking her hips into the beta, she’s skipping the slow move and let her body moves itself. Joohyun whines and clenching around her.</p><p>Seulgi groans. “Y-you’re so tight, babe.” Seulgi says hotly still pounding into her.</p><p>Joohyun never heard the nick name before and that’s hot. The smaller woman underneath can only moan and whimper at the actions.</p><p> “Go harder, Seul.” Then, harder and faster she gets. She’s ramming her with quick pace and Joohyun can only moans her name like that’s the only thing in her mind right now. She also digs her nails on Seulgi’s back but the latter couldn’t care less for that.</p><p>“H-hyun, I’m c-close.” It’s been a long time since she does this and hate herself a bit for not able to hold this.</p><p>“It’s okay, Seul.” She releases it right after that.</p><p>She’s waiting for it to over while lower her head to Joohyun. Joohyun rubs her head. “Sorry for not making you come first.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine. Besides I can feel the little Seulgi still waking up down there.”</p><p>Joohyun clenches it that makes Seulgi gasps sharply. Seulgi pulls it out and rips off the condom. It’s erected but not fully. Joohyun knows and wrap it with her hand and stroke it. With the soft hand and good at managing her speed and pressure, it’s standing tall again in no time. Joohyun smirks at her work and gives her the naughty smirk.</p><p>Seulgi takes another condom and rolls it up. Seulgi then grabs the small pillow and places it under Joohyuns lower back. She makes sure Joohyun comfortable with it before she’s entering her again. It feels different and Joohyun feel Seulgi reaches deeper this time. The brunette start thrusting into her again and feel a spongy spot along the way. She fixated her position and increased her power.</p><p>Joohyun can only both moaning, screaming her name, and scratches her back at the same time. Seulgi knows her back is full of scratches and doesn’t mind it. If she could, she wants to show it to the whole world.</p><p>Joohyun’s breathing harshly. “Right there. Oh God. Faster, Seul.” She complies and ramming into her faster and harder. Seulgi slips her fingers and both circling and pressing on Joohyun’s clit for a while and Joohyun shortly coming.</p><p>Seulgi looks at the woman bellow. With eyes closed, a little hint of sweat on her forehead and neck, scattered hair, and mouth agape. Seulgi finds her so sexy. Seulgi kisses her tenderly as she rides down her high. The alpha backs away and look at her. “You look amazing, Hyun.” She kisses the tip of her nose.</p><p>“Well, you have to look at yourself, gorgeous.” She’s panting. Joohyun tucks Seulgi’s hair and looks warmly at the blown pupils the brown almost completely gone. “You’re okay with another round?”</p><p>Seulgi answers by moving her hips again. “Ah, I’m still sensitive, Seul.” She says with a moan and trap Seulgi with her legs.</p><p>Seulgi pulls out. “Wait no, I don’t want you to get away like that.”</p><p>“Turn around. On your knees and put your head comfortably on the pillow.” She says firmly like a command.</p><p><em>Oh, her alpha is back.</em> Joohyun turns around, sets the pillow and places her head on it. She gives a signal to Seulgi. Seulgi grabs her hips and getting inside easily. She already thrusting on a brutal pace from the beginning. The g-spot is easier to reach at this position.</p><p>“A-ah. So-o go-od.” Joohyun’s trying to form a coherent sentence and breath at the same time it’s a mess. Joohyun’s clutching the bedsheet hard her knuckle turns white.</p><p>Seulgi's trying to control her breath and everything what’s inside herself. She’s grunting over and over again while the raven bellow whispering the alpha’s name like prayers.</p><p>“You feel good, baby.” She said before trails kisses on her back and her hand gropes Joohyun breast with her free hand. She massages it and squeeze the nipple hard.</p><p><em>That name again. Oh God. </em>“Keep doing that! I’m close!”</p><p>Seulgi moves her hand and whispering at her. “No. Hold it and come together with me.” She commands and Joohyun can only bite her lower lips and hold it down.</p><p>The alpha straightens her body and set a death grip on Joohyun’s hips. She’s attacking her with more rapid moves. Joohyun surprises at how Seulgi can still manage doing that speed.</p><p>“S-Seulgi. Oh my God.” That makes Seulgi moves her hand to the clit and gives it a fair treatment again.</p><p>“God damnit, Seul! I’m coming in any minute if you keep doing that.”</p><p>Seulgi doesn’t stop. “Control yourself then.” Seulgi says with low growl.</p><p>Joohyun decides to fuck her back and clenches her wall. Seulgi surprises and getting more excited. “F-fuck. I’m close, Hyun.” She meets with her halfway and their movement is out of rhtym.</p><p>“You can come, Hyun.” She says breathlessly with her deepest voice and Joohyun’s coming. Seulgi follows not long after. She drops herself on Joohyun's back as they riding down their climax.</p><p>She’s back at hugging Joohyun then kissing her shoulder and neck from behind. She lingers longer at the spot between neck and shoulder. Her alpha is roaring inside. She really wants to bite her, claims her, but she holds it hard. She holds her desire and sucks it hard instead.</p><p>Joohyun hands automatically reaches her head and pull her for a kiss. They kiss deeply and Joohyun still caressing her side. Seulgi’s hand back at the breast and massage it slightly, she also moves her hips slowly.</p><p><em>She’s really good.</em> Joohyun can feel the pleasures on every inch of her body. “You still want to continue, Seul?” she asks after they break for air.</p><p>Seulgi’s panting heavily on her side. “I really want to but I think it’s enough for tonight. I’m on my limit. It’s creeping out slowly. But I hold it.” She pulls her dick out.</p><p>Joohyun turns her body to face her and caress her face softly, examining her alpha. She looks at the monolid eyes and hold her gaze for a moment. “You’re okay?” Joohyun asks with her sweet soft voice.</p><p>“Yeah. You okay? Did I hurt you? Was that too rough for you?” she asks with full concern.</p><p>Joohyun smiles at soft-Seulgi’s come back. She can feel the sore between her legs is coming but it doesn’t matter. “I’m fine and it was perfect. You’re perfect.”</p><p>Seulgi exhales in relieve. “God, I love you so much.” Seulgi’s reaching to her neck and pull in for another kiss.</p><p>The kiss is slow but so loving. Joohyun can feel all the love’s flowing on her body. She pulls away slowly and looks over the brunette. “I love you too.. baby.” She smirks playfully.</p><p>Seulgi catches that name and realizes she called her that not long ago. She wants to asks if it’s okay to call her that but Joohyun beats her. “I like you called me that.”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles. “Good.”</p><p>Seulgi sits and takes off the condom, ties it, and throws it in a bin. She takes a look at the mess between the raven’s leg. The mess she like to see. She likes it even more if it mixed with hers. <em>Not yet. </em></p><p>“Uh, wait a moment.” She stands and takes a warm wet towel from the bathroom and rubs it on Joohyun.</p><p>Joohyun likes to see the gentle side of Seulgi like this. Carefully taking care of her body like it’s the most holy and precious thing in this world. Seulgi done with Joohyun and clean herself for a bit in the bathroom.</p><p>Joohyun gets herself comfortable under the blanket and set the pillows for them. She’s laying on her back and looking at the ceiling. <em>Wow, we finally did it! Seulgi did it! </em>She smiles at the thought and feel Seulgi slips under the cover. She scoots over to Joohyun.</p><p>“That happy, I figure?” Seulgi smiles at her “Finally, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, you manage to control it this time. Congratulation, I guess?”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles while nodding and kiss her softly. She’s really glad and relieves at the same time with the achievement tonight and will learn to keep whatever she had in mind tonight for a better future.</p><p>The same feeling applies to Joohyun as well. To see the other side of Seulgi without her losing control is a magnificent progress. She can hear the latter’s heartbeat getting slower and it’s like a lullaby in her ears. She can also feel a change on Seulgi's pheromone. It was so intense when they had sex, but right now it's back at the light citrus that can make her calm.</p><p>Joohyun leans her head comfortably on Seulgi’s arm beneath and Seulgi rubs her arm with her fingertips. “Thank you for always being patient with me.” Seulgi speaks.</p><p>Joohyun looks up at her. “You know, for not giving up on me and never get tired to try all this with me. To wait for me to able to control myself.”</p><p>“Yah. I told you for hundred times it’s okay and I always understand that. I know what I’m dealing with and I know you can pull it off. And guess what? The result was fantastic.”</p><p>Seulgi chuckles and kisses her top of her head. “Yeah. But still, thank you for always stand by my side and fight along with me.”</p><p>Joohyun nods. Joohyun’s reaching at her hand that practically hugs her and intertwines their hands. “You know, when we met your niece this night, I realized that you’re really good with kids.”</p><p>Seulgi remembers and hums. “They’re cute, you know. Same as me.”</p><p>Joohyun looks up to her and pinches her nose. Seulgi scrunches her nose and laughs. “Do you want to have them on your own?”</p><p>Seulgi raises her eyebrows. “Of course, I do. Do you.. want it too?” Seulgi looks at those doe eyes.</p><p>“I do.” There’s a pause. Seulgi knows there's something going on in her head and wait for her to continue.</p><p>She turns her gaze to their joined hands. “I was just.. How can I say it. You know how betas’ biology work, the way I need more time to adjust with your rut, knot, and about my fertility rate.. I just want to say, if things wouldn’t be easier for us, I hope you wouldn’t get tired for trying it with me…”</p><p>Seulgi touches Joohyun’s chin so she can look at her. “Hyun, I understand. It’s gonna be fine, okay? If something happened, we’ll figure it out. I know we will. We have plenty of time for trying and for us to get used to with all of this. We’re gonna get through this.”</p><p>Joohyun gives her a warm smile. “Yeah. One step at a time.”</p><p>“One step at a time.” She agrees. “This conversation… You already pictured us together in your future?”</p><p>“Of course. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be right here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun always be the first one to wake up. She blinks her eyes slowly and stretches her hands. She can see the sun has shine so brightly and peeking inside through the beige curtains. The arm on her torso wraps her tightly due to her little movement.</p><p><em>Right, we finally had sex last night.</em> <em>Hmmh, the soreness is here. </em>She looks down at her chest and the love marks from Seulgi's doing getting darker already. She turns her body to the sleeping alpha besides her. Joohyun’s gaze roaming over the round face and wonders how this innocent being could behave wild last night.</p><p>She cups Seulgi’s cheek and rubs it gently. The alpha moves her head slightly under her hand with her eyes still closed.</p><p>“Kang Seulgi, you’re amazing.” Joohyun speaks softly while looking deeply into the face infront of her.</p><p>Seulgi wakes up a bit and open her eyes slightly. “Hmm? What did you just say?”</p><p>“You’re amazing. Good morning, Seul.”</p><p>The brunette reaches the hand on her cheek and kisses it. “Good morning, beautiful. You’re the one who’s amazing. Are you tired?” Seulgi asks with her hoarse voice.</p><p>“With what you did to me last night? Of course, I am.”</p><p>“Good, good. I did the right thing, then.” Seulgi back at closing her eyes.</p><p>Joohyun chuckles. “You did great last night. Thank you.”</p><p>Seulgi opens her eyes. “Why the conversation sounds like from a one night stand or an escort?”</p><p>“Damn, Seul, don’t ruin the mood.” She slaps her shoulder softly.</p><p>Seulgi giggles. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You did great too. Now I can’t get enough of it.”</p><p>“Well, same. Don’t you hungry?”</p><p>“Very. For the food and you.” Seulgi pulls her and Joohyun is fully on top of her. “Hey.” She looks at her with her sleepy eye.</p><p>“Hey, yourself.” She answers before she starts pampering the alpha with soft kisses on her face and end up at her lips. All they feel right now is happiness, an immensely happiness.</p><p>The tender kiss quickly turns into a heat one, since the mood from last night still lingering in the air.</p><p>“Your rut hasn’t come yet?” Joohyun asks as they break for air.</p><p>Seulgi opens her eyes and tucks Joohyun’s hair so she can see her clearly. “No. The active period is still next month. But maybe I’ll visit Dr. Han after we got home.”</p><p>“Good.” Joohyun connects their lips again and Seulgi happily welcomes her. They have their quickie before showered, if two rounds can be called as a quickie.</p><p> </p><p>Several days after that, Joohyun accompanies Seulgi once again to Dr. Han. The alpha tells him about their latest intercourse and nothing bad happened. She says with proud on her voice while telling him that and Joohyun got a little bit shy.</p><p>He congratulates them and praises Seulgi’s effort. Seulgi also asks about her upcoming rut and how’s Joohyun will fit into the picture. He thinks Joohyun will be able to do that but still don't get too eager. Maybe testing it by being around Seulgi and not doing anythinf sexual on her rut if possible. The pair understands.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They arrive at the Kang’s household after visiting Dr. Han. Before they step inside, Joohyun feels a bit nervous and asks Seulgi was it okay to come empty handed.</p><p>“It’s okay. She told me to just bring you here and not bringing anything. Didn’t she told you the same when she called you last night? Hey, you’re one of the best chefs I know. You’ll do good.”</p><p>Joohyun inhales deeply and convinced herself that. Seulgi smils at her and Joohyun gives her a nod to open the door.</p><p>There’s no one and Seulgi’s calling for her mother. Mrs. Kang answers from her room and asks them to wait at the dining table. The couple walk to the table and Joohyun glances at the kitchen not far from them. There are ingredients for Italian food.</p><p><em>I’m doomed,</em> Joohyun thought.</p><p>Seulgi picks out banana and sit on the dining table. She notices the raven has been stand still for a while. <em>What is she looking at and why she look… frightened?</em> “Why you look like that, Hyun?”</p><p>Joohyun turns her gaze to the alpha. “It’s-“</p><p>“Sorry for making you wait. Hello, Joohyun.” Mrs. Kang cuts her and greets Joohyun. “Joohyun, I was actually wanted to make a set of Korean food but Seulgi’s father craving for my pasta and macaroni casserole, so we change the menu for today. Is that okay?”</p><p>Seulgi just remembers that Joohyun had difficulties at making any kind of pasta. <em>Ah.. this is why.</em></p><p>She remembers one time, or several times she doesn’t remember, Joohyun made various pastas and most of them didn’t quite good. Joohyun got grumpy because of it almost all day long. When she made a simple Bolognese. it was a success though.</p><p>At the same time Joohyun thought, <em>there’s no way in hell I’d say no to that</em>. “It’s fine, Mrs. Kang. But, uh, I never did good at it, and macaroni schotel, I’ve never done that before.”</p><p>Mrs. Kang raised her brows then smile. “Oh, that’s okay, Joohyun. I know it’s not the kind of food us, Korean, familiar with. We’ll do it slowly and you can learn from me. Come come.” She invites her and gives her the apron.</p><p>Joohyun wears the apron and ties her hair. She listened carefully at what Mrs. Kang instructed. Seulgi asked her mother if they need her help or something.</p><p>“No. It’s me and Joohyun bonding time. Besides I want this to done quickly before your dad come home. You can just play with your cats.” She shoos her with her hand too and Joohyun chuckles at her side.</p><p><em>Didn’t she say she want to do it slowly? </em>She scoffs and looking for her cats.</p><p>Back in the kitchen all Joohyun felt is scared of making any mistakes. Fortunately, the old omega guides her patiently and more than once praises Joohyun’s ability at handling the ingredients. Joohyun blushed a bit and said thank you to the mother.</p><p>The casserole is already in the oven and Mrs. Kang suddenly asks Joohyun. “How’s you with Seulgi?”</p><p>Joohyun turns her gaze from the oven to the short haired woman. “We’re fine, Mrs. Kang. Everything’s good.”</p><p>She nods. “Did she ever hurt you? Physically?”</p><p>“No. She never hurt me. She did everything but hurt me.”</p><p>The old woman sighed. “It’s been a long time since she’s in the relationship. I’m worried about her, but I also worried about you. I’m happy you girls worked it out.” Joohyun smiled and nodded. “You’re a kind woman, Joohyun. I hope you’re comfortable enough to stay with us especially her.”</p><p>Joohyun can feel her eyes get a little bit watery. She smiles quickly at her. “Thank you, Mrs. Kang. I actually planning to stay with her for a long time from the start.”</p><p>Mrs. Kang can see the determination in her eyes and rubs Joohyun’s arm. “You can tell me any time if something happened between you or her. I’m her mother after all, I want to be there if there’s something wrong.”</p><p>Joohyun gives her a nod too. Mrs. Kang then asks what kind of pasta she found difficult to made. There are many but she says aglio olio. “Okay, we’ll make that so you can understand how to do it.” Joohyun gulps and helps her with the ingredients.</p><p>So far, everything is good and Joohyun can manage her speed with Mrs. Kang. She keeps the tips from the older woman on her mind and noted to herself to wrote that after going home.</p><p>Mr. Kang is home. He enters the living room after he took off the golf hat. Joohyun greets him after she’s getting out the casserole. He waved at her and went up to the room to change his outfit.</p><p>Seulgi cames back to the dining table and joins the other women in the kitchen.</p><p>“Woah, it smells great in here!”</p><p>Mrs. Kang who divided the pasta on their plates looks up at her daughter. “Put all this on the table, Seulgi. We’ll done in a minute.”</p><p>Seulgi complies and putting all the plates on the table. Joohyun joins her and Mrs. Kang goes up to her husband.</p><p>“So.. anything happened?” Seulgi asks her girlfriend.</p><p>“Nope. Everything’s good… for me. I don’t know if your mom had different opinion.”</p><p>“Hey, I saw you from the backyard. Took several glimps inside, I saw you guys laugh and everything, and my mom’s face, always bright while looking at you. No worry, babe.” She gave her a big grin and Joohyun playfully smacks her arm. Seulgi usually call her that when they’re in bed.</p><p>The parents come back from their room and join them at the table. Mrs. Kang speaks first and tell her husband that Joohyun made all this and it was her first time for Italian food. Joohyun refute politely and says the omega guided her every time and she was just obeying her order.</p><p>Mr. Kang just hums and puts the pasta in his mouth. “It’s good. You’re not bad at doing this.”</p><p>Those words from Mr. Kang who rarely made such compliments enough for making Joohyun smiles brightly and Seulgi also praises the food after she had a spoon full as her first bite.</p><p>“You did it right this time!” Seulgi exclaims and gets both death glare plus a kick on her foot by Joohyun.</p><p>Mrs. Kang and Seulgi laugh. The omega asks them to continue their aglio olio and moves to the casseroles.</p><p>Seulgi looks over Joohyun and her parents. She can see that her parents are welcoming the beta in a good way, from her mother sometimes asking about her and get more frequent after the wedding, her mother inviting Joohyun for making pasta together, and her father never show any signs of rejection or some sorts.</p><p>
  <em>They’re on the same board, or ship? Or page? Whatever it is, it feels like Joohyun is comfortable enough to sit in this table. It’s just right, like she belongs to this house as well. Did Garam have this kind of feeling too? Need to ask him later.</em>
</p><p>Seulgi doesn’t know what topic they’re talking about. She keeps looking at Joohyun but her mind’s wandering around. Joohyun laughs and turns her gaze to her, with the warm smile that Seulgi loves so much. Joohyun gives her a questioning look because her girlfriend seems zoning out and not in the same place as them. Seulgi reaches her hand under the table, firmly squeeze it as she smiles at the raven.</p><p>
  <em>But yeah, maybe it’s time.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, again! <br/>For everyone who still keeping up with the story, thank you very much! Especially in ao3 who most of the stories are great and have a perfect grammar. Really, my story is nothing to those. Thank you again!<br/>Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Any feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi doesn’t know when is the right time.</p><p> </p><p>When Joohyun cooked together with Seulgi's mom, Seulgi witnessed the scene of Joohyun and her parents getting along. She knew everything has aligned and she wanted to tie the knot with her. Well, for the real knot, it really can wait.</p><p> </p><p>But when is she going to do that?</p><p> </p><p>She called her brother two days after that day. She put the older alpha on speaker while she was laying on her bed and tell him how she felt.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest’s rolling on her bed and facing her phone. “So, what do you think? Did you felt like that too before proposing Sohyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I think it’s always different for every person. We’re in a brink of our relationship back then. Her parents wanted me to marry her asap. But I had to study abroad. I told her to leave me and don’t wait for me, she said: We knew each other for a long time. We’re struggling together. I won’t leave you alone like that after all we’ve been through.</p><p>She said that on the night before I was going abroad. And I promised to marry her after I finished my study, not gonna postpone it any further. Glad nothing big happened and we made it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi hummed and remembered the day Garam told their family about his proposal when she visited him back then. <em>It was cool though.</em></p><p> </p><p>“For your problem, maybe it’s a sign? Honestly, your heart knows and it's kinda like 'clicked' when you see her. We never know who our real soulmate is, but if you keep stalling and not believing in yourself or her, she’ll lose from your grasp. If you’re meant to be, everything will work out eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>That was what Seulgi need to hear. She thanked her brother and asked about his marriage life.</p><p> </p><p>The brother chuckled and Seulgi heard he exhaled a bit. “It’s both easy and cruel at the same time. I’ll tell you more when you and Joohyun only few steps away from it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi only hummed and didn't push her brother any further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, Seulgi’s hesitancy is still hanging on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi has been holding the black velvet box for a week now. She bought it at one of her lunch times. She decided to take a walk for refreshing her mind and looking for fresh air. She was thinking about her current work that she finds it a bit tricky, and the other was about Joohyun. She sighed and drank her iced latte.</p><p> </p><p>She was wandering around looking at the people walking and everything on the sidewalk while her mind occupied. The bright store across the street caught her attention. It’s the jewelry store. Seulgi walked over the zebra cross and stood outside the store. She realized her mother used to visited this store several times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just looking around won’t hurt, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Welc- Oh! Ms. Kang, it's been a long time!” says the skinny woman in her black blazer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes. Did my mother come here recently?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m not mistaken, the last time I saw her was three months ago. What can I help you with, Ms. Kang?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, I’m looking for a ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“For you?"</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s for my girlfriend. I, uh, want to propose her.” Her heart raised a bit after the last sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Well, I’ll help you with that! What kind of a ring do you look for?” She invited her to the nearest display and wore white gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually.. I don’t know. Just don’t be too.. over? Like too much ornaments on it. Simple but looks grand. And in a white gold.”</p><p> </p><p>The clerk nodded and picking up several rings. Seulgi waited and thought, <em>Is it okay to</em><em> buy it today? Or tell her to keep it for me? Whatever. Buy first, think later. </em>Seulgi knew Joohyun would scold her if she knew her way of thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone vibrated and she looked at it. It’s a chat from Minjeong asking when she's gonna be back. She looked at the background which is Joohyun smiling beautifully on the beach in Jeju. She smiled at it before replied Minjeong.</p><p> </p><p>The woman came back with six rings on the plate and Seulgi was looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up one by one and looked closely too them. <em>This one is a no, this isn’t too, this is nice, nope, nope, this is good. </em>Two left.</p><p> </p><p>She tried on her finger and imagined it's Joohyun’s. The alpha confused. The woman asked about her girlfriend and Seulgi showed her picture on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, she’s so pretty! Hmm, if you’re looking for simplicity, it’s the first one, the second one is prettier and it isn’t too much, I think? But, it’s up to you, Ms. Kang.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Is it? </em>She was looking at those rings again. A big fine cut white diamond shaped like a crown and the other one was square shaped white diamond with three small diamonds attached on both side near the main diamond.</p><p> </p><p>The latter looked better indeed. She imagined Joohyun again with that ring. <em>It’s not too much, right? It’s good. It’s perfect. My woman deserves this.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take this one.” She gave her the ring and the woman asked about the size of the finger.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, this is another problem.</em> She didn’t quite sure about her exact size. She only knew that Joohyun’s definitely smaller than her and decided to go with her feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi paid for it and said to not inform her mother with what she bought today. The woman smiled and nodded as she gave her the paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi walked out from the store and looked down to the paper bag in her hand. <em>Who knows I would buy it in my random walk. </em><em>Buy first, think later. </em>She walked back to her office with her mind occupied again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week after, she brings it with her wherever she goes. Like right now, she sits on her desk while tapping the box on the scattered papers with her company logo below. She's looking at the frame with their picture in it. She wonders how, when and where to do it.</p><p> </p><p>If it’s about her job, there’s no doubt she'd know where and when to make a move and attacked perfectly. But when it comes to Joohyun, everything’s unpredictable and she doesn’t want to make Joohyun uncomfortable or make situation complicated for her. Even she knows, Joohyun always accept anything as it is and always tell her if she against something.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan, her new employee, clears his throat to announce his presence.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes. What's up, Haechan?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Kang. I want to ask about the one I'm working on."</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi let him sit and reads the papers while he explains which points that confuse him.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi already have 4 employees, excluding Minjeong, there is Aeri on the accounting, also Haechan and Yeri on business planning. Seulgi talked to Yeri and Mark before she left. Yeri wanted to challenge herself along with Mark, but he still had some works to do and couldn't leave the company yet.</p><p> </p><p>"You take two of my employees? Wow, I'm hurt." That's what Joohyun said after Seulgi ‘asked permission’ to Joohyun as she’s their superior. Joohyun understands and it's all up to them to decide.</p><p> </p><p>The working hour is nearly end when a certain short hair woman come inside the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Kang, you have a guest.” Yeri tells Seulgi from her desk.</p><p> </p><p>The small woman waves at Seulgi with big grins on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Seungwan! Wait for me in the meeting room for a while, okay?” Seungwan nods. Seulgi shows her the room and left her for minutes to wrap up their works today.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan’s playing with her phone when Seulgi opens the door. “Okay, we're done.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan gets out of the room and looking around the office. Minjeong and the others greets their boss and her company before going home.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?” The slightly taller alpha asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad. Good actually. ‘KSG &amp; Company’ phew. I’m proud of you, Kang.” She’s pointing at the brown letters under the yellow lights on the dark grey wall. Seungwan gives her best friends both of her thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi chuckles. “Hey, we're just starting and still trying to build our name on the market. Hope it will do good indeed. Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>They both enter Seulgi’s car and go to the destination café. The best friends pair walk in to the two floor café and ordering their drink after sit near the big window. Seungwan asks why they didn’t pick up Joohyun and go straight to the café instead. Seulgi explains that she doesn’t want to make them wait outside the building and let them enjoy the drink first.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi asks her best friend how’s her life, especially her love life.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi lits up at the question and tells Seulgi about it. She’s a singer, an indie singer to be exact. Live in Australia but originally from Korea. They met when her family wants to build a house in Canada. Long story short, they fell in love that way. A classic love story between a client and the architect. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi chuckles. “What an interesting journey. You’re not afraid she'll, uh, you know, as a person who knows many people and far away from you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Cheating on me or playing around? I already marked her.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi widened her eyes in shock. “Woah woah. How fast was that? You know her like what? 3 5 months?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s common to do that outside these days especially outside Asia. Some of them even had pups before marriage. We just knew we're clicked and we did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I’m just surprised you do that so fast. Wow. You’re not gonna drop the ‘I accidentally impregnate my mate' to me in the near future, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. We’re playing safe. Anyway, when are you-"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan doesn't finish her sentence since the bell from the door dings and there's a small beta enters the café in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi stands and kisses her cheek before introducing Joohyun to her best friend. Joohyun apologizes for making them wait. Seungwan doesn’t mind and they start to get to know each other. Luckily Seungwan is an easy going person so their conversation can flow smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>The sky is getting darker, Seulgi asks for dinner and both agrees. Their meal come and they eat peacefully when Seungwan out of nowhere asks, “So, Joohyun, Seulgi treated you good at Jeju?” Joohyun nods lightly while chewing her food. “I mean in explicit content.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi chokes then coughs hardly, she quickly drinks her orange squash. Meanwhile Joohyun stops her chewing and stares at her blankly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow, Seungwan is sure so forward.</em> “She did amazing, honestly. It was that amazing which I couldn’t get it out of my mind easily.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi with the straw still on her lips looking over smirking Joohyun. Then she feels a slap on her arm, it’s from Seungwan.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’d nailed it! That’s my best friend! I’m proud of you!” Seungwan says those words louder than normal and it gains people attention for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi gets embarrassed and Joohyun chuckles beside her. Joohyun turns the conversation away by asking about how’s her new business plan going and Seungwan fired up at telling it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun excuses herself to the restroom after having their supper.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Joohyun is smart, pretty, and have a good personality.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. By the way, I want to share something with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan send her a questioning look and the other alpha shows the velvet box. Seungwan’s eyes got wide and Seulgi hurriedly put it back on her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to do it right now???” Seungwan’s whisper screaming at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Of course, not! I want to do it in private. Actually, I don’t know when exactly I’m gonna do it. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan rolls her eyes. “You’re the one who’s in the relationship. You’re the one who know and decide when is the right moment. If you already know she’s the one then go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know she’s the one, Wan. But-"</p><p> </p><p>“Then do it!! She’s back.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun walks back at them and look at the pair of best friends. Seulgi looks weird but Seungwan's quickly making a conversation. The trio feel it’s enough for tonight and decide to drive Seungwan back to her new apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day after she met Seungwan, Seulgi has been watching proposal videos on youtube and thinking what she’s gonna do. She considered to book a rooftop restaurant, a fancy restaurant, even a romantic get away. But she decides to do it in Joohyun's apartment and set the room as romantic as possible.</p><p> </p><p><em>It's a good place for us. Our safe haven. It would be perfect to do it there.</em> Seulgi thought before she’s scribbling what she needs on the d-day. She's being so serious at planning it and calculating what's on Joohyun if she made a certain moves. </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi is done with the list and now is the hardest one. Arranging words beautifully to be presented to Joohyun. She's leaning at her chair and playing the pen on her philtrum while searching at proporal speech inspiration on her phone. She writes two or three sentence after she found the perfect word. After a whole page is full of her writing, she rereads it again and rewrite over and over again. It's a long night for Seulgi and she doesn't realize that the sun is rising only two hours away.</p><p> </p><p>After she trained her speech over and over again in front of the mirror, she's sure the time has come. She talked to her mom about her plan the night before and she's so happy to hear that. She wanted to witness the moment but Seulgi explained to her mother that she wanted to do it alone. Mrs. Kang understood and wishing her daughter good luck. She told Seulgi to call her when at the end of the proposal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She's gonna propose Joohyun tonight. Seulgi leaves early today and asks Minjeong to handles the office the rest of the day. Minjeong is the only one knows about her plan and wishing her boss good luck.</p><p> </p><p>She makes a quick stop at the flower shop. She doesn’t know what’s good since her mind is racing and can’t think properly.</p><p> </p><p>The florist can sense her confusion and asks the occasion for the flower. Seulgi tells him about the proposal. He congratulates her then asks her to describe her girlfriend and what theme she picked as he picking up several flowers.</p><p> </p><p>The bouquet that consists of several type of flowers with the combination of soft earth tone color but dominated by white rose is ready. The florist asks if she needs more. Seulgi satisfies with it and praises his good job. She pays for it and the florist wishing her good luck too.</p><p> </p><p>She climbs into the car and put it on the passenger seat. She even put the seatbelt over the flower. She glances at the back and see some stuffs she brings from home. She can pay an event organizer for this but she wants to do it herself. She’s confidence with her ability to decorate and all. But not with the dinner part. There’s no time to do that, Seulgi tells herself that. When she herself know there’s no way she’s gonna cook for the special occasion. She already ordered it and asked them to deliver it later.</p><p> </p><p>She opens the sun shield above her and looks at her reflection. “There’s no turning back. It’s now or never. You can do this, Kang Seulgi.”</p><p> </p><p>She grabs the huge bouquet on her left hand and hug a bunch of stuff with her right hand. She has trouble when opening the door but manage to do it safely.</p><p> </p><p><em>Okay, Seul. Let’s do it fast and neat. </em>She thinks as she clap her hands together.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi sets the table. She covers the table with maroon tablecloth and swipes on its surface. She organizes the plate, utensils, and the candle stand. Done with the table, she moves to decorate the room. She printed pictures of them and Joohyun alone in polaroid film then tapes them on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi remembers the remaining stuffs on her car and run to bring it upstairs. She sets the vinyl player beside the couch then lights up scented candles that Joohyun likes. It's floral scent combined with light sandalwood. She considered about putting rose petals on the floor too but no, it would go wasted. She bought the red flower petals imitation at the previous flower shop and spray it all over the room.</p><p> </p><p>She drops her body on the couch and looks at her phone. There are notifications from Seungwan.</p><p> </p><p>15.34 Seungwan : Good luck for todaaaaaaaaaay!!! Don’t forget your speech that you’ve practiced with me! Call me later and tell me about it!</p><p>16.00 Seungwan : You really don’t need my help?</p><p>16.12 Seungwan : Wow, you’re seriously doing it alone!</p><p>16.18 Seungwan : Can you do a live streaming or something? I'm bored.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi chuckles and take several pictures of the room. She replies with a short ‘Wish me luck’ text and attach the pictures to her best friend. She looks at the clock on the top of the screen. <em>It's 5.45 pm, Joohyun must be still on her subway right now.</em> Seulgi decides to check up on her.</p><p> </p><p>17.46 Ddeulgi : Are you on your way home already?</p><p> </p><p>The bell rings and she take the food and the wine bucket from the courier. Her phone chimes as she opens the bags and put out the boxes, when the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun already home.</p><p> </p><p><em>What?? Why she’s early????</em> Seulgi looks at her in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looks at her apartment that been decorated by Seulgi and raises her brows. “Seul, what-"</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Nope! You don’t see anything and please, come back again in 5 minutes with the same reaction.” Seulgi runs at her and blocks her view with both of her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun laughs and walk backwards with her girlfriend pushes her slightly. “Okay, okay. You didn’t see me. I’m just your imagination.” She laughs and closes the metal door.</p><p> </p><p>She leans her back at the handrail in front of her apartment. She still chuckles from the scene seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p><em>What is she planning today? It’s not even our 1<sup>st</sup> anniversary. Does something happen? Did she do something wrong? Well, I guess I have to wait here for a moment.</em> Joohyun still smiling at the metal door before playing with her phone.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, on the other side of the door. The brunette is panicking and in distress. She puts the meal on the plate and set the table again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Didn’t she say she has something to do and going a little bit late? Ugh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She lights up the candles on the table and turning off several lamps. She turns on the vinyl player and look at the room again. <em>Okay, I think it’s enough.</em> She grabs the flower and look at herself in the mirror. She straightens her black shirt, her light grey trouser, and touches her hair for a bit. She reapplies the lipstick as the last touch. <em>You look good, everything looks good. You can do it, Kang Seulgi!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Fighting!” she cheers herself on the mirror with the fist too.</p><p> </p><p>She checks her phone before calling for Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>17.48 Hyunnie: Only seconds away from my apartment. When are you gonna come over?</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi sighs hard. <em>What’s done is done.</em> She opens the door and the raven looks up from phone. Seulgi gives the flowers to her.</p><p> </p><p>“For you.” Seulgi says awkwardly and Joohyun finds it hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Can I come in right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi nods and open the door for the beta. The room is dimmed, Seulgi turned off most of the lamps and only left the candles, small lamp on the kitchen, and the bed lamp. The focus is on the dining table. Joohyun looks at her room with a big smile and look back at the taller alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain why you do this tonight? You remember our anniversary is in January, right?” Joohyun says as she sniffling the flowers on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“O-of course! I mean I remember that. I just want to have a romantic dinner with you. And why you come home quickly?” Seulgi says as she grabs the latter’s bag and her brown stripped suit.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun’s eyes still following her girlfriend. “The job finished earlier than I thought. Besides, I came home quickly since you wanted to stop by. It turns out you do all this.” she's pointing at the flowers and everything that changed on her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, glad it's almost done when you came home. Uhh, do you want to eat right now or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun take a photo of the bouquet on her hand and Seulgi in the background. “Yep, let’s eat while it's still warm, Seul.” Joohyun offers her warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha insists to do all the tasks and asks Joohyun to sits on the chair. Joohyun can see Seulgi still wearing her working clothes and knows she prepared all this right after her half day work. She enjoys the view in the dimmed of the lights.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi pour the drink for them. Joohyun looks at the meal in front of her, it contains various western meals. Seulgi asks if it's too much and apologize it’d taste less tasty when not consumed on the spot. Joohyun only says softly “No, it's fine, Seul. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi doesn’t know why her heart beats faster. It reminds her the first time she had dinner here with her.</p><p> </p><p>They eat in a peaceful silent. Joohyun doesn’t need to sense her scent to know that the alpha is so nervous right now. Joohyun several times speaks first to calming the alpha across her who looks stiff.</p><p> </p><p>Their meal has done. Joohyun wants to help Seulgi to clean the table but once again the brunette declines and tells her to sit there.</p><p> </p><p>“Seul, you remember the dance you thought me earlier this year?” Joohyun asks. Seulgi nods. “How about we dance for a bit? Since you play this song." The classic instrumental music is playing as their background tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Seulgi emptied her glass before she offers her hand to the raven.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi wonders which dance she wants to do when Joohyun wraps both her arms around Seulgi's neck. Seulgi automatically hugs her waist. They move slowly following the music at the background, with eyes never leaving each other.</p><p> </p><p>Even under her arms, Joohyun feels the tense of Seulgi’s shoulder. “Why you look so nervous tonight? It’s just a dinner, Seul. You did great. It’s just me who came earlier. Nothing bad happened. It’s all perfect. I love with what you're doing with the place, really.” She says as she rubs the brunette’s nape slowly. It relaxes her a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, it’s not just a dinner, honey. Did I call her honey in my head?</em> “You do? I did this rather spontaneously (Like hell she did). I’m glad you like it. Well, the dinner isn’t over yet. I'm still saving the dessert for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. You want romantic dinner, right? This is romantic enough for me. Thank you.” Joohyun pulls her closer and kisses her lips softly. They already kissed maybe for thousand times, but the tingling sensation on her stomach and the warmth on her chest never left.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun backs away and moves her hands to hug her bear completely. She leans her head on her neck and still moving according to the song.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Seulgi says softly and leans her head to Joohyun’s. She’s doing great but still nervous with what to come.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun can hear Seulgi’s fast heartbeat and smile because of it. “Do I need to change my clothes for the rest of the dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine. You look perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my working clothes, Seulgi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I fell in love with you with those clothes on. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Kang Seulgi and her sweet mouth</em>, Joohyun thinks and smiling in her embrace.</p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for several minutes and before it’s getting late, they eat the dessert. They go back at the dining table and Seulgi warms the fudge brownies and put a spoon of vanilla ice cream on top of it. They eat it in a comfortable silence again but with chuckles here and there.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner is done, the plates are empty. Seulgi in panic mode again inside and doesn’t know when she’ll do the proposal thingy. She already grabs the box inside her pocket but still searching for a right moment. Again.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see the polaroids on the wall?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi snapped out from her bubble. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun grabs Seulgi’s hand and drags her. Seulgi stands behind Joohyun with her left arm enveloping Joohyun’s waist while the other keep holding the ring. Joohyun leans on her while looking at the pictures across her.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t hear what Joohyun say about them, it’s sort of remembering what each picture is about. Seulgi’s mind wander again. For several minutes she stares blankly at the wall but fortunately Joohyun can’t see her.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun saw the dslr and a tripod near the vinyl player. Seulgi even made a small studio setting for them and Joohyun wants to use it. “How about we take pictures with this as a background? Where’s the flower?” Joohyun turns her head left and right searching for it. It’s on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get that.” She reaches the flower with the hand that previously holding the ring box and it accidentally slipped out from her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun sees it of course. Seulgi freezes for less than a second and drops to her knee and takes the box quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“S-“</p><p> </p><p>“I mess up big time at the important moment. I’m so, so sorry. You already see it, you know what I’m gonna do, so I’m gonna do it, right now.” Seulgi didn’t look at her until the last sentence. She kneels on one knee and inhales deeply before she says her words.</p><p> </p><p>“The first time we met properly outside the office was here. We talked for a while. I found that we have the same frequency and it was always so nice and warm, I love it. We had a random conversation every time, I love it. You laugh at my weird jokes, I love it. We had some fun at drawing, I love it. We had our fights and we didn’t let it drag on for too long, I love it. Your eyes, your smile, your dumbo ear, your scent, your moles, the wrinkles around your eyes when you laugh, your laugh, my favorite laugh, I love them. I love every aspect of you, Hyun.</p><p> </p><p>I told you about how broken I was, you didn’t waver a bit and still staying until this very second. I said this most of the time, I find comfort in you and that’s enough for me. I didn’t say that the sex wasn’t great. God, it’s super great that I want to do it over and over again.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun laughs with her eyes look glistening.</p><p> </p><p>“But you know how times work on people. The sex will fade eventually, and you know what’s important too? A company to talked to until we grow old. I found that you’re really suit that position. I know you are. I can’t give you sweet promises, what I can promise you is I will always walk along with you in every step you take.” The water is gathering on Joohyun’s eye as Seulgi opens the black velvet box and there’s sitting a white gold ring. It’s the most beautiful ring Joohyun has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Bae Joohyun, will you spend the rest of your life growing old with me? I’m sorry if it’s not what you imagined I would do to propose you. I just thought your apart-“</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun kneels and answers her with a soft kiss. Seulgi surprised and kisses her back eventually. Joohyun backs away slowly and look at her alpha. She cups Seulgi’s cheek and looks deeply into her brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re rambling and I have to stop you right away. It was such a long speech don’t you think?” Joohyun smiles warmly. “And it’s beautifully sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi chuckles. “Honestly, I didn’t even remember the original speech. I just said what I feet and what’s on my mind. And that’s what happened. So.. you didn’t answer my question, Hyunnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know the answer since a long time ago, Seul. It’s still the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but I need you to say it, just in case y-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, okay I will, Kang Seulgi. I will spend the rest of my life with you. Done? Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette's smiles brightly with her eyes dissapearing in thin lines then drop her bottom on the floor as she exhales deeply. “I’m more than happy. Anyway, I wanted to say I’m sorry I did all this in your apartment. Did you imagine something more divine?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun joins her sit at the wooden floor. “It doesn’t matter, Seul. Anywhere is fine. Wherever it is, if you’re in it, it’s more than enough. You really love my apartment, don't you?”</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that! I thought this is our place, you know? Like really our special place. I know you hate it if I do something overly, so why not here? Well honestly, you deserve all those grand gesture, Hyun."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you, silly. What you did is really grand in my book already."</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi nods. “Am I too early at proposing you?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun shakes her head “No. With you, anytime is always the right time, Seulgi.”</p><p> </p><p>Her answer washes away Seulgi’s worries from before. The burden has been lifted off. Seulgi looks at her deeply and silent for a mere second. She reaches at the small hand. “It was a fun and amazing ride with you, I hope we'll make another round again in the future. I love you. I fucking love you that I feel like it would never be enough to say that to you. I know you already know but I love you, Bae Joohyun.”</p><p> </p><p>The beta smiles brightly at her and kiss her cheek. “Calm down, tiger. We'll do that, okay? You should know too that I love you so much, Kang Seulgi. Now, where’s the ring?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah yeah. I forgot about that.” The alpha takes the ring from the box and put it on the beta’s finger. “Phew, I’m glad it fits perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looks at the ring and she agrees. “It’s so beautiful, Seul. Thank you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're more beautiful. It’s thank <em>you</em>, for me. So, it’s even.”</p><p> </p><p>After they perpetuating their special day by taking pictures almost in every spot, Joohyun wants to call her family back home and tells them about this. Seulgi agrees. They both sit on the couch waiting for Bae couple to picks up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Bae picks up the phone and asks what happened. Joohyun requests for video call and invite Jaehyun too. Jaehyun joined and asking what the occasion for this group video call since he’s woking on his homework right now. Joohyun promises it won’t be long. Seulgi says hi to them and asks the older beta where Mr. Bae is.</p><p> </p><p>When Mr. Bae shows up on the screen, Joohyun shows them the ring. “Seulgi just proposed me tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole family members surprised and make so much noise from their separated place. So much questions asked that they can’t hear it properly. The pair can only laugh and tells them the story about today.</p><p> </p><p>The couple also says that they'll try to visit Daegu again before the year ends and hope Jaehyun will be at home too. Jaehyun fired up and promises he'll be home at winter.</p><p> </p><p>After the long chit chat with the Baes, the call has come to an end. Seulgi quickly enough to kisses her gently after Joohyun put her phone at the table. Joohyun reciprocates and smile at the kiss. Seulgi pushes her lightly so she lays her back on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi settles between Joohyun’s leg and keep kissing her gently. They stop for a while and staring deeply at each other eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to make out a bit before washing the dishes?” Seulgi asks.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun smiles at the brunette. “Okay. Let’s do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi back at attacking her all time favorite pair of lips. She both licks, nips, and sucks it. Seulgi’s hands start rubbing Joohyun’s lower back when her phone rings. And the ringtone, she recognizes who it is.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my mom. She wants me to call her when I’m done proposing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to pick it up?” she asks while playing with the baby hair on Seulgi’s nape.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call her back later.” Seulgi’s showering kisses on Joohyun’s face then down to her jaw and neck. The rings stop. Joohyun slips her fingers through Seulgi’s hair. Seulgi opens top three button when the phone rings again. Joohyun chuckles and Seulgi groans on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore it.” Seulgi says as she unbuttoned the rest of it. The rings stop again. Joohyun whimpers as Seulgi starts massaging her clothed breast.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rings again.</p><p> </p><p>“Seul, just answer it. Duty calls.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi releases a low growl before she takes the phone. It’s really her mother alright. After she control her breath, she answers the call, with her still kneeling between Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by what? Why do you sound so grumpy? Why you didn’t answer my calls? Was your plan failed?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. It was okay. Everything’s going according to my plan perfectly.” She glances at Joohyun and she smirks. “Well not entirely but all good, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Joohyun? Can I talk to her?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun who still looks flustered from their last activity and controlling her breath shakes her head. “She, uhh, she’s busy right now. But she knows you’re calling right now. I was busy helping her, thus I didn’t answer your call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi starts telling from when she worked. Seulgi gets up and sits comfortably on the couch. Joohyun got bored and she sits up. Seulgi still talking about how she got confused with the flower when Joohyun suddenly climbs on her lap, clinging and bury her face on Seulgi’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun does nothing and just clinging to her fiancé like koalas hugging a tree. Seulgi’s enjoying the warmness between them and keep telling her story while playing with Joohyun’s hair. With how warm Seulgi’s body is and Seulgi’s soothing scent, Joohyun feel a little bit sleepy. What makes her stay awake is Seulgi’s story.</p><p> </p><p>“So, your daughter made a wrong move and the box fell down, it’s rolling near her and I grabbed it quickly. I was scared I messed up, mom. But I had to do it anyway. So, I said that, I asked her that. Even with my brain stopped working and my memory all jumbled up.” Joohyun chuckles, still at her neck, and realizes the way Seulgi tells the story to Joohyun’s family and to her mother is different. Seulgi shows her youngest child side and it’s cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, she said yes.” Seulgi moves her hand and hug her with one hand. “It all goes beautifully perfect tonight, especially her. She’s beautiful and perfect in every way.” She says the last part then kiss Joohyun’s head. The apple shampoo scent fills her nose.</p><p> </p><p>That makes Joohyun backs away. They're exchanging a warm loving gaze with Seulgi smiles at her. Joohyun wants kiss her right away. Joohyun gives a quick silent peck on her lips instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I know she is, Seulgi. Okay before we end this call, let me talk to her for a second and turn on the camera.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun’s shirt still completely unbuttoned and their eyes shows panic. “Uhh, she’s still doing the dishes, mom.” Seulgi tells her to get down and sit beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you can hold the phone for her though. I’m waiting”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun gets off from her lap and quickly buttoning her shirt. “Okay… Wait for a bit.” The video call request shows up.</p><p> </p><p>One button left and Seulgi accidentally clicked on the request. The camera’s on but luckily, it’s on Seulgi’s face. Joohyun joined right after she straightened her shirt with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Mrs. Kang. I’m sorry I just greet you right now, though I listened to the whole conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Joohyun. Unofficially, welcome to the family! Wait, Seulgi, why your hair is such a mess?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looks at her hair. <em>Well, that’s my doing.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I, uhh, I was laying on the couch that’s why.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you helped Joohyun, are you laying on the couch while your woman doing house work?? Joohyun, you should consider her proposal!”</p><p> </p><p>“MOM!” the youngest scoffs and pouting at her mother on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun laughs. They make conversation for around 10 minutes and of course Mrs. Kang wants to see the ring on her finger. Joohyun shows it and Mrs. Kang wants to capture it. Mrs. Kang says good bye to the pair and she says Mr. Kang says hi to them. Both Joohyun and Seulgi not sure about him saying ‘hi’ but nod anyway. Seulgi cuts the line.</p><p> </p><p>“So… want to continue what we did minutes ago?” Seulgi asks.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun pecks her lips before standing up. “It’s getting late and we need to clean up. Both the dishes and ourself. Come on. We’ll do that later.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Always capable to thinking straight. </em>Seulgi nods and they walk together to the kitchen. Seulgi washes the dishes while Joohyun cleans the table then puts the remaining meals in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi showered last and see Joohyun still taking more picture with the flower in front of the polaroids.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need any help, Ms. Bae?” Seulgi says jokingly behind Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>Joouhyun slightly startled. “It’s a nice setting you know. I’ll help packing your stuff tomorrow, but can you leave this here?” she’s pointing at the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi hugs her from behind. “You really fond of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun inhales the fresh soap scent on Seulgi’s as she leans and hums happily. “You printed it in black and white but somehow it turned out pretty. And the way you put it artistically. It adds an esthetic element on my apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi chuckles. “It will fade out eventually. But yeah, it’s up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least it will stay that way until we move in together. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Move in together. Seulgi likes the sound of it. The alpha kisses Joohyun's head and invite her to the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun sits on her desk while looking for some information of her client on the computer. Her and Chanyeol’s team met a client today. They had some conflicts and the discussion was tougher than usual. She’s holding a paper on her hand and cross checking something with what she found on internet. There’s knock on her door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Baee, let’s grab a drink after this. The others already on board with it. I’m frustrated.” Chanyeol says as he stands on the doorway.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, it’s hard for him indeed. </em>“Okay. At the usual place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, at Park’s. I’ll inform the other then.” he bows his head before closes the door.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun reaches her phone.</p><p> </p><p>15.22 Hyunnie : I’ll have a drink with the kids later. No need for picking me up.</p><p> </p><p>15.34 Ddeulgi : On Wednesday? Something happened at the office?</p><p> </p><p>15.39 Hyunnie : Kind of. I’ll tell you later.</p><p> </p><p>15.41 Ddeulgi : I’ll pick you up. Where is it?</p><p> </p><p>15.47 Hyunnie : It’s at the Park’s. The usual place our workers visited. Do you know it?</p><p> </p><p>15.50 Ddeulgi : I know. Text me when you’re almost done. I’ll have an extra discussion with my kids then. [attach angry pink bear]</p><p> </p><p>15.58 Hyunnie : Haha don’t be too hard on them. I’ll get going after this. Bye, ddeulgi! [attach green dino drinking]</p><p> </p><p>16.00 Ddeulgi : Yeah. Stay safe, my little fiancé ❤️</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun smiles at that. She looks at the beautiful ring on her finger and rubs it before she takes her black coat.</p><p> </p><p>A group of people walk together into the old small restaurant. The owner greets their regular guests and shows their seat. Chanyeol starts to blabbering about what happened today when the meal and drinks are on the table. Sooyoung as the other team leader takes a note to herself as she's flipping meat on the pan.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wants to order another bottle of soju but the other prevent it since it’s still Wednesday afterall. The alpha male sinks his head on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, Ms. Bae, Congratulations for the engagement.” Sooyoung’s holding her orange juice and pointing at the ring on Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s head back up. “Oooh right! I noticed it yesterday. Congratulations, Ms. Bae! It’s your treat tonight, right? Finally, something good today.” Chanyeol says playfully.</p><p> </p><p>The others laugh and congratulating their boss while Joohyun gets shy and drinks her beer more. “Thank you, guys, really. Okay, it’s on me tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>They cheer again and raises their glass for the petite woman. Joohyun clashes her cup to the others and drinks with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, how’s Ms. Kang, Ms. Bae?” Sooyoung asks.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun never tell them about Seulgi before. To be honest, she never posts Seulgi’s picture and neither does Seulgi. They posted everything but their face. Like when on their Jeju trip, she only posted the picture of Seulgi’s back on the beach, or the night of the proposal, she posted their joined hand and showed the ring. That’s all. Maybe it's their habit from months of staying low. Well, at least Seulgi is the one who always leave a comment seconds after Joohyun posted.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she’s a little bit surprised because they knew. “Oh, you knew?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we knew! Well, honestly we had a feeling before.” Sooyoung continue.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nods. “We talked about it several times. Mark was the first one who could sense it. When Ms. Kang drove you home."</p><p> </p><p>Mark nods eagerly. “Yeah! After I closed the door and looking back at the car, I could see how you look at her even from the dim of the light. It’s different when we’re at the office. But I thought I saw it wrong and I just waved it off. But when Ms. Kang offered me the job and told me about her plan, I know something’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I knew it before her leaving. It’s around when Ms. Kang got nominated, your mood was changed drastically that day, Ms. Bae. And both of you had bad days after that? Almost all of us could sense there’s something wrong with you two. Even I got scolded by her when I did a typo at the reports.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And of course, some of us saw she dropped you off for work several times after her leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, Yeri chatted me yesterday about Ms. Kang proposing you but I didn't tell the others hahahaha." Mark laughs</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun listens to all of their opinions and drinks her beer again. She didn’t know they’re being that obvious but glad nothing bad happened. “Hmm. Yeah, so you’re right about all that..”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooo why you only responded like thaaat? Tell us about your story with Ms. Kang please. Especially about the proposal.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun doesn’t know where to start and tells them the outline of their story. From how they became close after she drove her home (she’s not telling exactly when they started meeting up) and how she proposed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wooow, really I didn’t know that side of her. She’s really serious about it.” The tallest man among them speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, of course, she’s serious about it. She even quit her job. Really, I respect her move though.” Sooyoung gives her thumb to Joohyun and she chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not inviting Ms. Kang for some time in the future? Oh, doesn’t Mark want to join her later? We’ll have small reunion then.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark agrees with his superior. They continue their conversation about their life too. And Sooyoung tells them about her pregnancy and the gender of the baby is a girl. The rest of them congratulate her. So many good news that Chanyeol’s mood slowly back again and he said to the other that he feels better now.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun pays the bill then they walk out from the restaurant together and saw a silver SUV parks not far from there. “Well, there she is, the one you’re looking for.” She says firmly to her subordinates, holding her shyness down.</p><p> </p><p>Her employees start waving at their ex-boss and Seulgi notices it from inside the car. She decides to get out and says hi to her former subordinates. With her brown coat and light grey turtle neck inside, she greets her old coworkers. They’re exchanging news for a while when Sooyoung’s husband arrived to and it’s their cue to go home.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun and Seulgi gets into their car and starts to drive home.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you still wearing your working outfit? You didn't get home before?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did. I was directly going to the study room and not changing my clothes."</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't eaten yet?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Woops. I know where this is going.</em> Joohyun knows Seulgi has gastritis. It's been a while since the last time it hits her and Seulgi's starting to drift away from living healthily. "No... I'll have it after I get home, okay? I'll buy fast food from drive thru."</p><p> </p><p>"What? No, no. I'll make you quick proper meal tonight. Your fridge still stocked, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, about that..." Seulgi always forgot, or too lazy, to buy herself food or anything. She glances at the woman beside her and Joohyun's glaring at her. "It's late already, Hyun. We'll do the grocery shopping tomorrow after work, okay? Tonight I'll have ramyeon instead. Don't be mad."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not mad."</p><p> </p><p><em>She clearly is. </em>Seulgi tries to lighten up the mood. “So, how was their reaction when they knew it was me all along?” Seulgi asks and glances at the small woman beside her.</p><p> </p><p>That makes Joohyun smiles a bit before she tells her about how they knew it way before today and how obvious they were but glad they didn’t say anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoooo. Good for us not getting all that teasing then. Yeri teased me a lot when Minjeong told the whole office about my proposal yesterday. She said: I knew it! I knew it! I should make that bet with the others back then!”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them laughs. “Yeah. Glad we have good people around us, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha hums. “You don’t think the chairman could’ve known back then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I only saw him several times. We never had a proper conversation. Maybe they knew because they’re the ones who always around us? Besides, I’m okay though. Nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so. So, where to?” Even if they frequently sleep at each other’s place, they still respect the other’s private time and space.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours. I'll make that ramyeon for you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, she's still holding to that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi eats the special ramyeon Joohyun made and Seulgi washed up after. Seulgi’s walking out from her room wearing her pajamas and looks at Joohyun who’s standing in the kitchen holding a mug with both of hands. Joohyun’s gaze stay on Seulgi who walks to the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you looking at me like that?” she chuckles as she opens the milk cartons.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, it’s been a long time since I saw you with those glasses.” Joohyun leans on the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi put the half empty milk on the table behind Joohyun and trap her with both of her hands. “Can’t bear my cuteness, can you?” She crunches her nose and smile playfully at her.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun response by rubs their noses together. Seulgi grab her hip and picks her up on the island. Joohyun yelps a bit at that. Seulgi likes when Joohyun’s beneath her, but when Joohyun is above her, it’s nice too.</p><p> </p><p>They only staring at each other for a minute when Joohyun speaks first.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to give you something.” She reaches into her pajamas pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi raises her eyebrows, waiting for her. Joohyun pulls out the red box and gives it to Seulgi. Seulgi takes it opens it. It’s a ring that similar on Joohyun’s but the main diamond is not that big. It’s like Joohyun but in simpler form.</p><p> </p><p>She looks back up at Joohyun and Joohyun speaks. “I know it’s not-“</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi knows what she’s gonna say and hushes her by holding her hand “No, no. Stop that and please skip to the last part.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun sighs softly and smiles. “I thought it would be fair if I give you a ring too. So, we both have that on our hands. You know, kind of a sign that you’re taken too.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette gives her a warm smile and takes the ring out. “Okay, put it on me, my lady.” She gives the ring to Joohyun and she places it on her ring finger.</p><p> </p><p>“It suits me. It’s beautiful, okay? Get those bad thoughts out of your head.” She pokes her temples and they chuckle. Basically, alphas never be the ones to receive things and always giving. Seulgi knows that Joohyun always saving her money tightly. She spares that for the ring and it speaks a lot to Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hyunnie.” She kisses her softly and Joohyun smiles at the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Ddeulgi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! You didn't wait too long, did you? lol<br/>Welcome back :D<br/>For those who still reading this, please enjoy and thank you so much! As usual, any feedback are welcome!<br/>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Which one would you prefer, a house or an apartment?” Seulgi with a hoodie on sits on the couch after throwing the garbage downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“What?? I can’t hear you, Seulgi.” Joohyun on the other hand, still organizing her cleaning tools with washing machine sounds buzzing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi’s waiting for her fiancé to getting out from the room. She’s gulping her coffee when Joohyun walks out and ties her hair into a bun. She closes the sliding door and leans on it. “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looks over her that looks smaller in the oversized shirt that Seulgi owned. “Which one would you prefer, a house or an apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? What's up with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just asking. For your preference. And don’t answer whatever is fine. You have to choose one.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun crunches her nose, rubs her chin, and thinks for a moment. “Hmm, I’m an old fashioned person, it would be nice to stand on the ground and have a garden.”</p><p> </p><p><em>As expected from the woman who liked gardening back home. </em>Seulgi nods and walks to the fridge after. “You know how's my business, right?” She takes a cup of pudding and sit on the dining table. Joohyun hums and walks closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“It's doing alright, in terms of the income can cover the employees’ fee, but not for the unexpected expenses and the maintenance. It will be fine in the next months, I believe. I’m just saying, we’ll get the house when everything's clear. I have separate saving, but just in case something happened, I need to keep it for a while. You okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun has joined her on the table and surprises a bit with the topic. “Seul, I never want to burden you. We’ll go with what we have, it’s more than fine. I understand, but please don’t left me out from your plan. Let me help you with the house too. I have my saving too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi chuckles. “I know, I knooow. That’s why I’m making this conversation. Honestly, I know what your answer is from the start, and I’ve done my research.” Seulgi turns on her phone and opens her gallery to shows several pictures of houses. “Been asking some agents and looking at some spots. I save some of the houses that I think suit us both. You want to talk deeper about it and us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, wait I’ll bring us a paper.” Joohyun takes a paper and a pen from her desk to take notes of their talk. Seulgi shows some types of the houses and explains each of them. Joohyun listens carefully while zooming in into the house. Joohyun likes some of them and she suggests to see them in person to know them better, or maybe looking around again for more references. Seulgi agrees and they’ll try to looking into it next week.</p><p> </p><p>They talk almost all about the essential stuff, like when and where are they going to do the wedding, about their family, the concept and the cost range for the wedding, and how they’re going to live together. There’s a different opinion about the wedding but they make a note for that and discuss it later when they meet the wedding organizer. They haven’t even checked on them yet.</p><p> </p><p>The time seems walk so fast that the outside has become darker and Seulgi’s craving for dinner. She wants to order a take out since Joohyun has been working harder these days, from office work and house work combined. Joohyun nods and stretches her hand out to the air while producing a squeaking sound. She turns her gaze back on the paper and sees their scribbles. She looks up to the woman across her who still talking to whoever it is from the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p><em>You and me planning for our future. We’re really going to do it, huh?</em> She smiles and sent a warm gaze to the alpha. Seulgi notices it and raises her brows in question manner. Joohyun shakes her head and grab the pen. She draws roughly a bear and a bunny head.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi ends the call and looking at what Joohyun’s draw. “Been a long time since the bear and the bunny make a return.” Seulgi takes the pen from her and rotates the paper. She envelopes them in a cloud lines and writes something above and below it.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun reads it upside down, <em>The wedding – coming soon. </em>Seulgi gives little heart as a last touch and both of them smiles at it.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re planning to visit me next week.” Joohyun says after lift her head up to Seulgi/</p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Why? I mean on what occasion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, the store has been busy these days, they want to rest for a while. So, they decide to visit me. They said they want to see how I living my life... And want to know yours too..”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, I didn’t expect that</em>. “Me too? Uhh, what can I show to them? Do they want to visit my apartment too? Or the office? I can open it even it’s weekend. Are they staying here?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun chuckles at Seulgi’s concern. “They’ll stay at the nearby hotel and I’ll show them around. I’m not going to bring them to yours. And don’t think about it that much, Seul. I think both of them just want to know how we’re doing that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi nods, something comes to her mind. “Hmm, Hyun. I have a thinking, we’re just few steps away to our wedding. We’re in the middle of arranging it. Yet, we never meet them up. Since your parents come here, don’t you think it’s time?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it too and I’m okay with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t disturb your schedule?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll put it on the list, it’s important anyway. Not everyday my parents come here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll talk to mine and arrange it then. You okay with any place or do you have something in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I leave it to you. I got a little bit anxious thinking what could happened, you know. Thinking about sitting with four of them and how’s the talk going to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi chuckles “Hey, for making you any better, I feel the same.” Joohyun smiles at that. “But we need to go through it so we can get married, okay? It’s gonna be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I know yours and you know mine. We’re gonna be alright.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything’s indeed going fine when Joohyun and Seulgi picking up the Baes on the train station. Joohyun hugs both her parents and Seulgi bows rather deeply to them. It’s Friday afternoon, Seulgi asks if they want to go straight to the hotel or strolling around for a bit. Mrs. Bae wants to see her daughter apartment first.</p><p> </p><p>They walk out from the elevator, Seulgi showing her apartment building from where they stand while Joohyun looking for her key.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you really are her neighbour. Thank you for keeping her safe, Seulgi.” Mr. Bae taps on Seulgi’s back and she nods at him.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun opens the door for her parents and the old couple have a look inside. Mr. Bae walking around the room with Seulgi while Mrs. Bae gives bunch of meals from their hometown. Joohyun asks them if they want to eat outside or her and Seulgi will cook for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Seulgi innocently says and Joohyun sent a glare to her. “Ohh right~ Me and Joohyun already planning on it hehe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really? We’ll have the dinner here, then. Your father can rest a bit while waiting for you.” Mrs. Bae inviting her husband to sit on the couch. The father sits on the couch and tell her daughter for turning on the tv and Joohyun lets him of course.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi’s rolling her sleeves beside Joohyun. “Okay, what’s the plan? You really want me to help you with it?” She talks slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You’re not confident with yourself tonight?” Joohyun in her apron teases Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how I cook and you ask that??” Seulgi looks at the parents, afraid they’ll hear them. Joohyun chuckles while preparing the ingredients. Seulgi takes another apron from the drawer and puts it on. “Okay, what do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to make a simple meat stew, Seul. We’ve made it before. Peel the potato and cut it. This is me showing off my fiancé. So, relax, okay?” Joohyun winks at her.</p><p> </p><p>That makes her relax? Definitely no. That boost her confidence? Yes. And that’s what Seulgi need with the potatoes. And the meat. And mixed everything up in the pot. Joohyun indirectly makes Seulgi do all of it and she holds her chuckles when the alpha doesn’t realize it and focusing on her work.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun lets Seulgi decide its appearance and taste, Seulgi pouts her lips most of the time and furrows her brows almost the entire time. Seulgi clumsily asking almost in every step and Joohyun answer patiently with a warm smile. The stew is boiling and Seulgi doesn’t want to taste it first. She gives the spoon to Joohyun. Joohyun tastes it and look at Seulgi with her brows raised but nothing more from her expression.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi raises her eyebrows. “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, you better taste it yourself.” Joohyun gives back her spoon.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh shit, is it that bad?  </em>She tastes the broth and thinking for a second. It’s not too salty or too bland. It’s good. “Ho! It’s not weird! We did it!” She exclaims with a big smile on her face and pulls Joohyun in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun laughs at how happy she can get. “<em>You</em> did it. I’m just a bench player tonight. Come on, let’s put it on the table.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun calls her parents for the dinner and tells them Seulgi is the main chef today. Mr. Bae tastes it first and Seulgi looks at him with so much anticipation in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you look at me like that? It’s good, Seulgi.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi exhales in relieve and says her grateful with a big smile on her face. The alpha then invites Mrs. Bae to taste it too and Joohyun satisfies with the view.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they’ve done with their dinner and the dishes, Seulgi and Joohyun drive the pair of betas to their hotel. Joohyun tells them to have a good rest and she’ll call them again for tomorrow’s schedule to strolling around the city. They walk back to the car hand in hand then Seulgi gives the key to Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to spend the day with your parents, right? Drive them with my car. I’ll go with my parents’ tomorrow. I want to do good for my in-law, you know. Well, soon to be in-law.”</p><p> </p><p>“You already good in their eyes, what more do you want? You okay leaving it with me for a day?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I know how you drive.” Seulgi taps at the car hood. “Take care of my baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one is the baby?” Joohyun scoffs and smirks at Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was talking to it, to take care of you. Of course, you’re my only baby.” Seulgi’s rubs her hand on top of Joohyun’s head that makes Joohyun’s hair become a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi laughs while walking to the passanger side. “Drive me home, Hyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day is filled with Joohyun driving her parents around the city with showing her office building, Seulgi’s office, walking and eating street food on Han river, and go to the other famous site. Her mother asks if they can meet famous celebrity since they’re in Seoul, Joohyun only answer “I rarely meet them if it’s not work related, mom. It’s easier to meet a foreigner than meet our own famous people in town.” The big fan of kdramas looks disappointed but happy when Joohyun tells her they’re going to the restaurant which the owner is a famous idol.</p><p> </p><p>Night comes faster. After having a rest at the hotel (Joohyun stay over the rest of the day but didn’t manage to sleep because of her anxiety), Joohyun with her parents on their way to the designated restaurant for the meeting. They walk into the fancy restaurant and the waiter gathers their coat and takes them to the reserved private room. It’s still empty.</p><p> </p><p>Three of them sit on the flat cushion and the waiter pour tea to their glasses. Joohyun looks at her parents beside her and they look a bit nervous too, especially her mother. Joohyun realizes they wear the same tone for tonight’s event. Her father with grey suit and white shirt, her mother with grey blouse, and Joohyun in grey dress. The color coordination is purely accident and Joohyun amazed with their chemistry today.</p><p> </p><p>The wood door slides open and the Kangs shows themselves. The Baes are standing up and bowing to them and the Kangs do the same. Seulgi is the last one to enter the room, and she’s wearing a black dress and a bandana with a big ribbon on her hair.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, it’s been a long time since I saw her wearing a dress. She looks pretty and cute though. </em>Joohyun looks at Seulgi with a teasing smile and Seulgi catch her intension. Seulgi rolls her eyes and sends ‘I’ll tell you about it later’ kind of gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“We apologize for being late while we’re the one who invite you here. Please, sit.” Mr. Kang breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Both Mr. and Mrs. Bae imply they didn’t wait long and it’s fine. Mr. and Mrs. Kang have done this ‘meeting the soon to be in law’ thing before, so they know how to make a proper conversation and digging information from the other family. The Baes, fortunately, manage to follow their play and the conversation’s going well without any necessary dissent.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the main characters of the night are sitting on one side of the table in silence. They just nod and give a short answer when needed. Seulgi steals glances at Joohyun for several times and Joohyun does the same. When their eyes meet at the same time, Seulgi whispers at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty. You look pretty.” She says as her gaze turn back and forth from their parents and the beta across her, afraid of them realizing Seulgi didn’t pay attention.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun can read her mouth and reply to her. “You look prettier. Especially in that dress and bandana.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looks upward onto her bandana and blushes a bit. Mr. Kang calls the young couple and asks about their wedding plan and the preparation of it. Seulgi tells about their rough plan since it hasn’t finished yet and they need the meeting to happened just in case there’s any feedback from their parents. They already chose the wedding organizer so that’s a start.</p><p> </p><p>“For the wedding, we agree to leave it to them. We also have no problem where it’s going to be held.” Mr. Bae talks to the Kangs. He also adds, about the cost too, they want and are willing to pay it in half. Mr. Bae doesn’t want any trouble in the future regarding the sensitive topics, so he talks more about what important things before it’s getting deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Kang appreciates the gesture and will follow what the couple wants since it’s their sacred moment after all. Seulgi and Joohyun agrees and will keep them updated with the plan and asks for any suggestion and advice. They talk a bit more to get everybody on the same page and have a same perception for the event. All of them agree that Spring/Summer is the best time for it and there’s still much time for the preparation.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting ends well with the Kangs paying for the night but Mr. Bae insists to pay it too. “You can pay it back when we’re visiting Daegu, Mr. Bae. Please, we’re the host tonight, let us be a good host for you.” says Mrs. Kang.</p><p> </p><p>The two families greet each other before separating to their vehicle (well, it’s Seulgi’s on the Baes’ side). Joohyun starts the car and exhales after. Mrs. Bae chuckles at how nervous their daughter was when nothing was wrong. Mr. Bae follows while looking at the view outside.</p><p> </p><p>The whole drive to their hotel fills with the talk of how’s their impression of the other family. In conclusion, they’re not bad. Good actually. Better than they expected. They know the Kangs is not just a common family, they have good reputation in Seoul. But with how they look at the Baes who just come from small city and the owner of the small store, full of respect and never looked down on them, they like their manner and glad Joohyun will join their family.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents’ giving some advices before they arrive at the hotel. Joohyun holds her tears, happy tears, listening to them. It’s like they’re ready to leave Joohyun to the other’s family and Joohyun gets a little bit sad because of it. Mr. Bae notices it, “Hey, why your eyes getting watery? You’re not going to leave at this very second. And everything will be fine. You still my daughter, our daughter, it’s just you now can fly freely and have another home to visit. We’ll always be here, Baechu.”</p><p> </p><p>That makes her both sad and happy at the same times, her tears falls and she rubs the big hand that hold her shoulder for minutes. “Yeah. Thank you, dad. Thank you, mom.” She says with a smile on her face and sees her mother rubs her eyes from the rear mirror. She’s more than glad to be born in this family.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun drops them off then picks her phone to text Seulgi at the hotel parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>20.31 Hyunnie : Seul, where are you? Do I just leave your car at your apartment?</p><p> </p><p>20.34 Ddeulgi : No, just go home and take it with you. I’ll come by after I’m done with my family.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Why it sounds like something happened at home?” <em>Did something happen? Does her family find my family dissapointing? </em>She tries to wave off the negative thought and drive the car to her apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s a little bit late, Joohyun almost falling asleep, when she hears the doorknob rattles. “Seul?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi comes in with black track suit and her usual duffle bag on her shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry I’m this late. I’ve considered to come tomorrow, but I’m worried you wait for me so I came. Did I wake you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I’m just laying around. Do you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi opens her jacket. “No. I just need to be with you tonight.” She joins Joohyun under the cover and kiss her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to do something?” Joohyun gives a sleepy smile at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. It’s just weird to do that when your dad in town. His words stuck in my head every time. Besides,” she kisses Joohyun’s tip of nose “you look sleepy. Can I snuggle?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun opens her arms and Seulgi drown herself to Joohyun's embrace. “Well, we're not at my house. So, anything bad from our meeting tonight?” Joohyun’s playing with strands of Seulgi’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Dad didn’t say anything, mom said only positive things and have much respect for your family. How about yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they’re glad your family isn’t that weird rich family. That’s a plus.” Joohyun says playfully and Seulgi laughs at her crook. “You know I never see you that way, right? The rich side. They also glad that your family didn’t look down on us, so, everything’s fine, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You even here when I’m struggling with my own business. Thank you.” she kisses her neck. “Told you that my family has no problem with betas or any bullshit about it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun nods and pulls Seulgi closer and inhales the calming citrus scent. “Anyway, something happened at home?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi goes silent for a bit. “Yeah.. It’s not something big, nothing to worry about. It’s not related to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Joohyun rubs Seulgi's hair. Seulgi doesn’t speak and just shakes her head. “Okay, we don’t have to talk at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi hums and hugs Joohyun tightly. She digs her face further on Joohyun's neck. “By the way, before you sleep, you look pretty in that dress, Seul.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi sighs. “My parents made me wear it. I already wore a suit, you know. But they wanted me to wear it so your parents would see me as a soft alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You serious?” Joohyun laughs and backs away then looks at the closed eyes beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. They still, uhh, afraid about my image, I think? I told them your family already know me. But they insisted. We fought a bit and my dad didn’t want to go if I didn’t change my outfit. What can I do? That’s why we’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun chuckles. “Well, for the record, you looked beautiful in it. A soft alpha indeed, and I can see that long before you wore that dress. But I’m okay with whatever outfit, even no outfit at all.” She teases and Seulgi opens her eyes a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyun, stop or I’ll take you right now. Please just comeback so I can hug you to sleep.” Joohyun giggles and wraps her arm around Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The parents going home by a train and Joohyun Seulgi meet the wedding organizer that afternoon after sending them off. They discussing about the place, whether its outdoor or indoor. Since it’s spring, Joohyun wants it outdoor. The problem is with the theme. Seulgi wants to go with rustic but Joohyun wants it with all white spring. The wedding organizers takes what they prefer and will provide more options after they surveyed the location. The couple nods and going home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s a hectic day again as usual. There are more clients these days, that means there are more works to do. Different reports running back and forth from her office, both from her subordinates or Joohyun brings it to Mr. Kim.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun sits on her office reviewing some papers with Sooyoung when there’s a call on her phone. It’s her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to take this.” Sooyoung understands and waits outside. “Hello? What’s up, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Joohyun, I don't want to disturb you, I know you're working right now. But I want to inform you, your dad just fell down today at the store. It seems like his heart was hurting. We arrived at the hospital a while ago. Your dad has been medicated and they’ll run some test on him after this.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun’s heart beat faster at the information. “What? What happened, mom??”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother tells Joohyun, after visiting Seoul, her father was straight back at working at the shop without resting for a day. Her mother already warned him but he said: I’m fine, after I saw my oldest child that happy, I feel stronger. Not long after that, he felt pain in his chest and he fell down when packing some vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun exhales hard and rubs her face with her palm. She’s rubbing her temples and asks if there’s any clue of how her father is going to be. Her mom said that it might happened because he forced himself to do the hard work. The heart worked extra too and it affect the whole body as well. He needs to stay at the hospital for several days until the test result come out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go there tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. We know you have so many works right now. I just want to inform you about it. It’s okay. Your dad will be fine, we’re fine, Baechu.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s not fine. Joohyun heart is hurting too knowing the fact that her parents are alone. No younger people or relatives live nearby, she and Jaehyun are outside the town and left them alone. <em>I’m such a bad daughter, my God</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“No, mom. I have to be there with you. I’ll go by the train tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>After they exchange some words, she calls Seulgi. But the alpha’s not answering. <em>Maybe, she’s in a meeting.</em> She decides to text her instead.</p><p> </p><p>She bought a ticket to Daegu this afternoon and finished whatever that needed to be done before her departing. After she’s done with Sooyoung, she goes to the Mr. Kim office to ask about her emergency leave. Mr. Kim gives his permission and wish Joohyun’s father well. Joohyun bows and quickly go home and packing up for her night train.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi had a meeting with a client earlier that day and right now having a discussion with the others about tomorrow’s crucial meeting. The crew seems a little bit tired and Seulgi decides to take a break for a coffee and snack before continue this.</p><p> </p><p>She flips back her brunette wavy hair and looks down to her phone while Minjeong gives her a cup of coffee. <em>Hm? Missed call from Joohyun? </em>And she clicked at the message notification.</p><p> </p><p>14.11 Hyunnie : Hi Seul, I don’t have much time to explain, my dad is in hospital and I’ll go to Daegu by train tonight. It’s okay to continue your work after this.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi immediately calls her and walks out from the meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hyun, I’m sorry I was in a meeting. Do you need me to drive you tonight? I’ll go home right after work.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need, Seul. I’ll go by the train. Already got the ticket. I know you have a big day tomorrow. It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What time is the train? Where are you now?” she looks at her leather wristwatch.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s at 5. I already in my apartment for packing. You don’t have a work right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re on a break. I’ll drop you off, okay? I’ll finish it after this. Wait for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi leaves early and tells the rest of them to continue the discussion while Seulgi listens to them by phone. She keeps giving instruction and advice until she stands outside Joohyun's apartment. She says good luck for the rest and asks Minjeong to email the result so she’ll review it again tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi enters the apartment and picks up the bag quickly since it’s already 4 pm. They climb in to the car and Joohyun tells Seulgi about her phone call with her mom on their way to the station.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there tomorrow night.” Seulgi says before Joohyun enters the platform.</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t need to do that, Seul. I’ll be back after he's getting better.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi pulls her into a hug and releases her comforting scent that Joohyun likes. Joohyun put her arms onto her back. “I need to. Just go. Call me if something happened.” She lets go of Joohyun after she kissed her temple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi’s eating her dinner while scribbling some notes on a hand out for tomorrow. Her phone chimes. Joohyun has arrived and is on her way to the hospital. She asks if Seulgi has ate.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi takes a picture of her meal tonight. It’s a simple fried rice with scramble egg on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>20.17 Ddeulgi : Made this by myself. How’s your dad? Don’t forget to have a dinner too.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun doesn’t answer for the next 10 minutes and Seulgi decides to wash herself and pack some clothes for her trip to Daegu tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun calls when she's putting in her clothes to the bag. Seulgi answers it and put it on speaker. “Hey, you still at the hospital? How’s everybody doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun explains the doctor examination, basically it’s just her dad being exhausted and overwork. They need to do more test to see about the heart condition thoroughly. Just in time as Joohyun arrival. Of course, she signs for it.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your meal today? Was it good?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi hums. “It was nice. So, you had your dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Hospital’s food. But it’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>They fall into a silence and only hear each others breath. “What are you doing, right now?” Seulgi asks and turning off the speaker. She walks to her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, sitting at the hospital hallway. Talking to you. Looking at the nurses writing something. I stay the night. My mom is going home. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just done packing my stuff. I lean on the headboard. I’m seeing the night sky. There’s no window around you?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun turns her head to the right and sees the big window at the end of the hallway. “There is. I’m walking to it… I’m looking at it too.” She leans at the window frame.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty, right? Well at least here the sky is clear enough. It’s been a long time since we stargazing.” Joohyun hums and remembers one night when she couldn’t sleep at night, Seulgi drove to her apartment and asked her to go to the rooftop and clearing their mind before going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking at your eyes is like looking at those stars.” Seulgi abruptly says that and they go silent for seconds its deafening. But funny. Joohyun laughs and Seulgi follows. "God, sorry for those cringey line. At least that makes you laugh."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay if you're the one who said that. Thank you for that." Joohyun still looking outside and staring at the stars. The wind blows and the trees under the sky wiggling slowly. "The weather outside looks okay, it would be nice to have a night walk in it."</p><p> </p><p>“It's night already. Don’t you need to sleep or accompany your dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad is sleeping and I had enough when I was in train.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Do you want to talk about something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s okay to just feel your presence.”</p><p> </p><p>“We met five hours ago.” Seulgi says and Joohyun can see Seulgi's smile from it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I just.. feel alone in the hospital.” She walks back to stainless steel bench and sits on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Tell me if you want to end the call. I’ll be right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi put the phone on speaker again and play songs from the player. Joohyun puts on her earphone and decide walk inside the room. She looks at the bed and her dad still sleep with a snore sometimes can be heard. She leans at the small bed across the room and hears Seulgi reads her fun facts that she found on the internet.</p><p> </p><p>She listens to it and fall asleep right after. She wakes up in the morning with a text from Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>23.10 Ddeulgi : You made me talk for an hour and went silent all the way 😫. Have a good sleep! See you later tomorrow. I love you!</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun chuckles and replies to her fiancé. She looks up at her father looking at her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi arrives at the hospital still with her working outfit. She greets and talks with Joohyun’s parents for half an hour and they tell them to go home and rest.</p><p>Joohyun wants to drive. Seulgi looks at her fiancé and she looks different, like.. tired? Something is definitely on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? No.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun rarely answer that way. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s dad.. I'll tell you when we're home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They enter the house and Joohyun tells Seulgi to shower first but she insisted to hear what’s on Joohyun's mind.</p><p> </p><p>It’s about the result of the test. Joohyun and her mother met the doctor earlier that day. He was alright now, but the heart was working harder and soon there might be a problem with the valve. The possibility is there. A surgery is recommended but it’s not urgent, as long as the patient can maintain their activity.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi processes the information and know what’s on Joohyun’s mind. “You talked to him already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. We didn’t want to add more on dad's mind, right now. We haven’t told Jaehyun too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad has insurance?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi doesn’t know how to ask it. How to not making it sounds like a pity or anything. All she wants is to help Joohyun’s family and she hopes Joohyun can see it.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, I can help you with it, Hyun.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun knows it will come to this when she told Seulgi. Joohyun doesn’t want to adds more problem on their shoulder, especially Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>“We have our wedding around the corner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. This one is more urgent. We can cut our expenses.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still have your company on your shoulder, Seul.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that too. Still, this one is important. See it like this, your dad is like my dad too. I don’t want anything happened to him. If the surgery can make him better, I’ll help.” she reaches for Joohyun’s hand and rubs it. “Let me help you, Hyun. We're soon to be one big family, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun needs all the help she can get, that’s true and she can’t deny it. Deep down she doesn’t want to burden Seulgi with her family matter, but what Seulgi’s said was right. “Thank you, Seul.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime. There’s only one thing.” Joohyun looks at her and Seulgi gives her a warm smile “The dream house has to wait a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun laughs. She remembers their trip driving around Seoul to see the houses last week. There are two houses that they like and they already have a plan for it. But that’s life, it doesn’t always work smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay with living in your apartment though. Living in mine is not an option. When we have a baby, she or he can take the guest room.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi laughs back at her. “We ready for the baby talks right now? Don’t worry, okay? There’s a saying: your money won’t go to waste if you spend it well for your parents, it will come back again eventually. So, we’ll be fine.” Joohyun nods and takes Seulgi upstairs for her bath and rest for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Joohyun and Seulgi gets into the hospital and substitute Mrs. Bae who spend the night looking out for her husband. When Joohyun opens the plastic wrap of the patient’s food, a woman with a basket of fruits open the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Jiyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Joohyuuun.” She runs to the beta and hugs her tightly. She looks up to Seulgi and smiles. “And this one must be Seulgi?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi confused and doesn’t know who this woman is.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right. This is Jiyeon, my best friend since high school, I told you about her several times. And yes, Jiyeon, this is Seulgi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, your purple friend? I remember. Why she doesn’t wear any purple?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a silly nickname from our school era. Just forget about it. Anyway, where’s your dad? It’s been a long time since I saw him.”</p><p> </p><p>Right after she said it, Mr. Bae walks out from the bathroom and Jiyeon greets him politely. They talk for about ten minutes when the old beta asks her to catching up life with her daughter. He knows they barely have time to meet. Seulgi agrees and accompany Mr. Bae by herself.</p><p> </p><p>They sit at the square white table at the hospital food court and have a talk. Joohyun asks about her daughter wellbeing and why didn’t Jiyeon bring her along. The mother doesn’t want to take her to the hospital just yet and her parents are with her right now. Jiyeon asks about their wedding preparation. Joohyun tells her about it, including her father situation.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always a heavy and sensitive topic if it’s about money. At least you talked it out with Seulgi. That’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But I don’t feel so good to receive her money you know? When I know what’s on her mind and all. I’m a burden for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re gonna get married. She should know about all this. And you should know too that you have to face the problems together, this one is the starter. You’ll spent the rest of your life with her, you can’t have that mind, Joo. It’s okay you have that, but don’t feed into it too much or it’ll grow bigger, and you start hiding things from her. It won’t end up good I’m telling you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you talking from experience?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, kind of. It’s not something big, but it happened anyway. I can give you 101 marriage hacks if you want.” She slurps her tea and smirks at her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun smirks back at Jiyeon and takes the crackers on the table. “Well spill. I’ll go back to the big city tomorrow and you better tell me in person.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Joohyun’s going back to Seoul, they finally have the talk about his surgery. Mr. Bae didn’t want to do it at first as it will cost much and it's not necessary. Joohyun knows her father will answer that and she use her trump card as a final blow.</p><p>“Don’t you want to attend my wedding and Jaehyun's graduation? Or even meet your grandchild? We both need you to witness that improtant moments, dad. Please, be there.”</p><p>Seulgi doesn't know Joohyun even planning to mention the grandchild. But it seems affect the male beta. That makes the look on his face change, his eyes become softer and he exhales deeply. He’ll think about it again and doesn’t want to do it in the meantime. Thus, he promised to not overwork himself. His answer is good enough for Joohyun and asks her mother to inform her if there's any slight change from the head of the family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi drives them back to Seoul and bringing the topic about their wedding plan. Do they need to tell the WO about the change in person or by text. Joohyun suggest to try via chat first. They decide to make it smaller, not as big as Garam, and try to maintain the cost.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun seems a little bit lighter than last night. Seulgi decides to fill their conversation about her family. The thing that happened the night their family met. There was something happened in the company, her father company. There was a report of alleged embezzlement. By the CTO, under her father’s leadership. Mr. Kang has been called as a witness and need to be on the stand next month.</p><p> </p><p>“The report came the day our parents met. We almost cancelled the meeting, but mom insisted to keep it going and not leaving bad impression to your family. So, we kind of busy with it after that. We paid the media so it won’t go big that day. It will come out eventually, so I tell you this first. Sorry if I add more troubles on your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I didn’t expect that. I did hear a fuss about a company in trouble. I don’t know it was yours. Everyone’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, a bit mess? Dad furious of course. Garam also got his wrath, he asked him to do background check deeper on the important person on the company. It gets a little bit tense too at home. His good mood thrown over the window. Mom can only depend on her food also Lulu and Lala to calm him down. The timing though. It all comes together at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun laughs. “Life. The unexpected can come anytime, anywhere. It’s like your phone had to be broken when you just got your payment check.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh yeah, been there done that. It sucks”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Joohyun’s going on another business trip, she receives a text from Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>08.11 Ddeulgi : I’m in a rut.</p><p> </p><p><em>I just leave her not more than 12 hours. </em>Joohyun sighs. She remembers what Dr. Han told them, that they should try to be together on her next rut. Joohyun can’t leave her team since she took her leave weeks ago and can only go home a day after tomorrow. She sighs, <em>hang in there, Kang Seulgi.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, it's been a while! Hehe. Sorry it took so long. I was planning to upload it last week but my laptop broke down.<br/>But it's here, anyway! Another long ass chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!<br/>Thank you for still being here and leaving comments / kudos. I really appreciate it. Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joohyun, wearing brown coat with light yellow blouse inside and pair of jeans, goes straight to Seulgi from airport. She walks out from the elevator with her luggage from the business trip, she can smell Seulgi’s pheromones even from outside the door. She taps the card and open it. She walks in quickly enough so Seulgi’s pheromones won’t flood the hallway too much.</p><p> </p><p>The pheromones hit her and as a beta, it doesn’t affect her that much. But Joohyun can feel the pull from it. Joohyun puts her belongings near the couch and she hears a low groan from Seulgi’s room. She walks closer and Seulgi’s heavy breathing can be heard too.</p><p> </p><p>“Seulgi?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing and the groaning keep continue. She walks slowly to the room and the scent is getting thicker. Joohyun’s peeking inside and sees Seulgi curled up in pain on her bed. Still in her silk black pajamas and it looks damp on her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Seulgi..” Joohyun calls her weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi finally hears her and looks up to the source of voice. “Hyun? Why are you here?” she asks breathlessly. Her sweat glistening on her forehead and neck. For Joohyun's relieve, Seulgi’s eyes aren’t bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looks at the night stand and there are Seulgi’s read glasses, scattered pills and a glass of water<em>. </em>She looks back at the alpha. “I was just.. checking you up. Are you hurt? Have you drink your meds yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi can’t think straight and says whatever logical thing in her head. “It’s coming closer when I see and smell you..” To be fair, Joohyun doesn’t know what to do but her instinct makes her walks closer. “Hyun, don’t.” Seulgi pleads weakly with her soft gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The closer she gets, the more she can see Seulgi’s hands that grip the sheets and her pajamas around her belly are a bit trembling. Joohyun had seen Seulgi sick with a fever before, but Seulgi state right now is the most vulnerable she has ever seen. Even the heat of her body can be felt from this distance.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun stands beside the bed and for Seulgi, Joohyun’s lavender scent’s flooding her sense and hits all her nerves. Her heart beats faster and the pain on her body getting more intense. Her breath become more frantic and she squirms more further into the pillow. Joohyun’s heart shattered from the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Seul, if you want me to help you with the pain… I’m up for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. Not now.” Her voice muffled because of the pillow. “Meds.. Give me the meds instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun turns her head to the meds. <em>Okay, I know there are three types of them. But it’s mixed.</em> She tries to determine them and takes one with the different shape from the others, the round one needs to be seen further. <em>Oh, the other one has dots on it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Joohyun doesn’t have enough time to gather them in time and Seulgi pulls her to the bed. Seulgi pins Joohyun down and crashes her mouth down to Joohyun’s. Joohyun surprised. Joohyun can feel the furious and extremely hunger from the kiss and honestly, Seulgi never kissed her this hard and Seulgi’s definitely dominating. The beta only instinct is too reciprocate what the alpha does so she kisses her back even not on the same amount of force.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi trails her hand under Joohyun’s shirt and rubs her back. Her skin feels burn under Seulgi’s touch and she never feels like it before. The kiss gets rougher, the nails dig on her lower back, and Seulgi bites her lower lips hard, it’s stings. Joohyun tastes something salty and metal on her tongue. <em>Shit, am I bleeding?</em></p><p> </p><p>Seulgi moves to kiss her neck and sucks hard at Joohyun’s pulse point. That results with Joohyun’s loud moan and Seulgi pulling open Joohyun’s shirt with force that the buttons fall onto the mattress. The brunette starts grind into her. Joohyun wants to reach her hair when Seulgi stops her hand and grab both of Joohyun’s hands above her head tightly. Joohyun would be lying if she said she didn’t get pleasure from any of this. Even from the thickness of her jeans, she can feel the protruding bulge. But Joohyun remembers that Seulgi didn’t want to do it and the Seulgi’s move is different from the usual.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun feels the grip on her wrists getting tighter, the nibbling on her shoulder is getting harder too, that’s a warning and Joohyun know this need to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Seul-“ Joohyun stops when Seulgi hits her clothed clit and moans loudly instead.</p><p> </p><p><em>Snap out of it, Bae Joohyun! </em>“Seulgi. Kang Seulgi.” her voice doesn’t reach Seulgi. She’s still dry humping into Joohyun and her free hand reaching the button of Joohyun's jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Kang Seulgi, stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi freezes. She releases her grip on Joohyun’s wrists then lifts up her face and meet Joohyun’s gaze. Still with her hard breathing, she looks down to the raven with her red eyes, redder than minutes ago. Seulgi looks worried at the woman below. She’s checking on Joohyun and founds her doing with the shirt, she never broke Joohyun’s shirt like this before. She turns her gaze back to the face that she loves to see the most and there’s the remnants of blood on Joohyun’s lower lips.</p><p> </p><p>The blood is a red flag for Seulgi, her wall falls down right away. What Seulgi most afraid of has happened and the insecurity and worry that she used to bury deep down on her mind strike back. <em>You hurt her, Seulgi. </em>“Oh my God. Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Hyun.” She removes herself from Joohyun in a flash and drops herself on the carpet floor.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun sees the terrified look on Seulgi and tries to reach the alpha. “No, no, no. Hey, Seulgi look at me.” Joohyun drops to her knees. Seulgi fold her legs, hugs her knees and hide her face on it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a mess, Hyun. I hurt you. I forced myself to you. I made you bleed and I didn’t realize that. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’m so sorry, Hyun..” Seulgi’s sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun hugs her. This is the first time Joohyun feel Seulgi gets so small. “Hey, Seul, now you’re back. Breathe, okay? Control your breath first. Come on do it with me.” Joohyun guides her to take a deep breath and exhales. “You want to smell my scent? You can reach my neck.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi hugs her neck and buried her face into it. It’s wet, Joohyun can feel it. Joohyun rubs her back and several times kisses Seulgi’s head with whispering calming words to her.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi’s breathing is getting slower and steady after a few minute. Joohyun takes a glimpse at the meds at the table. “Do you want to drink your meds, Seul?” Seulgi nods. “Okay, come on, let’s get them.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun moves her body slightly and holds her hand then take them to the night stand. It’s scattered but Seulgi knows them perfectly and picking three of them and drinks it. They sit at the edge of the bed in silent. Seulgi inhales and exhales deeply to controls her breath. The alpha doesn’t know what to do and what to say. Seulgi looks down at their joined hand and there’s red mark that starting to show on Joohyun’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“I did that too, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looks at where’s Seulgi’s gaze pointed to. “Yes..”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Joohyun hums and covers Seulgi’s hand. She rubs it as she accepts Seulgi’s apology.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still feel the same?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Joohyun turns her gaze to the woman beside her who still looking down to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still love me?” Seulgi meet her gaze. It's hurt, sad, frightened mixed into one. “I’m scared at hearing your answer, Hyun.” The tears are coming up again. Seulgi rubs her eyes and looking down to the carpeted floor. She feels so scared to look at her fiancé. “Please, don’t leave me. I-I know I don’t deserve you. But please, don’t leave me, Hyun. I’ll try to be better for you. I-“ She can’t continue and start sobbing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I haven’t answered and why are you crying?” She hugs Seulgi and Seulgi hide her face on Joohyun’s shoulder. Seulgi’s sobbing at her shoulder. Joohyun tears’ pooling on her eyes but she maintains it to stay there. Joohyun’s tighten her arms around Seulgi and leans her cheek on Seulgi’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think like that? We deserve each other. You deserve me and I deserve you. I love you, it’s still the same. It doesn’t get lessen. I won’t leave you, Kang Seulgi. Now try to calm yourself down, okay? I will always be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi tightens her hold. “Thank you. Thank you so much for staying.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun smiles and backs away, Seulgi follows. They look at each other. Never they've been in this condition with the alpha broke down into tears and the beta is the one comfort her. Seulgi looks down at Joohyun's shirt. Seulgi hates it so much, what she did to Joohyun a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for that. I’ll sew the buttons later.” Seulgi turns her head back to the bed and searching for the loosen buttons.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looks at the usual adorable Seulgi and reaches for Seulgi’s cheek to kiss her lips softly. “Worry about them later. Since your meds are working, don’t you want to eat first? I bought you something from the airport.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi says the meds will only working in a short time, around half an hour, so they’ll better do it fast. Joohyun hands out her hand and Seulgi reaches it. The brunette wants the former to change her clothes first so it will be more comfortable for both of them. Seulgi's not sure for herself to have a meal with Joohyun's chest on display like that. Seulgi wears her glasses before she lets Joohyun grabs her t-shirt from the closet.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun bought burgers, French fries, and soda drinks that Seulgi likes and they eat it. After they finished their meals, the alpha asks about her turn an hour ago. Joohyun hesitates to tell her now but Seulgi assures that it’s fine and she needs to know what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun sighs and starts telling when Seulgi pulled her to bed when she gathered the pills. The kiss was way harder than she ever did. The bite also harder and deeper. Then she started breaking Joohyun’s shirt and the grip happens right after. Everything was getting intense the longer it goes.</p><p> </p><p>“But at least, you heard me. You knew when I told you to stop. It’s a good sign, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so.. I don’t know, Hyun. It’s nearing the end of my rut and I still can’t control it. I don’t know what’s gonna happened when I’m with you from the start. What if you can’t take me back? What if I won’t hear you? What if I-”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun holds both of her hands that moves following Seulgi’s rambling. “No more what ifs. No more thinking the bad. Still, I could take you back. It’s a hope. We know we can’t go skipping your rut forever, right? We’ll try it again next time, okay? We did it before, we’ll do it again together.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi’s pheromones lingers again in time with Seulgi’s helping Joohyun with her suitcase in the guest room. Seulgi tells Joohyun if the beta still wants to stay here, Joohyun better locks her up for preventing the unwanted behavior. Joohyun thinks it’s best to stay the night to know Seulgi’s condition better. So, she agrees. Seulgi gives the key to Joohyun and the raven locks it.</p><p> </p><p>After laying her back on the guest room bed and playing with her phone for a while, Joohyun’s planning to working on something in study room. When she walks pass Seulgi’s room, the heavy breathing still there but the groans are no longer loud. She sighs and continue her walk to the study room.</p><p> </p><p>The Seoul’s sky has turned dark grey. Joohyun walks out from the room and wants to checking on Seulgi. It’s quiet. No groans nor heavy breathing heard. <em>Is she asleep?  </em>“Seul?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a thud on the lower of the door. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun lowers her gaze. “What are you doing down there? Why are you not on the bed?”</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the door, Seulgi lays her back on the door with her legs spread free on the floor. “Uh, your scent was closer, so I just lay my back here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can smell me from there? Isn’t my scent light? I was at the study room for hours.” Joohyun joins her sit at the wooden floor and lay her back at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi hums. “I just know it’s yours and my body’s searching for it. Even a hint of it. My sense is sensitive now, so yeah, I can smell you alright. And you being at the other side of the door like this is good enough for me. It's kind of calmed me down.” Seulgi leans her head on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun smiles a little bit sad. “Are you still in pain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. It’s fading slowly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where does it hurt? How does it feel?” Joohyun curious about what Seulgi feels and she decides to ask them away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, it both stings and burn at the same time. My whole body feels it, but the center is.. around my belly and my groin. It’s like, uh, hold the come non stop for several days. But the meds make it better for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s erected for that long? You didn’t try to.. pleasure yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi finds the conversations funny. It’s like a biology class for alphas that she had at school all over again. She giggles a bit. “Yeah. It’s not going down if I didn’t do anything with it. I.. did pleasuring myself few times. But the hurt prevents me for doing that. And it’s not enough to just do that alone. I mean.. you know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you want to do it, right now?” Joohyun fidgets her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Knotting me, mating me..”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi knows it’s been on Joohyun’s mind for a while but the latter never asked her about it. Seulgi’s sure Joohyun doesn’t want Seulgi to do something out of her will.</p><p> </p><p>“Been holding it to yourself for a while, haven’t you?” Joohyun doesn’t answer and only nods, forget that the brunette can’t see her. Seulgi continues, “Which alpha don’t want to show the world who their mate is? I never see one. I always want to do that, Hyun. But I know you never really meet the other side of me, the worst side of me. I’m scared you’re gonna leave me because of it. That’s why I didn’t do it because I don’t want you to regret being marked by me after you know more of me..</p><p> </p><p>“And today happened. To see you seeing me like that, there’s one side of me that glad I didn’t mark you or anything, so I can let you go. Well, even I did begged you for staying, if you chose to go, you can go without me leaving any trace. Do you get what I’m saying?” she turn her head to the side like she's waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.. After earlier, you know that I’ll never leave your side, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Once again, thank you for that. Truly. Well, that was the first reason. The second, it’s kind of related of the first one, I want to do it when I can fully control myself. I know I can control myself, it’s when I’m in a rut. I don’t want to hurt you again. I promised to protect you, and that including myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you marked and knotted me outside the rut cycle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, yes I can.. it’s just, umm, the first reason still lingering. The way sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you because I have ‘that' inside. I know we’re passed that. But the image of hurting you is hanging on my mind and it’s kind of holding me back.. So, can we wait, again..? Honestly I would kill myself if I ever do that again to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun  chuckles at the last part. “You know I will always wait for you. Whatever it is for. Anyway, I’d stop you first before you kill yourself. We’ll be fine. I understand. Sorry if I sound too demanding for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. It’s okay. We never really talked about this and sorry I never give you some heads up. Thank you for always being understanding. It means so much, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun hums and enjoying their closeness that separated by the door. Both leaning their head on the door. Joohyun crosses her legs and looks up at the white blank ceiling. It's been a long time since they have deep conversation about their worries like this. “You know, sometimes I wish I was an omega.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I can be equal to you. You know.. a match for you at the moment like this..”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>are </em>equal to me. You told me hours ago we deserve each other. We do deserve each other and we’re match made in heaven. For real.” Seulgi is back at cheering Joohyun up, the beta smiles at that “On the opposite, I’m glad you’re a beta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You realize what would happened if you’re omega, right? I don’t think we’ll get together. It would be harder than this. Other than that, I love how normal you look. I mean, we’re all normal in our own class, but looking at you, it feels lighter? I don’t know. It’s just nice to walk around not worrying about the heat, rut, and anything complicated comes from it. Well, we have our advantages and disadvantages. But I’m glad you’re a beta and this kind of beta.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one that makes me fall in love.” Seulgi says with her playful smile and Joohyun can see the smile perfectly even just from her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun feels her cheeks warm and they’re definitely blushing right now. Joohyun wants to slap her if there’s no door between them. “Look at us showing our insecurities and cheering each others when basically our problems are the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi also realized that. Even it’s over a year of being together and know each other, sometimes they doubt their self. But she glad they always had a chance to talk it out.</p><p> </p><p>“It shows how similar we are and how we don’t want to lose each other. We’re gonna fix that together. This is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you, we can do serious talk like this and it’s still.. enjoyable? I will always grateful for having you on my side.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun feels the same, how grateful she is for having Seulgi as the one who’ll be by her side the rest of her life. She hopes.. One thing for sure is Joohyun craving to hold Seulgi. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll be okay tonight. Can you sleep calmly with me like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem fine when we’re making this conversation. If you’re okay with it, I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi indeed can think more clearly now and the pain is decreasing. “I’ll tell you later. I miss sleeping with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Her rut isn’t fully complete that night, with a little pain still lingering and her not-so-strong scent fill her room, Seulgi lets Joohyun sleep with her. And fortunately, nothing happens and being in Joohyun’s embrace helps the tiger inside Seulgi calms down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi absent for the day to 'clean' herself from the remaining of her ruts, meanwhile Joohyun works as usual. Chanyeol knocks the door and walks inside. For a second, Chanyeol stops on his track. “Oh wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looks up and gives a questioning look. “I’m sorry, Ms. Bae. I’m just surprised that your office fills with an alpha’s scent. Is it, Ms. Kang’s?” Chanyeol gives her a folder and she open it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. You notice?” She answers without leaving her gaze from the files.</p><p> </p><p>“How could I not? It’s pretty obvious to me. You’re with her in her rut?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I was.”</p><p> </p><p>Both knows what happened when Seulgi in a rut and Chanyeol doesn’t push any further, especially with the firm answer. At least his boss looks fine, he’s glad that nothing extra ordinary happened between them. The tall alpha bows his head before gets out from the office.</p><p> </p><p>Still with the files in her hands, she thinks, <em>Being with Seulgi on her rut gives me that, I believe? How it’s going to be when we’re mating? </em>Joohyun’s eager to know that and calm her thought afterwards. A notification pops up on her computer screen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chairman’s 70<sup>th</sup> Birthday Invitation for All Employees.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@ Hilton Resort, 21st-23<sup>rd</sup> November.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Allowed to bring one family member. Inform Mr. Jung before 10<sup>th</sup> November on 088-xxxx-xxx</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em>Does Seulgi count as a family? Is it okay for her to come? </em>She’ll try to ask her first. Joohyun takes a picture of the announcement and sent it to Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun is in the cafetaria with some of her subordinates. They’re talking about the invitation and what are the possible activities that might held. Jimin, the new member of their team, which her father used to work on the same company, said that she once accompanied her father and the activity was about to strengthen their bond and had a dinner. But it’s 20 years ago, she doesn’t remember much and the company wasn’t as big as now. They continue their talk again and Joohyun's phone vibrates.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12.32 Ddeulgi : You considered me as a family already?</p><p>12.33 Ddeulgi : Am I allowed to come?</p><p>12.33 Ddeulgi : Do you want me to? :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun smiles and Sooyoung takes the chance to tease her boss and the other follows.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she coming too?” Sooyoung asks</p><p> </p><p> “I don’t know. Legally she's not my family yet, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should ask Mr. Jung for that. Maybe she’ll get a free access because she used to work here and her position were pretty high.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi picks her up and unfortunately, Joohyun has something to work on. Seulgi parks her car into the basement and wait for her there. Seulgi almost fell asleep when there’s a knock on her window. Joohyun apologize to make her wait and Seulgi shrug it off. They're going to the usual grocery store. The brunette leans her upper body to the cart and pushes it behind Joohyun while Joohyun’s picking up some stuff from her list.</p><p> </p><p>“Have Mr. Jung replied your text?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” She picks a strawberry jam from the shelf and continue her walk. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just asking.” They move to the alley of frozen food and meat. “I was just, thinking I never take you on a trip.” Seulgi opens the fridge and takes nuggets and french fries in one hand. “Other than Daegu and Jeju.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun asks about which fish Seulgi wants before responding to the previous statement. “I guess we’re too occupied by our works. We’ll find the right time to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi hums and wants to go to the snack alley. They walk there while Seulgi takes several types of chocolates. “Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun stops on her track and Seulgi almost hits her. “You want to talk about this right now? On the convenient store?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a light conversation. Don’t think too much and answer it. Just tell me the name.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun continue her walk and thinking, <em>does my answer will affect our savings? </em>Joohyun 99% sure Seulgi will go wherever Joohyun wants to go and will do anything for it. She doesn’t want Seulgi to do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Anywhere close.” They arrive at the snacks’ alley and Seulgi’s looking around for her snack. “I don’t like flying, you know. I don’t like being too long in the air.” Joohyun says a kind of white lie as she reaching for the potato crackers. She can’t get it</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Seulgi doesn’t catch anything weird and hum. Seulgi helps her as she stretches her hand behind Joohyun. “Japan sounds good for you?” Seulgi suddenly says with her deep voice right on Joohyun’s ear and that gives shivers along her spine.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ugh, that sexy voice out of nowhere. Japan? It won’t cost much, right?  </em>“Yeah, it's good. Even Jeju is fine for me. Wait, why you grab four cans of pringles?” she looks at the pringles at the cart.</p><p> </p><p> “Aren’t we here to filling up our stock? I’m filling up my stock.” Seulgi gives her crescent smile and Joohyun can’t say no to that smile.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun rolls her eyes and takes them to the cashier. The cashier tells them the total price then Joohyun and Seulgi both give their card.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it my turn?” Seulgi asks. They start paying in turns since months ago, after Seulgi paid for them back to back and Joohyun didn’t want Seulgi to paid the bills everytime. The beta suggested to pay the next one but Seulgi insisted not to. They fought a bit for that and ended up with decision of Seulgi will pay for it when they live together in one roof. Which Joohyun will be the one to manage their money later.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's my turn.” Joohyun pushes Seulgi card and gives her card instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I thought it was me. Sorry, I took so many snacks.” Seulgi grabs the plastic bags while Joohyun grabs the smaller one.</p><p> </p><p>“You can have mine. The snack.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Seul. Relax.” Joohyun chuckles and they walk to the car when her phone chimes. She opens her phone when they’re in the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>18.14 Mr. Jung : I’m sorry for the late reply and for telling you that inviting your fiancé is not allowed, Ms. Bae. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun exhales deeply and inform Seulgi about it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. We'll have our own awesome trip on our anniversary. I'll arange it for us. Don't worry~”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi assures her fiance then leans to kiss her cheeks and Joohyun closes her eyes for it. Seulgi also reaches for Joohyun's seatbelt and tucks it in before doing for herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun enters the room with Jimin's behind her. They’re being a roommate for the next 2 days. Jimin is not an outgoing person, but she can make a good conversation with Joohyun. The 8 years gap between them is there but Joohyun doesn’t mind about that.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin has been on the call with her boyfriend for half an hour. The younger stands outside on the balcony while Joohyun’s done drying her hair inside, wondering what Seulgi's doing right now. She texts her fiancé and tell Jimin she’ll go out for a walk. She takes her coat and her earphone in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun walks at the wide garden outside with earphone on, playing a slow music on it. The wind blows and give her chills. She buttoned her black coat and put her small hands inside the pocket. Her phone rings and she look down at her phone. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey yourself. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just checking you up. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watching a movie. How about you?” Seulgi puts her feet on the short table in front of her and leans on the couch with her phone in hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m walking outside. I was walking around the garden.” Joohyun’s describing the view of the garden under the moonlight and some small night lamps. Seulgi accompany her by listening to Joohyun and telling her about the movie she watches right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, tell me again why you still walking around the garden, in the middle of the cold night, alone? You’re easy to get cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just enjoying the sight~ it looks nice too even it’s dark. I still can see the autumn color of the leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can see them in the morning too. Can you move to the place with more people in it? I’m a little bit worried, you know.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Her protective side again</em>. Joohyun thinks and smiles. “Fine, I’ll go inside.” Joohyun turns her heels to the main building and Seulgi continues her talk about the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun ends up sitting on the couch at the lobby still listening to Seulgi. Joohyun drinks a warm tea that provided by the hotel for the guest when she sees the chairman walks in with some of the executives. “Wait, the Chairman is here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ok-" Joohyun can’t hear the rest because she takes off her earphone quickly and bows her head to them.</p><p> </p><p>They continue their walk but stop when the chairman stops.</p><p> </p><p>“Bae Joohyun isn’t it?” The raven suprises and lift her head. “Ah yes, it’s you.” He turns his head to the other executives and tell them to leave him alone since it’s night already and no other agenda ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, sit.” The old alpha invites her to sit on the couch while he takes the other couch across her.</p><p> </p><p>It never crossed her mind to be having a private chat with the chairman. Like at all. Especially here, right now, with her dressed up casually in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing alone here, Ms. Bae?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? I was walking around the hotel, but ended up here on a call. I was about to go back to the room after this, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Lee form a thin smile and nods. “You’re on the call with Seulgi, weren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun heart beat's rising up in time with her eyes widen a bit. She’s surprised with the sudden mention of Seulgi's name but try her best to put her blank expression. “Yes, Mr. Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>He clasps his both hands and look straight into her eyes. “I know about both of you. About you getting engaged. Let me get straight to the point, you never wonder why your job getting harder currently?”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Joohyun wondered. But she thought it’s normal and just a rush near the year end. Not because of this. She doesn’t say a word, instead she slowly shakes her head and let the chairman continue his statement.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t think I’ll let you walking around freely on my company, disobeying the rules, and not giving you any consequences?” Joohyun still goes silent and feels like a deer under a headlight. “That’s your consequences, the harder you got deals with your client and the higher the standard for your work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t it will affect your company too? With the deals.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does. But it’s not significant. I don’t think it would be going for a long time.” He says with a smile when it's on another time, it would be a polite kind of smile. But right now, it's a creepy kind for Joohyun</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can work under that pressure for so long? If you can, that’s good for you. If you can’t, you’re free to go. Or, I have a proposition, you can get your current position with the same or easier job, but I’ll send you back to Busan.”</p><p> </p><p>With no hesitation Joohyun says, “I can work with that much pressure. Perfectly. And leave all the burden to me, my subordinates have nothing to do with that.” Joohyun remembers that these days they often said they tired and feels the same as Joohyun, the works feel harder everyday.</p><p> </p><p>“You are their leader, of course, what you do affect them. I’m sure they already knew about you too. I want to show them what’s the consequence of your behavior. If you don’t want them take the burden, then leave.” The chairman says all the words with his calm voice yet intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun knows he tests her, and no way in hell she’s gonna back down. “I can handle that. <em>We</em> can handle that. I’m sure they can follow my lead.” Joohyun tries to send him the serious, firm, strong yet calm glare to him. She hopes it can reach him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.” He stands up, Joohyun follows. “Enjoy the rest of the holiday, Ms. Bae.” He leaves her and walk to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p><em>Like hell I do that.</em> <em>God, I hope I didn’t say anything reckless that make them suffer under me.</em> She sighs and drops her body to the yellow mustard couch again. She puts her hand on the pocket and feel her phone gets warmer. <em>Eh? Why it’s getting this hot?</em></p><p> </p><p>She takes it out and sees that her call with Seulgi still going. She puts on her earphone. “Seulgi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” It goes silent. Joohyun doesn’t know what to say as Seulgi heard everything about the previous conversation. Seulgi broke the silence first. “I heard enough. We’ll talk after you get home. Just.. go back to your room and sleep, okay? It’s getting late. Come on, hop up. I’ll stay until you get in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay..” Joohyun gets up and walks to her room. From the lobby, to the elevator, and the hallway of her room, they don’t say a word. There are just a cling sound of a can and a scratch sound from papers on Seulgi’s side. “I’m in front of my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. You did good, Hyun. Really good. Now, try not to think about it. You still have 2 days remaining. Use it to play around with the others. Don’t let his words get into you easily. You’ll be fine, okay? I wish I was there to hold you.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun inhales deeply and exhales. “Thank you for that. Have a good sleep, Seul. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi ends the call and walks outside the study room with a scrunched beer can on her hand. When she heard the chairman called Joohyun’s name, she moved to the study room with a beer that she drank since the start of the movie. The more she listened the conversation, the more damages on the beer can. She might sound calm when she said her last words to Joohyun. Joohyun need those supporting and calming words, not the other way around. The brunette throws the can to the bin and about to run on treadmills to calm her mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun spent the morning eating breakfast with her team. They manage to make her laugh and that’s good for Joohyun. To call them ‘kids’ when she talk about them with Seulgi is really suit them. They’re loud when needed and now is the time. The rest of the day is about gaining teamwork among the workers. They divided by their division and several games being held to strengthen their team work.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun makes Chanyeol to take the leader position. That makes him wants to play in every game and win them. Joohyun helps him as a thinker on several games.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a game of running. Joohyun take an absent and joins Sooyoung at the side who can’t participate on the physical games due to her pregnancy. Sooyoung cheers for her and gives an iced drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Huaaaaah!” Joohyun abruptly saying after emptying her glass.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung chuckles at the sight. She had never seen her boss breaks her wall and looks softer like this. “Oh my, are you okay, boss?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun on her side correcting her hair tie. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Just tired and thirsty. And a little bit grumpy because we just lose.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s the side Sooyoung familiar with, her competitive side. “Take it easy, Ms. Bae. There are two games left. Anyway, it’s fun playing games like this. Us getting loosen up with our fired up side showing, looks good on us.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun agrees. She looks at her subordinates running, laughing, fall down, helping each other with laugh. If the purpose of this event is to gain their bond, it’s indeed worked. She’s happy for having them as workmates, or more, friends.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it’s not as smooth as their initial plan. They didn’t win enough to get the first place but manage to get the second. Chanyeol gets a little bit grumpy but relaxed when his other friends cheer him up. Little did they know, there’s a gift for them too. It’s a free pass to eat at the office cafeteria for 2 weeks and Chanyeol satisfied with it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The afternoon comes and it’s a birthday ‘party' for the chairman. Before the party, after they had a good rest, in the afternoon there's a gathering for all the workers of the company. It's kind of a workshop but in a short way. Gladly it’s not a formal party that requires fancy outfit. It’s casual and semi outdoor. Joohyun choose to wear a casual light grey suit, dark grey trouser, and navy knitted sweater. She decides to wear the same outfit for the workshop and the party because she's that lazy to put some efforts for him. Fortunately, most of the workers think the same and doesn't change their outfit for the main event.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun walks to the venue with her fellow workers and sits on the round table a bit far from the stage. It’s like a normal dinner in general but there’s a cake and the celebrations following it.  There’s always an awkward moment when you sing that birthday song especially for the birthday person. But this time, Joohyun feels so weird to sing it and just mumbles the song under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>You can imagine how big the cake is by knowing all 80 people have their own slice and it’s in a fair portion. They eat the cake as a dessert while the MCs walking around and pick random people to say their wishes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don’t. Just don’t go near our table.</em> There’s a reason why it’s better not having negatives thought, the more you don't want it, the higher the chance you'll get it. The MC with his bright smile comes to her direction and their gaze meet. <em>Oh shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Now from this side. How about the pretty lady from this table. What’s your name?” he moves the mic to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, it’s Bae Joohyun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the name is pretty like the woman itself. Okay now, Ms. Bae, what's your wish for Mr. Lee Sooman?”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him and of course he gives that smirk to her. Joohyun trails her gaze to the MC beside her. "Uhh, I wish (for you to leave me alone), I’m wishing well for his and the entire family health and career. Technically I’m still new here, but me and the other workers always look up to him as he is the leader, the owner and founder of the company." she turns her gaze to the chairman and firmly says, "I hope you can always be a generous person who also have a big heart. I hope you have the life that you deserve and as wonderful as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun not sure if her words are gonna drag her deeper or the otherwise. Hope it’s the later. The MC says thank you and walk away looking for another prey. Joohyun's mind is kind of debating herself why she said all that and not playing pretend for being an innoncent nice employee instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Ms. Bae, it’s a low blow but nice wording.” Sooyoung snaps her out of her mind and gives an okay gesture with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The others who already looking at her agree and nods at their superior. They don’t know about what happened back stage, Joohyun never has intention to share more about her personal lives too, but they once had a talk about the chairman. And it wasn't pleasing. Some of them had a bad encounter with him or just knew some bad stories about him. So, they kind of ride the same train with her. Realizing the fact that they're on the same track and have a good, close relationship to her, the thoughts of her coworkers gonna have more burdens at work flashes on her mind for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s morning, Joohyun and the rest walk to the hotel’s restaurant for breakfast. They already packed up and will go home near noon, some will go with the same bus from the earlier, some will get picked up on the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that Ms. Kang?” Jongin asks.</p><p> </p><p><em>Eh? She come this early?</em> Joohyun looks at the woman sitting at the round table wearing blue knitted sweater with an empty plate, a cup of coffee, and a newspaper in her hand. Joohyun tells the other to take their meal first while she comes to Seulgi. “Hey, you didn’t say you will come this early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You’re here already?”  Seulgi abruptly stands up and kisses Joohyun on the spot. Joohyun surprises at the sudden kiss that she even widen her eyes when it happens. Yes, both of them sometimes doing PDA, but never in front of their employees at least.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss is short and Seulgi retreats herself slightly with a smile on her face. “I was bored so I drove here earlier. Why don’t you take your breakfast? I’ll join the others too.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun walks with her meal and Seulgi already sit with her cup of coffee along with her former workers. Joohyun sits at the empty chair beside the monolid and joins the small chit chat they’re having.</p><p> </p><p>After they have their breakfast, they walk to the billiard table near the open garden and Joohyun asks Seulgi to go for a walk. The others start picking up the cues and set the balls when They pair walks out to the garden and Seulgi wants to sit at the swings.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi slowly swings back and forward. “Was going here make your mood better?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun who sits on the small steel bench in front of Seulgi hums. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m jealous. I want a little escape too, you know.” Seulgi’s pouting.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun chuckles then stands up and walks to Seulgi. Seulgi stops the swings by digging her sole on the sands below. “We can have a quick escape when we’re free. Everything’s fine back home?” Joohyun stands between Seulgi’s leg and moves a strand of hair on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looks up at the woman above with a warm smile. “Home? Home is wherever I’m with you, Hyun.” Seulgi smirks playfully with her signature crescent smile and Joohyun laughs. She misses Seulgi’s nosiness alright. “Everything’s fine. Just my bed felt cold when you’re gone.” Seulgi’s reaching out Joohyun’s hand and grab it. She feels the ring under her palm then rubs it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll warm it again tonight.” Joohyun’s other hand put some strands of hair behind Seulgi’s left ear.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want to visit yours tonight.” Seulgi looks warmly at those brown eyes and visiting Joohyun to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll do too.” Joohyun lowers her head and meet the lips she’s been missing to touch days ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they had their group photo with the whole employees of the company. Joohyun with Seulgi greets the other to go home first. Seulgi’s helping Joohyun with the luggage when there’s black sedan stops behind them and the window rolls down. It’s the chairman.</p><p> </p><p>“Seulgi! How do you do?”</p><p> </p><p>The pair gets a little bit surprise. “Oh, good afternoon, sir.” She gives a low bow and Joohyun follows behind. “I’m good. How about you, sir? The business doing fine?” Inside, Joohyun compliment Seulgi with her quick shift of her calm professional manner. It's been a long since she saw this version of Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>“As usual. Your fiancé would know best about it, wouldn’t you, Ms. Bae?” Joohyun stunned and nods slowly. “Anyway, Seulgi, congratulations for the engagement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, thank you. She is sure the best woman I’ve ever met.” She intertwined her hand with Joohyun who startles because of the sudden contact. “And thank you for your guidance when I was at the company and I apologize if I left with a bad image at you or the others. Since now she’s under your radar, I hope she’ll meet your expectation or even go way through it. I'm sure she can overcome everything.” Seulgi gives her best polite smile and bows her head.</p><p> </p><p>The chairman only stare at them with silence and nods. “I’ll get going now.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them bow her head until the sedan drives away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you said that to show that you know about the conversation or the otherwise?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi sighs. “Whatever it is, doesn’t matter. The only thing I want to show is that I didn’t regret my decision and you're not an easy target. I will always have your back. He got the message. Come on, we’ll talk again on our way home.” Seulgi closes the trunk and invites Joohyun to get in the car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again lol. I opened a curiouscat account for fun, if you maybe want to ask or play something you can hit me there, or leave a comment here is fine too. It’s 'redbluestreaks'. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>